Alpha Female
by Mrs.T Felton
Summary: After Hermione is bitten she is stuck in werewolf form.What happens when Voldemorts werewolves want her? What does this mean for Hermione facing a full werewolf pack alone, friends aren't who they seem to be and the only one around is, Fenrir? HG/FG
1. Chapter 1

ALPHA FEMALE

Chapter 1

AN: Introducing chapter 1 of "Alpha Female", I kinda like the stories based on the Remus and Hermione ship especially when it involves Hermione being a werewolf as well as Remus, But I prefer the Hermione and Draco ship ( SeXy DrAcO aka ToM FeLtOn, so dats where I got my pen name to " Mrs.T.Felton".)

Ok enough about me so ill just start the story and tell me what you think, oh and check out my other stories aswell " A werewolves journey through time" and "Love or lust". All Flames comments and reviews accepted ...XxXxXxX

Hermione had been lying in the hospital wing for two weeks after Voldemort's last attack on

Hogwarts. Even though Dumbledore had expected this attack a week in advance, he had not

Expected Voldemort to bring anyone other than his Death eaters to the Battle.

When Voldemort arrived the doors to the entrance hall burst open in an explosion while Death Eaters, Werewolves, vampires and a Giant or two bounded into the hall.

There was smoke and debris everywhere though the place was eerily silent except the odd growl and hiss from the werewolves and vampires for what was about to take place, the calm before the storm.

" He sure knows how to make an entrance." Ron's irritable voice broke the silence, and Harry stomped on his foot for him to keep quiet.

" Ouch……, what was that for, I only said he knows how to make an entra……. Oh."

Ron stopped after seeing the look on Harry's face and seeing this is not the time to be arguing over something so stupid.

Order members, Professors, positioned themselves around the entrance hall with some of the older students blocking all entrance into the school, waiting for the first spell to be thrown so the battle could begin and end as quickly as possible.

As usual, it was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore who had taken up the front line to start the battle.

Harry was the first to speak, and with a shout of "Sectumsempra" (I think that's how its spelt) the battle began……

Later that day, well into the night the battle had finally finished and everyone was in the hospital wing getting their injuries treated, or confirming the dead bodies that now lay in rows on the floor in the hospital wing.

Extra healers were called in from St. Mungos to help Madame Pomfrey heal everyone, as it was too much work and stress for just one healer to treat more than one patient at a time.

The light side had one the war, but not without the many necessary sacrifices that came with the burden of war. Many were lost, many suffered the great loss of their loved ones dying, many would never live a normal life again.

There would be a huge celebration later to for the downfall of Voldemort, but that would only take place after there was a proper burial for the people who had lost their lives.

Moreover, as a sign of respect all student were made attend the service before the school would be closed to refurnish from the amount of damage done to the castle mainly from the giants.

Two Weeks Later

Hermione Lay in a bed in the Hospital wing, barely conscious from the stress the battle had put on her a little over two weeks ago. Multiple Werewolves had attacked her at the same time when she was cornered in the great hall in the heart of the battle.

Fenir Greyback, Brutus Greyback, Buccula immortalis, and Robustus Monitus were the known werewolves that had attacked Hermione, After the Multiple Bites Hermione had sustained everyone was surprised that she would make a full recovery in the ext few days, but she would suffer from lycantropy for the rest of her life.

Unknown to everyone in the Hospital wing Hermione had been awake for the last few minutes listening in on the conversations around her.

" How is she Poppy, Is there any serious damage?"

" Luckily Albus, the only serious injuries the child has suffered are the bites which are healing up very nicely."

" Will she be coming round soon, she's been unconscious since the battle Poppy?"

Dumbledore and madame Pomfrey went on talking like this for the next ten minutes or so while Madame Pomfrey checked Hermione's vital signs making sure everything was stable, after a few minutes Dumbledore turned to face Hermione's bed ….

" Ms Granger you can open your eyes now."

" Sorry Professor."

" Quiet alright Ms Granger no harm being a little curious as to what's going on around, though I do advice you exercise your curiosity with caution."

Hermione had opened her eyes a little sheepishly when she heard a few snickers and giggles in the backround after Dumbledore had addressed her, and saw Harry, Ginny, Sirius, and Remus crowded around the end of her bed.

" Where's Ron?" Everyone's face paled when she mentioned Ron's name and there was no longer a smile on a single persons face.

" Hermione …Eh… How should we tell you this..."?

" Harry just tell me " Hermione tried sitting up but Hissed in pain when her arms gave way to the weight of her body, the pain shot through her whole body, right from the hairs on her head to the tips of her toes it was almost unbearable.

" Here child, drink this its for the pain." Madame Pomfey pushed a smoking Goblet into her hands and smiled kindly at her seeing the expression on Hermione's Face.

" Drink it, I promise it may taste bad but it will take care of the pain." Hermione nodded and downed the horrid concoction, while scrunching her nose up in distaste. This seemed to earn her a few chuckles and giggles from the others, which reminded her they never answered her question.

" Harry, Where's Ron?"

" Ron Died Hermione, Beletrix hit him with the Killing Curse a while into the Battle, he died straight away."

" And voldemort is he dead?"

" No he escaped with Lucius and Beletrix"

" Hermione are you ok?" It was Ginny to speak this time noticing the tears in her friend's eyes.

" Eh…Yeah...yeah I'm fine Ginny."

" Ok everyone please run along the Headmaster needs to speak with Ms Granger and then she needs her rest so out."

" But… But Madame Pomfrey cant we stay for a little while Longer, we wont be a bother I promise."

" No you may not, I've heard that excuse many times from your father and Mr. Black here, now Out, Out, OUT."

Madame Pomfrey had to push Harry and Ginny out of the Hospital wing for Hermione to get some rest. The school matron was starting to get highly irritated when every time she went to close the door one of them made their way back into the hospital wing, it was like a game of cat and mouse, and she was the cat.

Hermione spoke when she began getting irritated by their antics ……

" Guys its ok, I'm fine, Madame Pomfey isn't going to torture me."

Harry and Ginny made to leave when Hermione said she was ok but stopped in their tracks when they realized she was not finished speaking.

" She's leaving that until you leave the room."

Before anyone could Protest Dumbledore raised his hand for silence while letting out a soft chuckle.

" That is enough of that Ms Granger, I see you haven't lost any of your sense of humour….. Now boys and Ginny You are better off heading to your common rooms, Hermione wont be released for another day, so she is going no where."

" Ok cya Mione, We will be up first thing in the morning."

With that, they left leaving the everything in silence.

" Now ms Granger I'm sure you have realized why you are here."

" Yes I remember being attacked by Greyback and his brother, why?"

"Well Ms Granger it seems that you were bitten multiple times by different werewolves."

" Professor I'm not sure I see how this matters, I know I was bitten but why does it make a difference if it was by more than one werewolf."

" Hermione maybe I can answer that for you."

Hermione turned away from Dumbedore to face Professor Lupin and Sirius was looking at Hermione with pity in his eyes, no one should have to go through this not at such a young age.

Professor Lupin on the other hand held a look of understanding and admiration in his eyes, seeing this young react so calmly, when I went on a rampage after I found out I was to become a monster for 3 nights in a month.

" Professor, why does it make such a difference, you might as well tell me because I will find out one way or another."

" Hermione Call me Remus that is my given name and I have not been your Professor for many years now."

" Sorry Professor……I mean Remus."

" Well Hermione due to the extent of the bites, you know you now suffer from lycantropy?"

" Well I kind of realized when I was bitten that I would become a werewolf too."

" Hermione your taking this very well, Remus said he went off the wall when he first found out, I mean there was a huge explosion and he destroyed everything he could get his hands on in his mother's house. Though I suppose that would be expected given he was only five, I suspect you'll act the same when it finally sinks in."

" Sirius, Remus, Professor I don't mean to be rude but when is someone going to tell me what is wrong, because you are all avoiding telling me!"

" Hermione what Dumbledore and I are trying to tell you is that…..well ….after your first transformation you will be stuck in wolf form until the next full Moon when you take your werewolf form, but the wolf form will be your new form you will…..uh not turn back to a Human in the time during the full moon's like mysef."

" WHAT,NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO BE A WEREWOLF FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE ILL NEVER BE A HUMAN AGAIN, HOW CAN THIS BE ."

" And there's the explosion I was talking about."

" Ms Granger I know this is a difficult time for you but we are here for you whatever you need, though I have a theory that you might be interested in?"

Hermione sat staring into space while listening to Dumbledore ramble on, she had shock written all over her face as the information finally sunk in that she might never be human again.

" I wonder how long I have left until my first full moon I hope it doesn't hurt too much, Oh Merlin what will Harry and Ginny think, I'm going to be a monster for the rest of my life and there's nothing I can do about it." Hermione's mind was working furiously for a solution to this, well maybe not to the Lycanthrope but maybe I wont have to stay a wolf forever.

" Professor I'm sorry for that outburst but this is a lot to come to terms with, Merlin this is my last year at Hogwarts and I'm a werewolf."

Dumbledore got Hermione, Remus and Sirius' attention and stared at them with that twinkle of hope in his eye when he spoke.

" Ms Granger I Might have a temporary solution, that may or may not help………"

AN: Well that was my first chapter hope you like it cause im having a lot of fun writing it. So please Read, Review and comment if you have any requests for the story id like to hear those too .Thanks Mrs.T.Felton XxXxXxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

**ALPHA FEMALE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**AN:** Heres the second chapter I hope you like it ...

RECAP:

" Hermione what Dumbledore and I are trying to tell you is that…well. …After your first transformation you will be stuck in wolf form until the next full Moon when you take your werewolf form, but the wolf form will be your new form you will…uh not turn back to a Human in the time during the full moon's like myself."

" Ms Granger I Might have a temporary solution, that may or may not help………"

**xXx Two Days later xXx **

" Enter " Dumbledore voice carried through the heavy oak door where he sat on a high backed chintz chair, beside him sat his majestic companion Fawkes the Phoenix.

" Professor….eh…I."

" Ah Ms Granger how nice to see you, I hop you are in better health than you were the last time we met."

" Yes professor Thank you."

" Lemon Drop, No well ok, now what brings you here today Ms Granger, should you not be at dinner."

" Well sir tonight is the Full Moon (Ok s maybe it isn't but just deal with it I'm trying to speed things up) and well I don't know where I have to go or even what's going to happen afterwards and as for dinner I don't feel up to eating right now."

" You will be Transforming with Remus tonight in the shrieking shack and as for what happens afterward you will accompany him back to the castle and go straight to the Hospital wing and I will collect you so we can determine what will happen from then on."

" Thank you sir I really appreciate everything that you are doing for me."

" Hermione, have you told Harry and Ginny yet and have you gotten your wolfsbane potion yet?"

Hermione turned on her heel when she heard her headmaster use her first name. When she looked into the headmasters eyes she saw pity, one of his best students will never be able to get a decent job.

" Yes sir, Professor Snape gave it to Remus for me for tonight and I have already taken it and I have told Ginny and Harry, they were very upset but said they would help as much as they can."

" Very well, and Hermione good luck with tonight." A hint of Sadness in His voice that made a weight drop in Hermione's stomach as the guilt finally set in, she was causing others pain just by being there. Then it was settled she was leaving after her transformation, as soon as morning broke and Remus was unconscious she would leave.

Hermione nodded her head slightly to show her thanks and left to find Remus.

On her way out of the Headmasters office she ran into the exact person she was looking for that evening, Remus after saying their hello's they made their way to the shrieking shack.

" Remus I'm scared."

" I know Hermione but we will get through this together and Dumbledore will never let anything happen to you."

" I Know, but I cant help being scared, at least you know you will be human in the morning I will be a wolf a mere shadow of myself."

" Hermione we will find a way to make you human again but for now we cannot control your transformation the moon will be up any moment now."

Hermione and Remus sat in the shack in silence neither knowing what to say to the other when Remus heard scratching outside the door and went to see what it could be when he was knocked to the ground by a huge black dog he recognised as Sirius.

Sirius ran over to Hermione after bounding off Remus who was still in a heap on the ground with a disgruntled look on his face.

After Hermione Pet Sirius on the head, Remus walked over to them with a small smile gracing his features as he spoke.

" Looks like were going to have a little company tonight." He let out a soft chuckle while Sirius barked enthusiastically.

" Yeah I suppose…" Hermione's voice hitched in her throat as her body went rigid, and her Muscles were contracting, it was beginning."

" Remus, It hurts so…so Much." Hermione was gasping through the pain going through her Body.

" Hermione I'm here Just breath, I'm not leaving you just keep breathing." Remus was now doubled over in pain, and could not talk as the changes were beginning on him as well.

Hermione's Body went Rigid, as her muscles tore and stretched, her bones were slowly breaking and re-moulding themselves to fit the form of a wolf instead of a human. Her skin had a tingling sensation that then felt like needles were slowly being pushed through each one of her hair follicles. Hermione let out a blood-curdling scream as her spine snapped and bent and into a smaller shape. Her nose and mouth slowly stretched into the shape of a small muzzle when she let out what sounded like a mix between a scream and a howl as her jaw snapped in two and pulled apart to form her full muzzle.

Hermione tried to open her eyes but was blinded with pain as her eyes were changing and she was developing canines and fangs instead of her normal teeth.

The last thing to happen was her fingers slowly snapped and receded into her arms as paws replaced her hands and her feet lengthened to accommodate her back paws. Hermiones Tail was the last thing to change as her spine lengthened in the end and bone pushed out of her lower back to form a tail.

After Her Transformation was complete, she let out a long low howl. Hermione lay on her side whimpering for a few minutes, when a large grey wolf and a black dog came over to her side.

The Dog and Wolf that was Remus and Sirius stared at Hermione's new form and to be blunt she was beautiful.

She was a little smaller than Remus though much bigger than Sirius she had a white coat of fur with two brown spots on her left ear and the other on her hind leg.

She was having a little trouble moving around with four legs instead of two but quickly got the hang of it after falling over twice.

The black dog slowly made its way over to her, but stopped in his tracks when she growled at him, Hermione was nervous she knew who they were but thought them a threat, she could take the dog but the male wolf would be a problem, he was bigger than she was and looked older.

" Come on pup were not going to hurt you."

Hermione turned towards Remus that was his voice that spoke but how wolves cant speak, she cocked her head to the right in a questioning way.

Then the Wolf and Dog tried to make their way towards Hermione, her ears were low on her head and she bared her fangs at them emitting a low growl.

Remus stepped forward while she was growling and Growled back at her and then she heard him speak again but it was in her head and he was barking, she could understand his barking.

" Hermione come on your just a pup, no one is going to attack you."

" Get away from me, I am no pup, " she growled in return."

" Hermione its Remus and Sirius, snap out of it." Sirius stepped forward as he was barking while Remus simply stood facing Hermione.

" I don't care, just leave me alone." Hermione snapped at Sirius growling as he backed off to Leave Remus to deal with the large hostile female werewolf.

Remus took things into his own paws when Hermione started snapping at Sirius, he leaped on her pinning her to the ground and with a low growl told her off.

" Sirius is trying to help Hermione, Calm down you need to try and control the wolf, you control it dont let it take control." He snapped at her when she tried to get away but stopped when he snapped.

Hermione stared at him for a few minutes and at the position they were in, if wolves could blush, she would be as read as Ginny Weasley's Hair.

Sirius let out a playful bark while Hermione sighed and let out a growl to say she gave up, Remus climbed off her and she went straight to one of the corners where she sat sulkily.

" I'm not going to bite you know." Sirius grinned his best doggy grin and sat down facing Hermione with his head on his legs.

Remus let out a soft growl and a strange noise that sounded like a laugh; Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and stood on all fours. She jumped straight over Sirius' head and tackled Remus to the Ground pinning him there.

" What are you laughing at."

" He's laughing at you your just so cute when your angry." Hermione turned on Sirius for that comment and the three chased each other around the shack playfully.

Later that evening Hermione, Remus and Sirius had settled down for the night. After the events of that night Remus sat, talking through their minds while Hermione got some well-deserved rest.

" Moony theirs something weird about Hermione, its like she has this presence around her that…. I don't know, it's hard to explain."

" I know what you mean Padfoot, its like she has this air of superiority over us, I was kinda scared when she started growling at us."

" Yeah well you put her backing her place didn't you."

" Yes well that was necessary, what if Albus and I cannot control her in the time between full moon. It felt wrong to be aggressive towards her their was a sense of foreboding when I tried to over power her."

" You don't think that she's you know."

" What, you don't mean that she the, she couldn't be. Could she?"

" My Lord, you promised us the Alpha it was in our agreement to join you."

" Fenir, you dare question me, I have your precious Alpha and she will be given to you in due time."

" My Lord ……"

" Leave My sight and Gather the rest of the werewolves I have a little job for you, and when it is complete you can have your Alpha."

" Thank you My Lord."

Voldemort hissed his orders to Fenir Greyback with red snake eyes narrowed to form mere slits. What Greyback didn't know was that Voldemort had no intention in giving the werewolves their beloved leader and Alpha even if he had her in his control, which he didn't.

Fenir slowly made his way out of Voldemorts sight bowing low as he left. After the door was shut, Fenir turned to his brother Brutus and began talking in hurried whispers making their way around the corner and down the corridor of the riddle mansion to where the other werewolves were waiting for them to return from the meeting with Voldemort.

" Fenir what has he said?"

" Nothing Brother but he refuses to hand her over."

" I am willing to bet my life he has been planning to double cross us as soon as our work is done." Robustus warned the two brothers voice low with concern.

" Not to worry Robustus if he does not hand her over we will take her from him." One of the werewolves had stepped out of the shadows to voice his opinion.

" He will kill us all before handing her over." Another werewolf screamed from the sidelines.

" Who is to say he even has her." Others in the room were beginning to speculate on what Voldemort intends them to do.

" Enough of this." Fenir shouted " The dark lord wishes to speak to us, all of us."

AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Read Review and Request.

I wanted to say thanks for the reviews I have received so far and I will reply to them all personally.

Thanks again I luv u guys Mrs.T.Felton xXx


	3. Chapter 3

**Alpha Female **

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Hey guys this is the third chapter I hope you really like it. I wanted to say thanks for all people who have reviewed so far **

**You guys are great really. Mrs.T.Felton .xXx. .xXx.**

**Recap**

" Fenir what has he said?"

" Nothing Brother but he refuses to hand her over."

" I am willing to bet my life he has been planning to double cross us as soon as our work is done." Robustus warned the two brothers voice low with concern.

" Not to worry Robustus if he does not hand her over we will take her from him." One of the werewolves had stepped out of the shadows to voice his opinion.

" He will kill us all before handing her over." Another werewolf screamed from the sidelines.

" Who is to say he even has her." Others in the room were beginning to speculate on what Voldemort intends them to do.

" Enough of this." Fenir shouted " The dark lord wishes to speak to us, all of us."

**xXx- Morning in the shrieking shack -xXx**

Hermione woke early that Morning and stretched out her paws and began looking around to see where the others were.

Sirius was curled up on the floor beside the bed still in dog form. And Remus lay on the bed as naked as the day he was born.

With one, more look towards Remus Hermione thought ' At least I only have to go through this once, unlike Remus.'

Hermione then slowly and quietly made her way out of the Shrieking shack, when she was outside she ran full speed towards the forbidden forest. She would stay there until she had everything figured out, she could not be such a burden to anyone, especially her friends.

She ran further into the forest until she made it to the a small clearing, where she lay down to catch her breath and think things over.

' I can't believe I really ran off like that.' She thought

' But it was for the best, they could not do anything to stop you they are were humans.' Her mind's wolf countered.

' Yes but where will I go during the day? '

' You can hind in the forest that way we can hunt at night.' The wolf said.

Then Hermione got an idea Sirius would be able to track her when he woke up and then he would force her to come back.

No that couldn't happen, I need to loose my scent.

Hermione ran through the forest and came to another small clearing where there was a small lake, the same lake Sirius was found at in her third year.

She walked into the water it was cold but she kept moving and made her way to the other side where she took cover under some of the trees until she knew it was safe.

Back in the Shrieking shack Sirius was beginning to stir, when he was finally fully awake he looked around the room for Hermione, she was gone. Sirius transformed and woke Remus to tell him what was happening.

After Remus and Sirius had checked the whole shack for Hermione, there was no sign, they needed to find her.

Sirius told Remus to get back to the Castle and tell Dumbledore what has happened and he transformed back into a dog to go looking for her.

He picked up her scent easily and began tracing her steps as he made his way out of the shack while Remus made his way back to the castle; she seems to have gone into the forest.

This was going to be trouble there are many creatures in the forest that will not like any foreign creatures running around the forest, and the centaurs were especially protective of 'their' forest.

Sirius was going to have to find her fast, he ran at full speed towards the forest while tracking her scent.

She seemed to have stopped in a clearing and he continued to sniff the ground and air for her scent, when he got a fresh trail he kept running further and deeper into the forest.

He was getting worried now what if she was attacked and cant defend her self what if she died.

When Sirius got to a small lake he began sniffing frantically, he scent was weaker her, she must have gone in the water ' shit ' he thought.

She knew how to lose her scent, she knew we would come looking for her, 'I have to find her ' Sirius thought.

Unknown to Sirius Hermione was watching his every move carefully, she knew he would not find her he had already lost her scent at the waters edge and was beginning to give up.

Hermione sighed in relief when Sirius turned back towards the castle to report to Dumbldore.

Back in the Castle Remus was pacing in Dumbledore's office awaiting Sirius' return and hopefully with Hermione

Dumbledore sat behind his desk with his hands neatly folded in front of him and his brow furrowed as he watched his Professor pace.

" Remus Pacing back and forth is not going to help the situation, she will be fine."

" But Albus I should have watched her more carefully, I should have known she would try something like this."

" Nobody could have known she would try to run away, but she could not have awoken up much before Sirius and yourself did."

" But that's it Albus we don't know, Sirius is searching for her near the forest last time I seen."

Before Dumbledore could answer, Sirius burst into the office and to everyone's dismay without Hermione at his heels.

" Sirius where is she?" Remus asked.

" Have you been able to locate her." Asked Dumbledore.

" Yes and No, She is definitely still in the forest I could feel it but I had lost her scent near a lake, she must have swam across so I couldn't trace her."

" Sirius its ok sit down."

" How is it ok Dumbledore, Remus and I were responsible for that girl and she slipped right passed us, without a noise."

Dumbledore looked at the two frantic men in front of him and indicated for the them to take a seat, when both refused he told Remus to go get Harry and Ginny d he could explain the plan to everyone together.

When the two in question entered the office he explained what had happened and Harry was livid while Ginny was sobbing silently.

Remus continued his pacing while Sirius sat brooding in a corner.

" Harry you must calm down, we will search the grounds for her." Dubledore said in a calm voice

" But what if we can't find her, then what will you do." Harry shot back.

" Harry listen to him, he wants Hermione back as much as we do and weather you like it or not you have to listen to him." Ginny shot at Harry angrily, sick of his shouting.

Dumbledore sent Ginny a small smile and a nod and continued talking to Harry now that he had calmed down.

After explaining the plan to everyone, Harry and Ginny searched the Grounds with Remus and Sirius searched the forbidden forest with Hagrid.

Four hours later they all returned empty handed, there was not one sign that Hermione was still on the grounds of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Their attempts were dropped for the day and they would continue their search for the elusive she wolf in the morning.

Hermione had been hiding in the deepest part of the forest fro most of the day now and only came out when she knew the other's had retired to the castle for the night.

Hermione took the time she had to hunt for smaller animals around the forest. She had to eat something while she was staying there after all.

Later that evening Hermione had a run in with a few of the centaurs when they had attacked her.

The largest one named Bane with a brown body and muscular torso had reared up on his hind legs to ward her off.

" Move beast, you are not welcome in our forest."

Hermione simply growled and lowered her ears ready to attack if need be.

More Centaurs were coming, another two, they were surrounding her now. She didn't know were to go or what to do, they would surely kill her if she refused to leave.

' But the Mule attacked you first.' The wolf said in Hermione's mind.

' I know but I would like to live through this.' Hermione shot back.

" He said leave leave she wolf, your kind is not welcome among us."

That's when it happened one of the Centaurs behind her had shot an arrow at her grazing her shoulder with the tip.

Hermione jumped around and attacked the Centaur that had shot at her, the fight ensued, all the centaurs had taken turns kicking at her.

Then Hermione let the wolf inside her take control, it was too hard not to, she was tired, injured and sore.

She had taken one of the centaurs down as she went straight for his neck and ripped his throat out, after the others seen this they slowly backed away from the she wolf as she approached them growling and snarling, when one spoke.

" Don't think we will take the death of one of our own Lightly wolf we will kill you."

Hermione growled at them baring her fangs dripping with the centaur's blood, she was moving slowly and steadily towards the others of the group; Ready to attack the others when they bolted.

The centaurs ran as fast as there legs could carry them, not wanting to lose another of their own to the she wolf.

Hermione turned on her heal and left the dead Centaur to rot while she finished hunting for the night.

She could have cared less what the other Centaurs had done to her she was going to defend herself while she was here.

**Three weeks later**

Over the three weeks Hermione had been hiding in the forest she had been experimenting with trying to force her body back into Human form, like a human would do to transform into an animal,

And after three weeks of tiring work she had succeeded and could transform into a human, though she stayed in wolf form while in the forest as a precaution.

Harry, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius were in Dumbledore's office again, they had been every night since Hermione went missing, they definitely knew she was still in the forest the day after she went missing they searched the forest again and found a dead centaur near the center of the forest.

They knew Hermione had done it, her scent was all over the centaurs body mixed with some of her own blood but what they couldn't understand was how she took a full grown centaur down by herself. Though they were starting to lose faith in finding her now she had been missing for three weeks without one sighting, but what annoyed them the most was they knew she was still on the grounds they could sense it.

Tonight was the full moon, Remus and Sirius would be able to track her down as she will have to transform into full werewolf for the night and she will be weak from her transformation, or so they thought.

Voldemort was sitting in his throne like chair in a huge circular room in the Riddle mansion awaiting his loyal followers so he could tell them his plans.

Minutes later and thirty to forty people entered the large room, awaiting orders.

" My Lord we are here and awaiting your orders." Said Fenir.

" I want you to go to the forest on Hogwarts grounds bring any werewolves, or people from the forest to me."

" But my lord they are mere students why would you need them." Robustus said.

" I have reason to believe one of the students was turned to a werewolf a friend of that Potter and I wish to use this student as bait to catch him." Voldemort hissed.

" But what if Potter gets to her first?"

" Think Brutus, do you really think saint Potter will go face to face with nearly forty vicious and hungry werewolves on a full moon."

" Sorry my lord I should have never doubted you." Said Langdon

" Yes you will do well to remember next time, and as a small reminder….Crucio…"

The screams of agony left Langdon's mouth before he could control them; his body was twitching and writhing in pain as if he had thousands of hot sharp blades trust into his skin.

This is not what he needed mere hours before his transformation which would be much more painful.

The other werewolves were becoming agitated by the prolonged punishment and some had started growling and snarling at Voldemort.

When he heard this he stopped, not even he was foolish enough to take on so many werewolves right before the full moon it was suicide for any wizard or mortal.

When the spell had been dropped, Voldemort called his most faithful to the front.

" Fenir, keep your beasts under control, or I will exterminate them. I want you to leave immediately and take them all five of them with you I have plans for the others."

" Brutus, Langdon, Robustus, Shiela and Feringraw you come with me."

After Fenir had picked he left, he chose the biggest from the males and the quickest from the females, though there were only six female in a group of thirty five males.

They quickly aparated to Hogsmeade and made their way into the forbidden Forest before their transformations started which should be any minute now.

The transformations of all werewolves on Hogwarts grounds were complete; Remus was leaving the Shrieking Shack with Sirius at his heels.

Hermione was moving quietly through the forest hunting, not knowing there were others there, e and Fenir and his gang were scouting the forest for people and werewolves.

Hermione had caught an unfamiliar scent from the air, it was other werewolves, that much she could tell but she didn't know how many it was more than one anyway.

She knew for sure Remus would be in the forest but whom else.

Remus ran into the forest after picking up Hermione's scent he was determined to find her, when he nearly ran into another, he hadn't noticed them, there were six of them a pack with Fenir Greyback in front. He had never in his life seen so many clustered together in the forbidden forest, there was usually the odd straggler that is it.

Remus stood frozen with Sirius in the circle of werewolves, these were wild and feral but Remus and Sirius had their ears back and were ready to attack anyone who came near them.

Robustus came to the front, as one of the bigger males he started the fight with Remus and Sirius and soon they were both being attacked by the feral group.

When Fenir realized they had these under control he left to find others, after he had caught the unfamiliar scent of a female werewolf. (That's' how these guys find everything, by scent ok bare with me)

' This must be the one the Dark Lord speaks of.'

Fenir ran towards the scent and found the owner very quickly. She was hunting in one of the darker areas of the forest. She was very young, but he could tell something was different about her, the way she moved she was a lot stronger than your average female werewolf and her general appearance, she was pure white with two small brown spots, her coat was slightly discolored from the centaur blood that she was drenched in.

However, Fenir looked quite pleased when he smelt the centaur's blood from her.

Hermione turned slowly from where she was standing and came face to face with Fenir Greyback, one of the most feared werewolves of her time.

She heard him emit a low growl as he stepped towards her, she lowered her ears baring her fangs at him growling and snarling.

He didn't even flinch, he just kept advancing towards her in a menacing way, and the fight started Fenir bit into her shoulder while Hermione grabbed one of his legs in her mouth and flipped him over. Even though Hermione was strong, she couldn't match his strength and he pinned her to the ground, he then picked her up by the scruff but she struggled and knocked into a tree falling unconscious.

When Fenir noticed she was unconscious he flipped her over onto his back and ran towards the others still fighting.

Hours had passed and Sirius was now unconscious beside a large tree in the distance, while Remus still battled the Werewolves. A long low Howl heard in the distance, and was coming closer, when Fenir ran into the clearing, holding Hermione.

Remus tried to make his way to her but the two large males were blocking his way while the others left, Remus didn't realize what was happening, why were they all leaving and then it hit him the moon was setting already he needed to get back to the Shack with Sirius.

Remus lifted Sirius onto his own back and dashed towards the Womping willow.

**AN: ****There's chapter three finally, well I really want to know what you guys think of the story so far because I'm not getting much support which makes me think if you like it or not.**

**If you like it tell me and ill keep writing, if you don't tell me and ill stop.**

**All flames comments reviews and requests welcome, everyone is welcome to their own opinion of my little fic.**

**Love, **

**Mrs.T.Felton**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alpha Female**

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Hey everyone I am looking for a beta for this story because I fear for you, my poor readers suffering from my bad spelling and grammar.**

**If anyone is interested ...IM... me, I would really like it if you had msn so we could talk things over first. **

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**Recap:**

When Fenir noticed she was unconscious he flipped her over onto his back and ran towards the others still fighting.

Hours had passed and Sirius was now unconscious beside a large tree in the distance, while Remus still battled the Werewolves. A long low Howl heard in the distance, and was coming closer, when Fenir ran into the clearing, holding Hermione.

Remus tried to make his way to her but the two large males were blocking his way while the others left, Remus didn't realize what was happening, why were they all leaving and then it hit him the moon was setting already he needed to get back to the Shack with Sirius.

Remus lifted Sirius onto his own back and dashed towards the Whomping willow.

**.xXx. Morning after the Moon .xXx. **

Hermione awoke to the smell of decaying flesh; she gingerly opened her eyes but closed quickly as a single beam of light shone in her eyes from a barred window high above her head.

Opening her eyes again she realized she was in a small dungeon, it was cold wet and dark and was uncharacteristically eerie. Looking around she found what seemed to make the place more eerie; there were dead and decomposing bodies still attached to the chains and shackles lining the walls.

The smell normally overwhelming was pure torture to her werewolf senses. She let out a long howl of pain and stood gingerly, but collapsed moments later. The pain in her bones and muscles was keeping her from moving anywhere.

' They must have beat me while I was unconscious.' Thought Hermione

The door of the dungeon opened to reveal two Death Eaters with malicious glints in their eyes; the skull like masks they wore obscured their faces.

They slowly made their way inside the dungeon and dragged Hermione up by the scruff attaching a muzzle and chain on Hermione Dragging her from the room unceremoniously.

Hermione began growling and snarling, baring her fangs at the two Death Eaters, both men flinched but regained their composure and laughed coldly when they realized she wasn't getting out of that muzzle.

" The Dark lord wishes to see you." Spat the tallest Death eater.

" And don't bother struggling, you are going no where my dear." The other snarled.

Hermione recognized the other Death Eaters voice, and when she seen the blonde hair protruding from the back of the mask it confirmed her thoughts, she pounced on the man's back knocking him to the ground snarling ferociously.

Remus was now sitting in the hospital wing with Sirius and Dumbledore having his wounds tended to.

Sirius retold the story of the previous night up until the point where he was knocked unconscious, after that Remus took up the story.

" Albus, Fenrir carried her away, there was nothing I could do. The others…."

" Think nothing of it Remus, we will find her." said Dumbledore.

" But Dumbledore there is no way we will be able to infiltrate any of Voldemorts strongholds with the werewolves inside. No offence but old Moony would be no help against so many." stated Sirius.

" None taken Padfoot."

" Well, before we start discussing plans for a rescue mission. We must have you two healed and ready to fight, if need be."

" Of course Dumbledore."

Dumbledore left the hospital wing in silence, leaving the matron to do her job. When he arrived at his office he immediately flooed Moody.

Moody arrived in Dumbledore's office looking older and more tired than ever. His graying hair was a stark contrast to his tanned weather beaten skin and cascaded past his shoulders like a lion's mane.

Dumbledore briefed Moody on the situation and agreed to pull some of the Order members together on a search party for the girl.

Other members from the Order were to keep their eyes and ears open for word of Hermione.

Hours later Kingsley Shacklebolt entered Order Headquarters with news of Hermione's disappearance.

" Dumbledore she was seen in a forest with Fenir and the other werewolves in a small forest on the outskirts of Wales."

" Was she walking or being carried." Asked Remus.

" Carried, why."

" No reason, its just Voldemort will try turn her."

" Why would Voldemort want Hermione, she is too inexperienced as a werewolf to be any use to him." Kingsley said.

" She is the Alpha of the pack." Said Sirius.

" Really, well that changes everything. We will send our best Order members to known hideouts belonging to Voldemort and search for her." Said Kingsley.

Back in Riddle Mansion.

Hermione was thrown into a large circular room, muzzle and chain still attached. A cold cruel laugh could be heard along with various growls throughout the room.

Turning towards the cruel laugh, Hermione realized it was Voldemort; he was seated on a silver high backed chair that overlooked the rest of the room. The only beings close to voldemort were the Death Eaters; none of the werewolves were brave enough to be near that chair.

Upon looking around the room she realized the walls were lined with Death Eaters and Werewolves alike dressed in black cloaks, their faces were covered by large hoods. Strangely, she seemed to sense the werewolves and know every one of the werewolves' names from the top of her head.

She turned her head sharply and was faced with the gleaming eyes of Fenrir Greyback he stared at her grinning evilly as Voldemort called upon her attention.

Voldemort stared down at Hermione in disgust, she was standing on all fours trying desperately to remain standing but the pain coursing through her body was too much, she would not last much longer.

" Well, look who we have here the great feared Alpha, a female feared by those who posses double her strength." He paused glaring at her through slits. "Join me." Voldemort hissed.

Hermione steadied herself on all fours and growled deeply, staring into the eyes of the Dark Lord with unwavering anger.

He lifted his arm, removed his wand from his robes, and pointed it at her.

Fenrir stared at her incredulously wondering why she would cross the Dark Lord and then challenge him to his face. Fenrir held a small amount of Admiration for his Alpha and his face showed it, she is young, strong and to stubborn to agree to the Lords demands.

As quickly as it had come, it had left, and his face returned to the stony expression in disinterest.

" We are both leaders, and together could destroy those who would destroy your kind without a second thought. So ill say it again Join me." He spat.

Hermione bared her teeth and took a step forward, never one to back down when faced with a challenge, and she was definitely not joining him.

He pointed the wand at her and hissed one word, " Crucio." Hermione fell to the ground twitching and howling in pain, the other werewolves began growling at Voldemort for hurting their Alpha.

Fenrir had stepped towards Voldemort along with other members of the pack; Lord or not her would not hurt their true leader.

The pain had stopped as quickly as it had come and Hermione was back on her feet within seconds, her blood was boiling with anger and she was glaring at Voldemort, teeth bared and ears flat on her head.

Voldemort called out to three of his werewolf followers to fight her.

" Fenir, Sheila, Brutus, fight her now." Voldemort hissed.

Hermione stepped towards them and growled in challenge, she would not go down without a fight. She was surprised however, when Fenir stepped forward and refused to fight her.

The other werewolves quickly followed his lead and refused to fight.

" We cannot my Lord, she is our Alpha." Growled Greyback.

" Yes my Lord, she could kill anyone of us without any difficulty." Said Robustus.

" Fine, I will deal with you later." He hissed.

Voldemort conjured a small battle arena around Hermione and placed seven of his bravest Death Eaters inside with the werewolf.

The Death Eaters entered the arena cautiously; watching Hermione's every move. Others were gathered around the edge eager to see how strong this Alpha really is.

" You may do what you wish inside this arena, but she is not to be killed." Voldemort hissed.

" My Lord…." growled Sheila.

" Enough we are testing your Filthy Alpha's strength."

Fenrir growled but said nothing.

Among the Death Eaters in the ring were Lucius Malfoy. ' Oh I'm going to have fun killing you.' Hermione thought.

She slowly circled the Death Eaters, sniffing the air around them, snapping and growling as she went.

" What is she doing already, Fight." Spat Voldemort.

" My Lord, she is singling out the weakest members of the group." Said Fenir " watch."

Everyone's attention turned back to the Wolf and Death Eaters in the ring, Hermione lunged at the larger one knocking it to the ground, she went straight for his jugular artery and ripped it from his throat, he was dead within seconds.

Leaving the dead body behind she began circling the group again, watching each ones reaction to her kill, and awaiting there first move towards her.

The breathing of her captives was becoming more rapid as they fought against the feral creature for their lives, and mainly their pride and respect within Voldemorts inner circle.

Hexes and curses were thrown at the wolf, but she was too quick for any of them to hit their targets, and soon there was only one Death Eater left in the arena among the scattered limbs and bleeding bodies.

Lucius Malfoy was the only one left standing; he and Hermione stood facing each other for a moment before he threw a crucio at her.

Hermione dogged the curse and stood on all fours, without notice she transformed back into her human body and cast a wandless ' Sectumsempra' on him before transforming back. The curse had hit him squarely in the chest knocking him to the ground with a howl of anguish.

She quickly made her way towards Malfoy, who was now lying in a pool of his own blood.

Jumping on his chest, she dug her claws deeply into his open gashes and ripped them back without any hesitation.

She lowered her muzzle to one of the long gashes across his chest and began dragging her rough tongue across them tasting his blood.

Others in the room looked on in awh and disgust as she slowly tore the flesh from his body, giving him a slow painful death.

Malfoy stared at her in shock and disgust, as the last of his will to live drained from her body.

The last thing the great and powerful Lucius Malfoy seen in life was a feral wolf standing over him with a victorious glint in her eye as she licked his blood from her muzzle.

An ecstatic howl of triumph sounded around the room and signaled his death.

Others in the room looked on in awh and disgust as she slowly tore the flesh from his body, giving him a slow painful death.

Voldemort looked pleased by her actions but was disappointed hi Death Eaters could not hold their own in front of only one werewolf, and it wasn't even full moon.

Fenir in particular seemed transfixed on her, not until a moment ago had he known her original identity. He held an amount of respect for her, the way she singled out her pray and slowly and maliciously tore the flesh from their bones watching the light leave his eyes. It was done with and a characteristic grace that only wolves held.

What shocked him most was their Alpha was Harry Potter's best friend. The same one who had helped him kill so many in the last battle, the little Know – it – all who had refused to kill anyone in the beginning was now just as ruthless a killer as he was.

Perhaps their reasons for killing were different but they had the same grace in killing that was only accomplished with years of practice.

It had been one year since Hermione was captured by Voldemort and was under strict supervision, nobody except Voldemort, Fenir and the pack were permitted near her.

Hermione put up a daily fight as she was dragged before Voldemort and brutally beaten repeatedly trying to convince her to join him.

He would have killed her a long time ago to make it quick and be rid of her, if he knew her pack would not kill him just as quickly.

Hermione rarely thought of Harry and the others back at Hogwarts, she knew they were fine without her. A year ago Hermione was staying in Hogwarts castle with her friends and Family that were still alive. She had long ago finished her schooling because of the war; in fact, she was 23 then and was soon to celebrate her 24. Her focus now, was her family, her pack.

Hermione had become more in touch with her wolf and learned to embrace it each full moon and let it control her body in exchange that she controls the mind like a conscience. After a whole year with her pack, they grew ever closer, and learned a lot about each other.

She knew sooner or later she would have to choose one of the males in her pack to be the Alpha male to help her lead the pack, especially if she were to bear cubs.

Her mate would have to be strong, quick and he would have to be one of the more experienced members of the pack.

The Door to her small dungeon opened and a member of her pack entered, it was Nali Brutus' mate. Hermione recognized her presence and placed her head back over her folded paws nursing to deep gash across her front leg.

Nali leaned down beside her and began cleaning the wound with a cloth and small bowl of water, muttering under her breath angrily. When the leg was fixed up Hermione spoke to her.

(AN: **Bold** is Hermione speaking telepathically with Nali, Nali speaks normally. Ok

" _**What is the matter Nali?" Hermione passed to Nali's mind.**_

" Nothing master." Said Nali quietly.

" _**Do not call me master, you choose to follow me I do not force you." Hermione growled**_

" Sorry."

" _**Call me Hermione it is my givin name, now tell me what is wrong." commanded Hermione.**_

" What is wrong, is you should not be here like this, you are so much more powerful than them yet they cage you like an animal." Growled Nali.

" _**Well that will not be for much longer, I will be leaving this place soon. I will take any of you who wish to come." Said Hermione then looked up at Nali " how long have I been here."**_

The thought had never crossed her mind, she had never asked. She could have been her for months and she never noticed, she was to busy with her pack to worry about such trivial things as time.

" One year exactly."

" _**Ok, never mind that now. I have a plan for tonight."**_

Nali looked taken aback but listened to Hermione's plans for tonight. Voldemort had come to trust the pack enough to bring their Alpha out on full moons instead of locked away attacking herself.

They had only one condition to bring her back when the moon set. Countless times Hermione tried to escape but Death Eaters were placed carefully around the forest, high in the trees as an extra precaution.

Hermione had stopped in the middle of her plans, and began sniffing the air. When she realized what the odd smell was a wolfish grin was plastered on her face as she stared at Nali.

" _**You never said you were expecting." Hermione growled sternly.**_

" I didn't know honestly, we were only together last full moon. How can you tell." Asked Nali shocked.

" _**They are Brutus', correct." Asked Hermione, ignoring Nali's question. It was more a statement than a question.**_

Hermione waited Patiently for her answer but she merely nodded. The initial shock sinking in, she was going to be a mother.

Hermione's face then turned grave as she stared at the young mother to be.

" _**We must leave sooner than I expected." Hermione spoke softly." Bring Brutus to me."**_

" Hermione what is the matter." Nali asked genuinely concerned for her leader.

" _**You know what is to happen after you first three months of pregnancy as a werewolf, don't you." Hermione asked.**_

" Yes but what has that got to do with Brutus." Suddenly comprehension dawned on her face and she felt ill. " Oh NO."

" _**Werewolves must be stuck in wolf from to bear and raise the cubs." Hermione growled. " You will need to be kept safe."**_

Nali simply nodded and left Hermione lying on the cold floor of the Dungeon, later Nali and Brutus returned and stood before her.

Brutus looked confused as he stared between his mate and his Alpha, surely, nothing was wrong.

Hermione stood and padded her way over to Brutus, after explaining the plan he was ready to pass word of the plan to others.

Before he left, Hermione called him back and told him to take great care of Nali.

" _**Any harm comes to her or the cubs you will not live."**_ **_Hermione growled,_** she did not really mean it but thought it would shake him up somewhat.

Looking confused he stared between his mate and leader again and let her words wash over him, the only word that seemed to register in his mind was 'Cubs'.

Upon leaving the dungeon with Nali, lestrange swaggered towards them demanding to know what they were doing so he could report to their lord.

" The Dark Lord wishes to see you Brutus, you too Nali." Spat lestrange. " He wants to know why you are spending so much time down in the dungeons." He hissed.

" What we do with our Alpha is none of your concern." Nali was snarling.

" And I don't think this is such a safe place right now for you." Spat Brutus.

" And why is that." Lestrange shot back.

" You are standing with two pissed werewolves in a confined space mere hours from a full Moon." Snarled Brutus as he walked away watching Lestrange Gulp and scamper away.

Both werewolves stopped in their tracks when they heard fighting from above, there could not be a battle so soon and on a full moon. They were idiots.

The death Eaters would be able to hold off the order members for another hour before the moon rose.

Then their Alpha would lead them on to a better future or so she had promised, Nali could not help but voice her thoughts to her mate.

" Who will become the male Alpha, who do you think she will choose from the pack."

" I do not know, but for now my concern is to keep you and the cubs safe from harm this night."

Thoughts brushed aside Brutus lead his mate to safety leaving all humanity in him behind as he embraced his wolf, the true hunter and predator.

He would kill mercilessly to protect his pack; he would help the Alpha in her mission tonight.

He would be a ruthless killer, ripping the throats of anyone who dare cross him on this night and with the help of his sadistic brother, the all feared Fenrir Greyback none would be left alive. Or so he thought.

Any emotions he had left, the loving qualities he held only for his pack, were left back by his mate as he found the other's and prepared for battle.

It has been three months since anybody had seen Hermione, and members of the Order were beginning to lose hope.

Remus knew Hermione was still alive and very much strong, the other werewolves would die before they let their Alpha be harmed, but what he feared was not her safety but her sanity.

Would Hermione turn on the Order when they arrive, would she come back with them and leave the pack?, Unanswered questions coursed through his mind like an unyielding storm.

Tonight was a full moon and the order had planned one last attack, this time on the Riddle Manor.

Aurors and Order member's alike came to Riddle manor, they were being helped from the inside, Severus Snape was going to let them enter his Masters home.

The moon was now high in the sky. Not long ago had Remus' screams of pain and torture, been heard by those he considered family. The forest he lay in was now quiet, as if the animals around knew what dangers lurked in the shadows of the Full Moon.

They slowly made their way towards the Riddle Mansion were they would be met by hordes of Death Eaters, the werewolves should be a problem though especially if they still had Hermione hostage.

The Doors to the mansion flew open and Order members and Aurors alike cascaded through the huge doors, to begin the perils of battle.

Death Eaters were awaiting them in the small confines of the entrance hall.

The battle had begun.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you liked it tell me and if you didn't tell me any way ok..**

**Remember R&R **

**Mrs.T.Felton**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alpha Female**

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I don't know what to say other than thank you for everything so far you guys are great, And I really hope your enjoying the story so far because I love writing it. **

**To answer one of your Questions, Hermione is still for the light side. She is not evil, or bad, she just has a different priority than school now.**

**Recap:**

It has been three months since anybody had seen Hermione, and members of the Order were beginning to lose hope.

Remus knew Hermione was still alive and very much strong, the other werewolves would die before they let their Alpha be harmed, but what he feared was not her safety but her sanity.

Would Hermione turn on the Order when they arrive, would she come back with them and leave the pack?, Unanswered questions coursed through his mind like an unyielding storm.

Tonight was a full moon and the order had planned one last attack, this time on the Riddle Manor.

Aurors and Order member's alike came to Riddle manor, they were being helped from the inside, Severus Snape was going to let them enter his Masters home.

The moon was now high in the sky. Not long ago had Remus' screams of pain and torture, been heard by those he considered family. The forest he lay in was now quiet, as if the animals around knew what dangers lurked in the shadows of the Full Moon.

They slowly made their way towards the Riddle Mansion were they would be met by hordes of Death Eaters, the werewolves should be a problem though especially if they still had Hermione hostage.

The Doors to the mansion flew open and Order members and Aurors alike cascaded through the huge doors, to begin the perils of battle.

Death Eaters were awaiting them in the small confines of the entrance hall.

The battle had begun.

September – 15th

The Riddle Manor once a beautiful piece of architecture now lay in ruins the battle between light and dark forces and destroyed most of the building.

The fight still raged on, though the numbers were substantially smaller, The Death Eaters were losing but most kept fighting, others fled in fear for their lives.

Downstairs in the dungeons all the Werewolves had transformed and Hermione was released from the Dungeon to prowl the night.

When she heard the noise of the battle she called for her pack to tell her what was going on upstairs. The others were fully aware of everything in their werewolf form, they did not need wolfsbane potion to keep their sanity as long as their alpha was close.

Hermione led the pack down a dark corridor that led to the outside world, when they reach the battle scene Order members were struggling against Death Eaters and Harry was locked in a fierce battle with Voldemort.

' So tonight shall be the last battle.' Thought Hermione.

Hermione turned to Fenir and the rest of her pack she told them to wait in the shadows and position themselves near any Death Eaters. They were only to move when she called for them and they would strike as one leaving no followers of Voldemort alive.

Fenir had a malicious and feral glint in his eyes as he licked his lips he could nearly taste the blood in his mouth, and couldn't wait to sink his teeth into those hypocrite aristocrats. He would have loved to kill Malfoy himself but the Alpha had killed him before he had his chance, 'not that it mattered, it was a fine kill.' He thought.

Hermione pointed her muzzle towards the moon and let out a loud howl which was followed by her pack, the sound sent chills down your body it had an eerie beauty as the wolves sang to the moon in unison and perfect synchrony.

Everyone within earshot of the werewolves stopped all movement when the howls were heard, nobody dared move, an eerie silence enveloped the scene as the wolves cried out, after a moment the battle rekindled as if nothing had just happened and Harry stood facing Voldemort.

Voldemort was looking more tired than ever, the battle had been going on for hours and Harry did not seem to be tiring, he had more energy than anyone should have in a battle.

He dodged and ducked, skidded and rolled across the blood covered, battlefield in an attempt to dodge Voldemorts attacks.

Since the battle had begun Harry had not thrown one spell at Voldemort, he simply dodged the attacks, and it seemed to be more effective since Voldemort was tiring fast.

**AN:** Harry and Voldemort are both speaking in parcel tongue… just in case you do not know.

" Harry I ssee you have improved ssince we lassst fought." Voldemort hissed

" And I see you haven't." Harry hissed.

"Fight Boy or Die." Laughed Voldemort.

" Why should I fight and wasste my energy, when I can wait and dodge your attacksss."

" Wait for what Potter, nobody is coming to sssave you." He spat.

" Yess, but I unlike you have the advantage of youth on my sside and you are tiring fasst." Harry replied coolly while dodging a cruciatus curse.

" I am not tiring boy, and you will meet the ssame fate ass your Traitor Father and Mudblood mother, in the end." Voldemort hissed, frustrated.

" This iss the End Voldemort and you not I will die tonight." Harry hissed

Harry shot the killing curse at Voldemort and He barely dodged it, Voldemort shot the Cruciatus curse at Harry hitting him squarely in the chest.

Harry was Writhing and squirming in pain on the ground until the curse was lifted; with one swift movement, Voldemort was now standing over Harry wand pointed at his back calling abuse at him.

Harry heard another howl closer this time, and looked over his shoulder; on a large hill stood a huge white wolf, it charged towards Harry and Voldemort and stopped two foot away.

Voldemort was looking amused as the Wolf snarled and growled at the two her ears low and fangs bared.

" Potter don't you recognise your own best friend." Voldemort laughed.

" Hermione." Harry asked incredulously. " No, it couldn't be." He choked.

Voldemort laughed and confirmed it, " She has been here for a year now and you failed to find her."

Hermione growled when her name was mentioned and turned to face Voldemort, Harry took this as a chance to get back on his feet.

He looked around and seen werewolves everywhere, it was hard to distinguish who they were attacking through the blood that was now filling his eyes.

Hermione knocked the wand from Voldemort's hand and bit into his shoulder tearing the flesh, She ran off into the battle leaving Harry with an unarmed and injured Voldemort.

Harry stared after her and watched her join the fight, and turned back to Voldemort. With two small words, the most powerful Dark Wizard was dead at last.

" Avada Kedavra." Voldemorts pale snake like, body fell to the ground in a crumple of pale limbs and black robes.

Hermione raced into the battle, when she heard Harry's screams of pain, when she reached him he was laying on his stomach in a pool of blood, though it was not his own, she could smell it.

She let out a howl to signal the other werewolves to join the battle, while she helped Harry disarm Voldemort and maybe even kill him in the process.

Hermione approached them cautiously and growled at Voldemort who just laughed.

Harry was frozen with Shock for a moment when he realized it really was Hermione, but when he called her name, she growled at him ' not now.' She thought, hoping he would get the message.

After Voldemort was disarmed, Hermione raced off to rejoin her pack in the battle.

Hermione was faced with two Death Eaters, when they seen her they both visibly shook but fought anyways, they would not let their fear conquer them now.

Within minutes, both Death Eaters were Dead and Hermione sustained a few injuries to her leg and chest.

The battle had died down; though people were still locked in battle most were dead or UN conscience.

Hermione and the pack sunk into the forest and out of sight of all who still occupied the battlefield she waited until the last Death Eaters were dead before she transformed back into her human form and walked back out onto the battlefield, leaving her pack in the confines of the forest for safety.

Harry ran towards her and engulfed her in a huge hug followed by most of the order members, they were all so happy to see her that nobody noticed a pair of amber eyes glowing on the edge of the forest and a low growl coming from where the eyes were.

Remus heard the growl and turned around looking around for the source of the noise, but when he could not find it, he dismissed it as a trick of the mind.

When he heard it again he nudged Sirius arm with his muzzle to get his attention but luckily he had heard it too and was keeping a close eye on the edge of the forest.

" Hermione we have been looking for you, for over a year now." Harry said.

" Yeah we even searched the forbidden forest after you left, but all we found was the dead centaur." Sirius said.

" Well that centaur attacked me first." Hermione spat.

" Never mind that now Hermione, why did you run away."

" I couldn't stay there, I just couldn't, I have to much to deal with to stay there but I can take care of my self." Hermione said her voice was devoid of all emotion when she spoke.

" Its' ok Hermione at least you can come back now everything will be fine." Sirius said.

" I'm not coming back." Hermione laughed.

" What do you mean, you have to come back." Harry pleaded.

" Harry I left for a reason, I'm not going back." Hermione said sternly. " Not as if I'll be accepted anyway." She muttered.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and she stepped back to free herself from his grip, when he would not let go she pushed him away from her.

Hermione heard the growls coming from the distance and knew it would mean trouble for Harry.

" Harry I'm warning you, let go." Hermione growled.

He wouldn't let go, Harry was pleading with her to come back with him to Hogwarts, Harry held on tighter and tried to pull her when he heard a low growling coming from the forest.

A Large pack of werewolves slowly walked out of the forest all feral looking, with fangs bared, a few order members yelped and gasped others raised their wands at the feral pack.

" Harry I warned you."

" Hermione quick move out of the way, Werewolves." Shouted Harry.

Fenrir stepped to the front of the group and everyone recognised him immediately, and were prepared for any of his attacks.

Fenrir lunged at Harry Knocking him to the ground and away from Hermione; his front paws placing pressure on Harry's chest keeping him pinned to the ground. His fangs were bared, and drool and blood were dripping from his fangs and onto Harry's chest, a deranged look in his amber orbs.

The Order member's were now pointing all wands towards the werewolf trying to get a clear shot without hitting Harry. Some members were looking at Hermione curiously, she had not even flinched when Fenrir attacked her best friend, and she actually smiled.

The other Werewolves closed in around the order and were snarling and growling behind Hermione and she still did not move.

Remus looked at the other werewolves' feral glares, and backed up a few steps as the others approached.

Sirius was the last to raise his wand and was about to speak when Hermione stopped him.

" Sirius don't." Hermione snarled, many order members backed away slightly at the dark look on her face and in her eyes.

" But Harry, I am not leaving…" Shouted Sirius.

" Nobody is hurting Harry, and he will leave with you in one piece. Now lower your wand"

" But Fenrir will rip him to pieces. Move Mione." Sirius shouted he was getting angrier by the

Moment and so were the wolves.

Hermione just laughed at him and said, " Has he done anything so far, since when have you known Fenrir Greyback to wait for a kill." She smiled.

" Well what are you smiling and laughing about, he's your best friend." Sirius spat.

" Their protecting you aren't they." Growled Remus.

" Hermione smiled at Remus and walked towards him making him back up. " Yes he is Remus, why are you so curious." She asked still smiling, making some of the other wolves snicker. (In a doggy way)

Remus never replied just turned away from her. It was clear to him who the other werewolves took orders from, it was also clear that Hermione had changed a lot and not for the better.

The order looked shocked when Hermione addressed Remus, he was in wolf form she could not understand him, could she.

Hermione backed away from Remus and looked over at Harry, who still had the feral wolf on his chest and wands pointed at him.

" Fenrir move." Sighed Hermione, without as much as a growl Fenrir got up off Harry and stood beside Hermione.

The order was still shocked and only recovered when Hermione spoke.

" Serves you right Harry, for trying to make me go somewhere by force." Growled Hermione.

" But Hermione you can't stay out here with these monsters." Harry gasped and covered his mouth when he realized what he had said, even Remus looked shocked.

" That is why I will not leave, you think they are mere monsters when they are just like me, so does that mean you think I am a monster Harry." Hermione snarled.

" Hermione I never meant it like that, it's just, what if they hurt you." Harry pleaded

" Harry I have lived with them for a year and not once have they harmed me, not once." Hermione spat.

" Why are you defending them over your friends and Family Hermione. They would kill any one of us soon as look at us." Harry spat.

" They are my friends and Family." She said darkly.

Hermione turned away from Harry and the Order " I don't want to see you again Harry." and she transformed into her wolf Form and ran into the forest with the rest of her pack, lost in the Darkness.

**.xXx. 12 Grimmauld Place .xXx.**

The Order of the Phoenix had long since returned from the last battle, Voldemort was dead and most of the Death Eaters as well, it was a time for celebration for the freedom that they were now guaranteed now Voldemort was dead.

Harry, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the Kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place with Ginny since their return from the battle, nobody had spoken and nobody had moved, the silence that enveloped the room was deafening.

**Harry P.O.V:**

I could not understand why Hermione would choose to live with those monsters instead of her own friends. Have I not been there enough for her, does she even consider me a friend anymore, would we ever see her again.

All these questions flowed through my mind and I could not help but replay the last time I seen her in my head; She was battered and bruised and covered in dirt, there was an even covering of blood marring her skin and her hair was a tangled mess, all over she was in a right state.

I had gotten the shock of my life when Fenrir Greyback jumped on my chest and sat there snarling, I thought he was going to bite and attack me, but he just sat there.

After what seemed like hours of staring down the wrong side of werewolves' teeth, Greyback climbed of my chest without any protest.

When I looked up I seen that Hermione had told him to move, and he did, just like that.

Hermione turned to me and started shouting, saying it was my own fault that Greyback attacked me, as if I asked him to.

And then she walked away saying she never wanted to see me again, but I know we will, I will make her come back if it's the last thing I do…

**Remus P.O.V:**

When I seen Hermione, I knew she would have been in a state but I never thought she would look this bad; her skin was pale and gaunt her hair was flat the stench of blood was unmistakeable and her body was covered in deep gashes and bruises.

I thought Voldemort had killed her, nobody has ever lived for a whole year in the Voldemorts dungeons, and they usually died from the beatings.

The Pack would have protected her at all costs, she was very precious to them and I could tell they had become close to her as well because even Greyback jumped to her protection and he is well known for his ruthlessness with other Werewolves and chose to follow his own rules.

Hermione will be back sooner than expected, she is just confused, Harry would not let her roam the woods for the rest of her life, even within the confines of a pack, or would he.

No I must not think like that, Hermione will come home she will come to her senses an she will be home quicker than you can say Alohamorah.

But what if the pack has changed her; she has been with them for a year and had to live in the wild for weeks in the forbidden forest, What if she becomes feral.

What if she finds a mate within the pack, she will never leave then.

What If she gets pregnant, she will never come back if that happens, she thinks of them as her family her friends, even Greyback the sadistic Murderer.

**Sirius P.O.V:**

God Hermione what have you done to yourself, why did you go with them. You do not belong with them; you belong with us in this world not running around the streets like a stray dog.

Your still young you have your whole life ahead of you I could have protected you, I should have protected you, your only a child.

I cant believe you would threaten Harry he was your best friend, he was only trying to help, and then Greyback jumps out of no where and thinks he can just attack Harry.

Well he did not hurt Harry, but he could have. Oh, what James and Lily would do to me if I let their son be bitten by Greyback.

Hermione I will bring you back, Harry, Remus and I, will bring you back. You wont survive long out there, not unless you learn the ways of the pack.

If you learn the ways of the pack, you may never be brought back.

I don't see what you like about living out doors all the time and being surrounded by monsters everywhere you go it should be a nightmare, you should be begging to come home, not attacking us to leave you to defend yourself.

You did have enough protection though, but those foul creatures enjoy killing and followed Voldemorts every command.

They may not carry the mark but they were faithful followers none the less.

**Normal P.O.V:**

The Order members were out in various bars and clubs spreading the word of the Dark Lords downfall and how young Harry Potter was the one to make him fall.

Ginny had pleaded with the guy's to come celebrate but refused, they were still thinking of Hermione and what she had said to them.

Ginny just said she would come to her senses eventually and in the mean time, her pack would let nothing happen to her.

Harry, Sirius and of course Remus knew a lot about werewolf packs and their ranks, within the pack; the Highest was the Alpha Female and Alpha Male then the ranks varied from strength and agility, with females always higher up in the ranks than males since they carried the litters.

They all knew there was a chance Hermione was never coming back but none of them was ready to give up no matter how much she had wanted to stay.

Hermione headed into the darkness of the forest, they would rest here tonight.

The pack headed further into the forest and came to a stop at a large cave, after everyone settled inside Hermione waited outside staring at the moon while the rest of her pack transformed back to their human forms.

An hour later, the sun was beginning to rise and Hermione was still in wolf form sleeping under the dark sky, she had been sitting outside for hours while her pack slept in the cave after their transformations and had fallen asleep herself.

After what felt like hours, Hermione was awoken by a very naked Nali. Nali was shaking her slightly until Hermione sat up.

Hermione looked at her questioningly then realised that she wanted to talk away from the rest of the pack.

Hermione transformed into her human form and stretched out with a loud yawn after she stood up she walked into the cave with Nali following closely behind.

After talking to the other's, Hermione asked those who remained in the cave to leave for a few minutes.

When they returned Hermione was talking to Nali and Brutus about the arrangements to be made for living, nowhere would accept them in the wizarding world and the muggle world was out of the question.

' None of them had asked for clothes or any other items, I suppose they were used to roaming without clothes after following Fenrir for so long.' Thought Hermione.

Fenrir mostly stayed away from the group skulking in the darkness unless Hermione moved too far away from the group he would quietly follow her but never get close enough for her to see him.

He was like her guardian angel always there, though Hermione thought it was very creepy.

A man she grew up knowing only as a vicious, disgusting, foul, cruel beast was protecting her

and he had only known her for a year.

The longer Hermione spent with Fenrir and the pack the more she began to understand them, the only reason they had joined Voldemort was because he had promised them when he won the war they could roam the night freely with their Alpha, and without judgement.

That was all they wanted was to be treated fairly amongst normal witches and Wizards, Hermione knew this would never happen, society was to stubborn to accept its mistake and label werewolves as real living people.

Fenrir on the other hand was a totally different matter, he truly was as evil and cruel as he is described by wizards and witches alike, he purposely placed himself near people children so he can turn them, and kills humans just for their blood, but he was compassionate towards those like him.

He treated his pack with respect and showed them what true family was, where everyone protects each other with their life no matter the risk.

His speciality was young children he liked to bite them young and rear them away from their families after they are abandoned from the wizarding world and labbled a monster.

Fenrir can never be forgiven for all the pain and suffering he had caused, after all he and his brother had turned Hermione to a werewolf along with a few others.

The one thing that scared Hermione the most while living with her pack, was when some of the females came into heat, the males that were interested would attack each other to prove to the female they were worthy to be her mate.

Hermione hated seeing them fight but Fenrir and Brutus had assured her it was nothing to worry about. Hermione dismissed it saying Fenrir had nothing to worry about he could have any of the females since he was much stronger than the other males and Brutus had Nali, who was carrying his litter.

Throughout her whole conversation with Fenrir and Brutus only one thought came through Hermione's mind ' What will happen when I'm in heat, who will I choose.'

**AN: ****Ok that was a long chapter and I am proud of it, it took so long to write. Stupid writer's block. Hope you like the chapter another will be posted very soon.**

**Stay tuned till next chapter where we find out who Hermione's new mate is…Dun…Dun …Dun.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alpha Female**

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

**AN: Hey, yes I know long time no see, well I've been busy, and I'm sorry I really am honest.**

**Scouts honor XD. Anyways here's the update enjoy.**

* * *

**Recap:**

The longer Hermione spent with Fenrir and the pack the more she began to understand them, the only reason they had joined Voldemort was because he had promised them when he won the war they could roam the night freely with their Alpha, and without judgement.

That was all they wanted was to be treated fairly amongst normal witches and Wizards, Hermione knew this would never happen, society was to stubborn to accept its mistake and label werewolves as real living people.

Fenrir on the other hand was a totally different matter, he truly was as evil and cruel as he is described by wizards and witches alike, he purposely placed himself near people children so he can turn them, and kills humans just for their blood, but he was compassionate towards those like him.

He treated his pack with respect and showed them what true family was, where everyone protects each other with their life no matter the risk.

His speciality was young children he liked to bite them young and rear them away from their families after they are abandoned from the wizarding world and labelled a monster.

Fenrir can never be forgiven for all the pain and suffering he had caused, after all he and his brother had turned Hermione to a werewolf along with a few others.

The one thing that scared Hermione the most while living with her pack, was when some of the females came into heat, the males that were interested would attack each other to prove to the female they were worthy to be her mate.

Hermione hated seeing them fight but Fenrir and Brutus had assured her it was nothing to worry about. Hermione dismissed it saying Fenrir had nothing to worry about he could have any of the females since he was much stronger than the other males and Brutus had Nali, who was carrying his litter.

Throughout her whole conversation with Fenrir and Brutus only one thought came through Hermione's mind ' What will happen when I'm in heat, who will I choose.'

* * *

Months passed and Hermione lived with her pack in the outdoors, she had never felt so free, in her entire life, nobody telling her what she could so or what she should be doing. 

Harry had tried contacting Hermione, sending letters upon letters but she simply returned them un opened, he had sent her a howler once but she simply burned it before it could replay the message inside.

The full moon was quickly approaching and Hermione was narrowing down the males in her pack to become the Alpha Male. She would sit around with Nali in her wolf form to keep her and the cubs company, the others came and went as they pleased but always came back for the full moon, others always stayed close just to be near the Alpha, and some like Fenrir, Nali and Brutus lived side by side with the Alpha.

Nali stayed closest to Hermione, especially when Brutus was off somewhere, Nali was stuck in wolf form with her six cubs, none of them had names yet as they were only a few weeks old and cannot leave the den until they are at least 3 months.

After the cubs turn six months Nali will be able to switch between wolf form and human form like Hermione but her cubs will never be humans, they will be stuck in wolf form.

When werewolves bear cubs, they will only be born humans if they are conceived during human forms, but since Nali's were conceived during a full moon, they will be born werewolves.

Hermione and Nali were talking over potential mates, when Nali suggested Fenrir, Brutus' brother.

Hermione thought this over, it would be very irrational to choose Fenrir, he turned Remus into a werewolf when he was only five, but Fenrir seems to care for those like him,those who are shunned from the wizarding community for being vicious and dangerous. He only despises those who treat him differently because of what he is once a month and uses it against them.

Hermione spent her time thinking about Fenrir and watching him closely, he did not seem to be particularly interested in what the other werewolves were doing, but he still followed them.

Hermione knew it was the leader in him that made him feel obligated to watch over the pack and the Alpha, she also knew he followed her around when she was off hunting, he would watch her make her kill.

She was brought out of her reverie when Greyback approached her, she didn't move, didn't even look up at him but she knew it was him, she knew each pack members footsteps, and knew them all by scent.

Fenrir sat beside her watching her, not opening his mouth, not uttering a sound.

They sat like that enjoying each others company for what seemed like hours, though was only a few minutes.

Hermione turned her head up to look at Fenrir, he was still in human form until the full moon came, so she took her chance to analyze him, and study his features. He was generally a handsome man, when the dirt, blood and grime was removed from his skin, he was much more handsome than some of the aristocratic purebloods, that sent others to do their dirty work.

Fenrir turned to Hermione sensing her eyes on him, he stared into her amber eyes, and she transformed. She was wearing new robes that she had bought in Diagon alley, and looked a little cleaner than what she used to wear. Her gaze remained un wavered when Fenrir stared at her, he was about to speak, when she answered his unasked question. 'Why'.

" You were there at the end of the battle, you should know." Hermione said staring into Fenrir's blue eyes that had a hint of amber in the back.

" I know why you left, that much was clear, but why did you stay." Fenrir asked." With us, I mean. You could have gone back with Potter and his pet.

" Ah, well the same reason really. I couldn't go back I know how they would treat me, like some pawn when they need someone to do their dirty work and I am nobody's pawn, Human or not, But Remus, he stayed." She said sadly.

" Lupin, I remember him well." Fenrir said smiling.", So young, so full of potential."

Hermione laughed sadly, she turned her head away from him thinking before turning back with a smile on her face. " I'm sure you do, considering you ruined his life." She said, but Fenrir just shrugged.

They sat staring at each other, Hermione knew Fenrir was ruthless, but after the amount of time she had spent with him she was beginning to contemplate her previous thoughts about him, she wanted to get to know the real him.

" Why hasn't Potter come after you?" Fenrir questioned, after a few minutes." You are supposed to be his best friend, you practically killed the Dark lord all he done was say two words." He sneered.

Hermione stared at him again, lost in thought, ' why had Harry not come after her, it couldn't be because she told him not too, because he never listens, probably waiting for me to come back.'

" Mia you're going to burn a hole in him if you keep staring." Nali said barking, from beside her.

Hermione smiled at Nali, she didn't even blush, she had not been showing much emotion lately and she was beginning to feel like a cold heartless robot.

" I expect he is waiting for me to come running back to him, since I am the one who needs saving." Hermione sneered.

" Ah, he wants to play hero does he, let him stumble upon us and try take you, then I'd like to see him play hero." He sneered.

" I take it you don't like Harry then, the boy wonder aka chosen one." Hermione said emotionlessly, but still smiling.

" You mean the Boy-who-just-wouldn't-die, no I'm not too fond of him or his pet."

" Harry, I understand, but Remus?" she questioned.

" Its one of those things that should be left unasked." Fenrir replied." For now.

Hermione nodded, but said," You really are a confusing person, Fenrir." before transforming back.

The trio sat in silence, Nali and Hermione asleep in wolf form and Fenrir staring up at the stars above. Fenrir watched over Hermione and Nali, the cubs were still in the den asleep, where they should be.

Fenrir had come to care for Hermione, not enough to say he loved her but enough to say he would go to any length to protect her.

He walked over to a bolder and sat on it staring at the stars once more, he had been so distracted he never noticed his brother sneaking up behind him.

" You want her brother." Brutus growled.

" What are you talking about, you mangy mutt." Fenrir sneered.

" You and the Alpha, Potters friend. Your both allot alike you know. Both kill for revenge, both ruthless." Brutus smiled. " I seen your face the day she killed Malfoy, you enjoyed it immensely even admitted she killed with grace and finesse, something the rest of us needed to work on."

" Go to your cubs, before I rip you apart." Fenrir snarled as his brother walked off laughing.

Fenrir grunted, as he let his brothers words sink in, he hated being told the truth, but there was nothing going on between him and the Alpha. She was, IS Potters friend, and always will be.

Why would she ever fall for a monster like him…

Three days later and the full moon was upon them again, it was not yet night, so there were still a few hours before they transformed.

The pack was nearly all there most had come back to their Alpha, those loyal enough anyways.

Hermione had gone into heat the day after her chat with Fenrir and she knew whom she would choose, he had been the most loyal to her, in many ways. All of the males of the pack knew their Alpha was in heat, and most wanted to become her mate, those who didn't already had a mate, and happily watched as the others compete for the Alpha's affection.

No mating would begin until all the werewolves had transformed and that's not until, another few hours. The sun was beginning to set, but the transformations would not begin until midnight when the moon was in the center of the sky. Hermione was relaxing in the shade of the cave, watching the cubs while Nali and Brutus spent some time together, before they transformed.

She was dreading the nightfall, she knew many of the males would be fighting for her, but she had already chosen mate. He would not be a choice that would be welcomed by many, not that she would be welcomed anywhere, seeing as how she is know Evil in the eyes of the Ministry being the leader of a werewolf pack, but it would be nice to be welcomed by those who sneered upon her for what she was once a month. Those who were once, her friends and family.

While Hermione was watching the cubs many of the males had approached her, asking if she needed anything or weather she just wanted company. These males were younger than most, and new to the life of a werewolf, she would never choose any of them, so turned down their advances.

Robustus had come to Hermione hours before the full moon with more werewolves that wanted to join the pack. Hermione was suspicious of them, knowing the type of missions Remus was sent on for the Order, and how he would be asked to blend in with the pack. She would keep a close eye on all of them.

" Milady, there are four of them wishing to see you, three males and one female cub." Robustus said.

Hermione growled when he mentioned them, but before she could say anything there was a commotion from outside the cave; shouting, screaming and crying.

Hermione pushed passed Robustus, and ran outside, to see the three males in question, one of them pinned against a tree by Brutus, and the other two were cornered by Sheila, Fenrir and Romulus. The cub was cowering behind Nali, who was lying by the entrance of the cave, with her own cubs.

Hermione growled and looked towards the three men, she walked over to the one near Brutus first, then transformed.

She had a rather bored expression on her face, as if she couldn't care what was about to happen, but Fenrir and Nali could see the fire in her eyes, she was beside herself with anger. The new comer pinned against the tree, looked at Hermione in shock, he had never seen a werewolf transform, before the full moon, unless she was an animagus, and not a werewolf.

" Get him off me." Shouted the younger of the intruders, Hermione merely looked at him and growled, snickers and chuckles could be heard from some of the others in the background, as the male shut up. "Name." She growled.

" Geoffrey." He said, spitting at her.

Hermione moved towards him with inhuman speed and pulled him up by the collar of his robes, with a hidden strength that only accompanied each full moon. She trust him against a three, and let him fall to the ground. She leaned down on her haunches beside him and growled. " Do that again and you want live to see the moon." And stood up.

Hermione turned away from him as Brutus punched him in the Jaw. She turned back to Brutus; the only emotion showing on her face was pure fury.

" What happened." She questioned.

" He tried to kick Nali, while she was protecting the cubs. Nobody was near the den, when they came only Nali the cubs and Fenrir." Brutus spat.

" Deal with him, show him the punishment for touching your mate." Hermione said waving her hand dismissively. " Just be back with him before the moon."

Brutus Smiled maliciously and dragged the new meat off the ground and roughly pushed him forward into the woods, for a little lesson while Hermione dealt with the other two, being guarded, by Sheila, Fenrir, and Romulus.

Hermione turned to them smiling pleasantly, as she walked up towards Sheila, she placed a hand on Sheila's shoulder, and moved her aside.

The other two new werewolves were slightly older and stayed quiet, until Hermione turned to face them.

" Where is the Alpha, we wish to speak to him." The older male, snarled at her.

" And what if he refuses to speak with you, you speak to me, I am in charge." Hermione snarled.

" We will speak to the Alpha only, Greyback is the leader is he not." The other said calmly, though Hermione could smell the fear coming off them in waves, and smiled wider.

" We will not answer to the Alpha's bitch." Spat the first named Lukus.

Hermione snarled at the them showing her fangs, they always grew just before the moon and she was already feeling restless she didn't need this now.

She turned to Fenrir who had walked away from the group when Hermione approached, and smiled sweetly at him. She beckoned him over with her hand and he came over smiling evilly.

" Yes, you wanted something." He asked innocently bowing his head slightly.

" They wish to speak with you, the Alpha Fenrir, I would not keep them waiting." She sneered before transforming and trotting away. She walked over to Nali and beckoned her back into the cave with the cubs, before she disappeared, she barked back at Greyback who understood her and started laughing. " Just don't kill them. Yet."

" About time, you should put that bitch in her place Greyback." Lukus sneered from a corner.

Fenrir and Sheila glared at Lukus; he was the oldest, of the group and the most ignorant. He just smiled maliciously at the man then told Sheila to move out of the way.

Sheila moved, and walked off laughing. Lukus and Raphael didn't like the sound of that laugh; it sent chills up their spines.

" That Bitch, as you so eloquently put it, is of no concern to you, and will be treated with more respect." Fenrir snarled before punching Lukus in the stomach. "And I am not the Alpha of this pack contrary to popular belief."

Fenrir continued to beat Lukus and Raphael along with Robustus, Langdon and Feringraw.

They were going to beat them too near death, for disrespecting their Alpha, even if it was unconsciously.

Back in the cave, Nali nd Hermione were talking when Brutus walked in holding a young child of about five or six. He placed the young girl in front of Hermione before sitting next to Nali; he would be with her tonight when the moon rose.

It was already dark, another three hours until midnight and everybody was already restless from the group this evening.

Hermione looked at the cub, and sniffed her, the girl crouched away, from Hermione whimpering, her face was stained with dirt and tears and her eyes were red and puffy from endless crying.

Hermione transformed and looked at the little girl who had scrambled back in shock, she held out her hand to the little girl, she hesitated then grabbed Hermione's hand gently.

Hermione pulled her closer staring at her for a moment. " What's your name?" she asked kindly.

" Amelia." She answered shakily.

" And where are your parents?" Hermione asked, the little girl was now sitting on Hermione's lap.

" They were killed by Death Eaters, I'm here with my brother Raphael." Amelia said quietly, before yawning and rubbing her eyes with her tiny fist.

" Sleep." Hermione said.

Hermione sat the little girl back down between herself and Nali and transformed back into her wolf form awaiting Fenrir to call her back out to meet the men when they wanted to meet the

Alpha.

Twenty minutes passed and Hermione trotted back outside to see the three men all covered in blood and bruises.

Fenrir walked over beside Hermione who looked at their ' New members.' smiling. The rest of the pack had backed off and were now watching from a safe distance incase anything did happen.

With it being so close to the full moon and their Alpha's transformation she would nearly have all her strength and would be even more dangerous than she normally is.

" You wanted to meet the Alpha, here SHE is." Fenrir emphasized, laughing madly at their reactions, Lukas nearly passed out from shock, all color from his face had immediately drained.

Hermione stepped closer to the men and bent down on her haunches, staring at them directly in the eye and smiling innocently " you Gentlemen wanted to see me. Here I am." She said smiling before walking off without an answer, she left them gaping after her.

Hermione turned back to them. " Oh I hope the others treated you well." She said, before walking off leaving the rest of the pack laughing in her wake.

Before she walked back into the cave, she stopped and turned to face the youngest of the group and motioned him to follow her. Raphael got up and limped towards her, he was not as injured as the other two, but was still pretty battered.

Hermione looked at him, her face once again a cover for her emotions.

" Your little sister is safe for now, but you will know the consequence for you treachery against us. I will have no problems killing her." Hermione snarled before walking away leaving the young lad gaping after her.

The Moon was glowing silver in the sky, not a sound could be heard throughout to whole forest. It was an eerie silence that only came once a month when the other animals knew the wolves would be out running tonight. All thirty-six werewolves including the four new arrivals would be roaming the forest in search of prey.

Midnight had come and Hermione's transformation was as painful as ever, her and the rest of the pack had transformed, the last to transform was Amelia, who had passed out from the pain of the transformation.

The new members were wandering around the pack, but the others were told to keep a close eye on them, Amelia stayed close to Hermione except when she was with Nali and the cubs.

To Hermione's disgust it started already, every male in her pack were fighting with each other for Hermione, they all wanted to prove their strength, courage and loyalty to the Alpha in the hope of becoming Alpha male.

Hermione was lying under a tall tree watching the others fight, when she seen Fenrir by the same boulder she had seen him at earlier.

She stood up and padded her way over to him and sat down on her haunches, he hadn't looked at her yet, just sat on the ground staring at the others fighting.

Hermione growled at him softly and nudged him, he looked over at her with a doggy grin on his face, she could see the lust in his eyes, and he knew she had chosen him, even though he did not fight for her, she knew him well enough to know he could kill anyone of the pack with one paw tied behind his back.

Hermione smiled back at Fenrir, the lust and desire evident in her own eyes, she knew allot about werewolves and werewolf packs, and knew a werewolf could not mate until it had a chosen partner to mate for life with, so Hermione had not been with anyone for more than a year and a half. To put it simply, she was a horny werewolf in heat.

Fenrir turned around and without warning jumped on Hermione knocking her to the ground. Both struggled for dominance and even though Hermione could over power him if she tried, she was just testing his strength not trying to get him away. Fenrir nipped at her muzzle, while holding her steadily in place, he wasn't letting her go any time soon.

Hermione was looking for a way to escape his clutches; she kicked him with her hind legs, successfully knocking him off balance. This gave her enough time to jump to her feet, and get some distance between them. When Fenrir regained balance he looked around, and howled to the moon, he chased after Hermione, and once again pinned her to the ground, they were rolling over the ground. Both were covered in dirt and they were wet from rolling through a large puddle.

Fenrir finally got Hermione were he wanted her and mounted her from behind, without any warning he entered her with one trust. A loud howl in triumph and pleasure escaped both wolves.

When the others heard the howl, they had stopped fighting, realizing their Alpha had found her mate. The others dispersed and went into the forest in small hunting packs of five to ten wolves each.

The growling and mewing from Hermione could be heard throughout the forest along with the grunts, growls and snarling from Greyback, as he took Hermione hard and fast, from behind.

He bit into her neck, as he trust deeper inside her, marking her as his and no others.

Fenrir growled louder with each trust inside his new mate, his mate for life, he wanted her to know she was his and only his, that no other males Man, wolf or werewolf would touch her, unless she were ripping their throat out.

He scratched her sides and shoulders with his claws, pulling her closer as the movements became more erratic and uncontrolled. With one last trust and a howl of ecstasy, they came together.

' I would like to see Potter take her now.' Fenrir thought smugly.

They spent the night, rutting and shagging, before they headed back towards the cave. When they arrived back they were greeted by a long howl from the whole pack, it was congratulations to the new pair The Alpha Male and Female leaders of their Pack.

The others in their pack bowed their heads in respect as the new pair walked proudly together, and into the den.

* * *

**AN: ****Yay, finally. Sixth chapter done. I know I'm busy ok. I have a life outside fanfiction.**

**However, I love you all enough to remember to update, no matter how late lol anyhow enjoy. **

**AND REVIEW.**


	7. Author Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry everyone but there will be no updates for a while; my laptop is broken and needs to be sent to the shop to be repaired.**

**I have no idea when it will be fixed or when I will get it back, so I am really sorry.**

**All of my stories will be halted until the problem is fixed. This Author's Note will be placed up in all my stories incase anybody misses it.**

**Onto the Good / Bad news, I have been told that the most time it will take to be fixed, is up to a month maybe two.**

**And now the bad news, since my laptop was on when it crashed the most of my files were deleted from the hard drive and will have to be re done. So there will not be any new posts for at least tree months.**

**Also since I have school starting this Wednesday, so posting will not be frequent.**

**I hope you will continue to read and enjoy my stories, because I will still be writing. Just because I have no Laptop I still have Pen and Paper, If the Elizabethans could do it then so can I. **

**I will continue to write at home and in school and add the chapters when my laptop is fixed. I will also continue to read your reviews and reply to them all, using my school computers.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Stories:**

**1:**** A Werewolves Journey Through Time**

**2:**** Alpha Female**

**3:**** Love or lust**

**4:**** Not So Secret Affairs**

**5:**** Hidden Inheritance**

**Thanks: Mrs.T.Felton**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alpha Female**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**An:** I'm finally back, after so many months with a lovely long chapter just for my readers. Anyway sorry it took so long to get an update I hade to get a whole new laptop there was just no fixing my old one. I suppose it was stubborn just like me.

Just too clear things up in case this gets confusing in the story:

Hermione was told she would be stuck in wolf form forever, but because she was an Alpha she could switch between forms except on full moons where she had her werewolf form.

If a werewolf becomes pregnant they become stuck in her wolf form to take care of the pups, since there is always more than one, after a few months the she wolf can then switch between forms since the pups won't be able to make their first transformations into humans until they are at least three years old.

Fenrir can now switch between forms because he was made an Alpha by Hermione.

No other werewolves can switch like that unless their Alpha's, Pregnant, or with pups.

Any other questions just Pm ok.

Talking in wolf form

' Thoughts '

" Talking "

* * *

**Recap:**

Fenrir turned around and without warning jumped on Hermione knocking her to the ground. Both struggled for dominance and even though Hermione could over power him if she tried, she was just testing his strength not trying to get him away. Fenrir nipped at her muzzle, while holding her steadily in place, he wasn't letting her go any time soon.

Hermione was looking for a way to escape his clutches; she kicked him with her hind legs, successfully knocking him off balance. This gave her enough time to jump to her feet, and get some distance between them. When Fenrir regained balance he looked around, and howled to the moon, he chased after Hermione, and once again pinned her to the ground, they were rolling over the ground. Both were covered in dirt and they were wet from rolling through a large puddle.

Fenrir finally got Hermione were he wanted her and mounted her from behind, without any warning he entered her with one trust. A loud howl in triumph and pleasure escaped both wolves.

When the others heard the howl, they had stopped fighting, realizing their Alpha had found her mate. The others dispersed and went into the forest in small hunting packs of five to ten wolves each.

The growling and mewing from Hermione could be heard throughout the forest along with the grunts, growls and snarling from Greyback, as he took Hermione hard and fast, from behind.

He bit into her neck, as he trust deeper inside her, marking her as his and no others.

Fenrir growled louder with each trust inside his new mate, his mate for life, he wanted her to know she was his and only his, that no other males Man, wolf or werewolf would touch her, unless she were ripping their throat out.

He scratched her sides and shoulders with his claws, pulling her closer as the movements became more erratic and uncontrolled. With one last trust and a howl of ecstasy, they came together.

'I would like to see Potter take her now.' Fenrir thought smugly.

They spent the night, rutting and shagging, before they headed back towards the cave. When they arrived back they were greeted by a long howl from the whole pack, it was congratulations to the new pair The Alpha Male and Female leaders of their Pack.

The others in their pack bowed their heads in respect as the new pair walked proudly together, and into the den.

* * *

One month had passed since the Alpha's fist night together and everything was going perfectly. The sun was shining, the pack was together again and safe, Voldemort was gone for good and Nali had her hands full with her six cubs along with Brutus.

Hermione loved life in the wilderness, their was nothing holding her back from being herself she didn't need to hide her imperfections in front of the pack knowing she would never be judged by any.

What she loved most of all, was that her pack was her real friends and family they cared for each other the way a family should, not just faking for the sake of school grades and passing exams. She knew she could trust each one of them with her life if the situation ever arose, though she knew Fenrir would never let anything happen to her or any future cubs they were to have.

Fenrir if anything was loyal to a fault, and was someone Hermione truly came to trust, he was a huge help when it came to handling some of the newcomers to the pack when they became rowdy or angry, but he never tried to take control, he knew that was Hermione's job.

Hermione woke early to a small whimpering sound coming from behind her, and as she was still in wolf form from the werewolf transformation the night before her hearing was still quite sensitive.

She looked around the den for a moment seeing everyone was there except Fenrir, she knew he was probably just out getting water or went for a walk but couldn't help but worry, so she set her mind on finding the source of the noise.

She looked around for the source of the sound, only to find a tiny brown wolf cub lying beside her curled up between herself and Nali. Hermione looked at the cub curiously, then remembering she was one of the werewolves that had joined the pack a few weeks back. Hermione transformed into her human form and picked the young cub up who growled in return, Hermione laughed quietly to herself thinking how hard it would be for the young cub. She remembered the child's first transformation and how she had still been in wolf form when she awoke and started panicking. It took Hermione nearly a full hour before she transformed and had to force the cub to calm down long enough to tell her she wasn't strong enough yet for her body to be able to handle a second transformation.

Hermione, and Fenrir's pack was growing in size and they could no longer take in any more strays, their number was no reaching 80 werewolves, which was one of the largest packs in Britain considering their number was over forty before the war.

Men Women and children of all ages came seeking refuge from the society they were shunned from after fighting the war. It didn't matter anymore if they had fought on the light side or not, they were dark creatures and needed to be destroyed.

Hermione was faced with hard decisions as the new werewolves came for refuge, those bitten by Fenrir could stay, but those with any ailment or disease were killed, Hermione could not risk her packs life for the sake of a few strays, at least they were at rest now.

Taking the small cub outside Hermione placed her on the ground, and transformed again, and beckoned the young cub over to her, she had taken a liking to the young since she saw her and had kept her in the close vicinity of herself and a select few, namely Brutus Fenrir and Nali. The pup had grown in size in the past month since she was feeding from Nali when her own cubs were sated.

Hermione began grooming the cub who put up no resistance knowing the larger she wolf would not be letting her go anywhere anytime soon. When she was finished some of the older members of the pack had began waking up and walking around the clearing they had marked as their packs territory.

Amelia was looking around excitably for some of the younger wolves and cubs to play with, it seemed she was taking to this way of life allot better than her brother was, and was happy to play with Nali's cubs and the other younger members of the pack.

Hermione watched the cub with amusement as she began barking and growling at some of the older pack members only to get glares as they were in their human forms and could not understand a word the young cub was saying though they had a rough idea judging by the speed at which her tail was wagging. Soon Nali and Brutus walked out of the Den Nali finally able to transform into her human self again, except being able to switch between her two forms as a perk of being a she wolf with cubs.

Amelia bolted over to Nali and Brutus as their cubs trailed obediently behind their parents waiting for permission to go and play. Amelia stopped in front of Brutus who growled at her cheerfulness, but when the cub whimpered he was reprimanded by his mate who was know kneeling in front of the cub.

"Did you want to go and Play with the cubs?" She asked.

The only reply she got was a cheerful bark and a wag of a tail, Nali smiled at her enthusiasm and gave her permission to play with the cubs. Hermione and Brutus watched amused as the seven cubs began running around chasing after each other, but stopped when Hermione let a loud bark at them.

"You're not to leave the clearing and stay within the wards." She told them threateningly.

The cube went back to playing as if nothing had happened, and Hermione transformed back to talk to her two most trusted friends.

"I don't know how you do it Nali." Hermione said quietly, "All those cubs have got to be trouble."

Nali laughed and nodded her head it was true, the cube kept her on her feet all the time, sometimes she didn't think she would make it through the day if she didn't have Brutus around to discipline them.

"I know I wonder myself sometimes, so when can we expect some cube from our gracious Alpha." Nali asked changing the subject matter away from her.

"I don't think I want cubs yet, maybe wait a year or two settle down, though I'm not sure Fenrir wants any cubs."

"The way you two go at it, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a littler here by the end of the year." Brutus added while dodging a swipe from his and his brother's mate.

The conversation continued along the line of cubs and starting a family, when nobody noticed Fenrir enter the clearing and sneaking up behind his mate. Those who did notice stopped what they were doing and watched in interest, seeing if their Alpha would notice. Fenrir prepared himself to pounce his brother smirked silently about to watch the Alpha being tackled as he watched his brother fly through the air in wolf form. At the last second Hermione transformed and dodged out of the way, leaving Fenrir to crash into Brutus in a heap on the ground.

Hermione and Nali had a few laughs on their mate's expenses before going to help them up from where they lay sprawled. Everyone went back to what they were doing before hand leaving their leaders to fool around.

* * *

Unknown to the pack one of its members had left the clearing and then the wards, before apparating away. It was know none of the members were expected to stay at the alpha's side constantly but the secrecy used in masking the pack member's disappearance was suspicious at the least.

He threw a hood over his head careful to mask his features from those around him, he moved quietly and gracefully with a speed unknown to humans, when he came to a stop outside the leaky cauldron.

The dark cloaked figure walked briskly into the pub, and straight up to the bar where tom the innkeeper now stood cleaning glasses with a filthy rag. The figure walked up to tom and was immediately pointed in the direction of three cloaked figures in the darkest corner of the pub. Without a word he approached the table with a nod to the occupants he spoke.

"I'm in."

* * *

**Order Headquarters:**

Order meetings had continued as normal, though were less frequent, to try and round up the remaining death Eaters scattered across the country. They were also discussing the growing problems they were having with the werewolves, it seems that they had completely disappeared off the map; even all those registered in the ministry had disappeared. Houses empty, clothes and toys dust covered, there was no sign of activity in most of the homes of know werewolves, and they were just gone.

It was a conundrum to the order, how such a large number of creatures could just vanish, though they had a fair idea of who they were with. The order had tried to send order members to the forest where the dark lord was killed along with Harry Potter in the middle of the night, to try and retrieve Hermione while the wolves were sleeping.

Unfortunately for them the wards threw them back ten feet before they even got a shot in at it. They tried every spell curse and hex they knew but nothing would breach the wards, it seemed that only those of Werewolf blood could enter or leave the confines of the magical wards.

The order had to retreat for another day, to re group them and plan another form of action. After all they had promised they would bring Hermione home and that was one promise they were not willing to break.

* * *

The pack had settled in for the night, and everyone was getting ready to sleep, the older members of the pack were finding comfortable positions to sleep in while the younger members huddled together for warmth, it was mostly the orphan cubs that stuck together since none of them had parents anymore, though if they were lucky a pack member would adopt them for their own. The cubs that did have parents were being groomed before bed by their mothers or being scolded by their father's for their rowdy behavior.

Fenrir had settled down with Hermione for the night in their wolf forms, both having been warn out from wrestling each other like a bunch of pups, which the cubs found very funny. Hermione and Fenrir had both come to a decision to ask both Brutus and Nali to be their Beta's or second in command as it was widely known, they had both agreed immediately after thanking the Alpha's over and over again for such an honor.

Hermione was lost in thought, she knew everything was happy, peaceful, and quiet, but there was something that just wasn't right and she knew Fenrir felt it too. They were being lulled into a false sense of security, and Hermione knew something big was going to happen and it was not going to be pretty. She taught over whom it could be, who would be plotting something against her and her pack, and only thing came to mind The Order. She knew they wanted her back and would do anything to get her, she knew too many of their secrets and was a treat to their cause for world order. Hermione didn't like what was going on, she knew they would try and get to her, but if they dared use any member of her pack she would have no qualms killing any of the offenders in cold blood. Hermione had revealed her suspicions about certain members of the pack to Fenrir and asked if he could also keep a close eye on said pack members, just for an added sense of security.

Hermione and Fenrir were just about to nodd off when a small whine was heard to Hermione's left. Fenrir growled in return not wanting to be disturbed, but when the whimpering continued he opened his eyes and so did Hermione to see little Amelia looking up at the scared stiff. Some of the members of the pack had stopped to see what the notorious Greyback would do to the stray pup, but to their disappointment he simply nudged the pup towards Hermione before lying back down to sleep.

Hermione sighed as Amelia looked up at her expectantly and barked Come here little one at the younger pup, curled up beside her Alpha and slept peacefully.

In the far corner of the Den with the new pack members, lay Raphael and Lukas both of whom were glaring at the young pup now curled into their Alpha. Raphael could not believe his little sister, would rather go running to them than him, who she had know her entire life. Well he didn't know and he didn't care he would get his little sister away from the Alpha's, there was no need for her to stay so close after all they were only strays imposing on the pack, why were they taking such an interest in one measly cub. He did feel sorry for her though stuck in that body for a month now and still she didn't seem to be changing, but they could only wait until the next full moon and hope.

Lukas on the other hand was royally pissed, ever since he got his welcome to the pack, after disrespecting the Alpha unknowingly to her face. He would not be deterred, he knew he needed to get as close to the pack as possible but how, the brat of a cub was doing a much better job than he. He knew he had a job to do and he was determined to do better than his pre decease did in allying the werewolves.

**AN:** And that's all folks see ya next time on Alpha Female. Dun Dun Dun

Hope u enjoyed the chapter and enjoy the rest to come, I know its short but I will update more regularly now I got a laptop again. Remember read and review.


	9. Chapter 8

**Alpha Female**

**Chapter 8**

**AN:** Hey reader's here is another chapter for making you guys wait so long ok, And Happy New Year.

**Recap: **

Hermione and Fenrir were just about to nodd off when a small whine was heard to Hermione's left. Fenrir growled in return not wanting to be disturbed, but when the whimpering continued he opened his eyes and so did Hermione to see little Amelia looking up at the scared stiff. Some of the members of the pack had stopped to see what the notorious Greyback would do to the stray pup, but to their disappointment he simply nudged the pup towards Hermione before lying back down to sleep.

Hermione sighed as Amelia looked up at her expectantly and barked Come here little one at the younger pup, curled up beside her Alpha and slept peacefully.

In the far corner of the Den with the new pack members, lay Raphael and Lukas both of whom were glaring at the young pup now curled into their Alpha. Raphael could not believe his little sister, would rather go running to them than him, who she had know her entire life. Well he didn't know and he didn't care he would get his little sister away from the Alpha's, there was no need for her to stay so close after all they were only strays imposing on the pack, why were they taking such an interest in one measly cub. He did feel sorry for her though stuck in that body for a month now and still she didn't seem to be changing, but they could only wait until the next full moon and hope.

Lukas on the other hand was royally pissed, ever since he got his welcome to the pack, after disrespecting the Alpha unknowingly to her face. He would not be deterred, he knew he needed to get as close to the pack as possible but how, the brat of a cub was doing a much better job than he. He knew he had a job to do and he was determined to do better than his pre decease did in allying the werewolves.

Fenrir woke the next morning to find a tiny ball of fur cuddled into his side, realizing it was the cub from last night he growled slightly to himself in annoyance, wherever he looked the pup was not far behind. Leaving thoughts of the cub behind he tried to go back to sleep with his mate sleeping firmly by his side.

After an hour of tossing and turning, he could no longer delude himself with the prospect of more sleep, cursing the young cub he stood up stretching his legs so he could go for a walk around the forest. When he got outside he realized some of the older members were following him since they were not to leave the den until the Alpha was awake. Fenrir walked past the scattered members of his pack and left into the woods.

Break break break break break break break break break

Back in the den, Hermione and Amelia were still out cold, Raphael had been watching them since the sun had risen and had seen Fenrir taking off. Thinking this was his only chance to get his sister away from the Alpha's and back to him, he walked over quietly picking the pup up with one hand careful not to wake her, or the Alpha.

He moved outside and hid the cub behind his back as he walked into the forest and away from the suspicious pack members. When he got deep enough into the woods, but still inside the wards he placed his sister on the ground and shook her awake, he didn't want anyone to be listening in on their conversations. Amelia woke after a second shake, and barked happily when she seen her bother, but when she took a look around and realized she was out of bounds and out of sight of the Alpha's she started panicking and growling at her brother.

He took a step towards her and tried to pick her up, but she was having none of it and clamped her sharp teeth down on her brother's hand growling. Amelia was really starting to panic she knew she could not take her brother on even though he was in human form, he was just too big. She looked towards him to see he had sat down in front of her in the dirt. He had one had placed in front of him silently begging her to come over to him.

"Come on Mia I'm your brother, I would never hurt you." He said sadly.

She flinched at her nickname, she knew this was he Brother but if all he wanted to do was talk to her he could have done so at the den, it's not like the Alpha told him to stay away. She slowly but carefully took a few steps to her brother but stopped at least a meter away, in case she needed to get away from him, she knew to always keep a distance between yourself and an unknown enemy, Fenrir had thought her that.

Her brother looked on sadly knowing she would come no closer to him no after him taking her away from the den and her safety, but he could protect her from anything that might turn up in the forest.

"Mia we have to leave here, it's not safe for us." He was pleading. Amelia just stared she couldn't believe he was saying such things, so she growled.

"Look what they've done to you Mia turned you against your own brother."

( You turned yourself against me Raf.) she growled, backing away from her brother, before a scent caught her nose and she began looking around discreetly in case it was a trap.

Unknown to the brother and sister they were being watched closely from a distance, every step they took monitored closely. Amber eyes were glowing with delight as the fight ensued, and they watched the larger of the two advances on the cub.

Break Break Break Break Break Break Break

Fenrir had been walking around the forest for nearly an hour, he had picked up an unfamiliar sent long back near the den and had wanted to find the trespassers before they became a threat to his mate and pack. When the scent became stronger he sprinted into a run to catch up with the creature, he was running through bushes and swerving around trees, when he came to a sudden stop before two of his own pack members.

They were too far out to be up to anything good, and one of them should not have even left the clearing around the den since it was so young. He began sniffing the air so he could pin exactly which members had wandered off so carelessly. He stiffened as he recognized the scent it was Amelia and her brother Rafael. Fenrir was about to jump into the clearing and demand to know what they were doing, but decided to listen in instead, he lowered himself down to use to coverage of the tall grass to cover himself as he waited. As he listened he became intrigued and angered Raphael was trying to take the younger away with him, not thinking that they were safe in such a close distance to their Alpha's, especially since they had seen the Alpha's had no problems killing those who disobeyed them, they actually seemed to enjoy it.

Raphael took a step towards Amelia when she growled and bit him, he tried hard to suppress a bark of laughter at the fierceness of the young cub, and he didn't think she had it in her to attack her brother, but he was proven wrong. Fenrir then watched with pride as the young wolf sat a few meters away from her brother like he had thought her, and waited for him to finish his pleading with her, Fenrir knew Amelia was looking for away to escape.

Fenrir had caught the scent as well, it was the one he had been searching for all morning, but it seemed as though Raphael could not smell anything, even in human form she should have noticed the scent it was so strong. That was when he noticed that the group before him was slowly being surrounded by a small pack of large brown wolves of up to five members.

He watched as the group advanced on his pack slowly the only ones to take notice were himself and Amelia, Raphael was to busy pleading with his sister. The largest of the wolves and most likely the leader jumped forward and raised his hackles at the two werewolves before them. They knew they could not harm the cub since she was so young but they could take her for their own, after they killed the larger of course. The leader barked at some of his pack members, and one of them advanced towards Amelia scooping the fighting pup up into their mouth holding her by the scruff. The leader advanced on Raphael taking delight in how he shook, he could smell the fear coming from the pathetic werewolf.

( Your not Welcome here Werewolf, this is our territory) The leader growled but only Amelia understood him.

Raphael was terrified as the wolf lunged at him, pinning him to the ground. A loud yelping could be heard from one of the wolves followed by a small thud as the cub fell to the ground. The leader looked around to find the young cub growling fiercely at him and laughed (a doggy laugh). He growled at the cub but she didn't back down, he hair raised and ears low on her head she prepared for attack.

The leader looked on amused this tiny cub was willing to take on six full grown wolves yet what could only be her brother whimpered like a two week old pup. Just before the leader was about to rip Raphael's throat out he told the other to pin the cub.

( Don't touch him) She growled.

( Or what cub, you cannot take us all) he laughed.

( No but I can) Said a voice from behind

Fenrir jumped from his hiding spot and in front of the leader of the wolves.

( And who are you) He growled threateningly to the larger werewolf.

( I am the leader of the two werewolves you have in your grasp, and I want them back.)

( Why if you cant keep an eye on them there's no need to keep them, besides the she wolf will make a fine addition to my own pack.)

(Not if I have anything to do with it) Fenrir growled. ( Cub here now)

Amelia bit the paw of the wolf holding her down and ran to Fenrir's side, only to be pushed slightly to the back of him. Fenrir growled at the new comer's hackles raised and looking fierce.

( What is your name) Fenrir spat

( Melaka. And yours) he spat back, taking a step towards Fenrir leaving Raphael whimpering on the ground.

Fenrir smirked ( Fenrir Greyback) he growled to the slightly stunned wolves.

Both leaders of the pack stepped towards each other ready for a fight, when Melaka stepped back and ordered his wolves to fight for him. Fenrir was shocked what leader puts their pack in harm when facing another pack leader he questioned himself. With a loud howl the first wolf stepped up to Fenrir to begin the fight, Fenrir and the wolf let out a second howl to summon their pack, because in the end in Melaka died Fenrir would have more wolves on his hands than he needs.

Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break

Back in the clearing of the Den the whole pack waited assembled for their Alpha to lead them; Nali would be staying at the den with the younger cubs and four older wolves for protection. The rest would be coming to Fenrir's aid, having hearing his call Hermione knew immediately what was wrong they had a fight for territory and that meant Alpha against Alpha.

The pack knew Hermione could be ruthless when she wanted to be, her only concern was Fenrir and her pack, anybody dared attack and they would die a slow painful death in front of the pack. Hermione has already had to kill nearly twenty of her own pack and a number of strays who were bringing disease into her pack or were spying for the ministry or the order. She had caught the scent of one Remus Lupin around the den last full moon, and so had a Fenrir, Brutus and Sheila but they had been warned not to touch him yet, she wanted him to see the punishment he would get if he came back again to spy.

Hermione in her wolf form howled and led her pack into the forest to where she knew Fenrir to be, she was already nervous enough, knowing young Amelia was missing but she knew Fenrir could handle himself.

After twenty minutes of running they found themselves outside a large clearing with at least twenty normal wolves on one side and her pack on the other. She looked into the clearing to see a whimpering Raphael at the mercy of the other pack and Amelia standing strong hackles raised slightly by Fenrir's side as he stood facing one of the larger wolves.

Hermione stepped up to him and Amelia, the pack parting to let her through, when she came to stand by Amelia and Fenrir's side she growled at the cub, who tucked her tail between her legs with a small whine and backed away from her Alpha and into the safe confines of the pack, where she was then pushed into the middle, completely surrounded on all sides. When Hermione was satisfied that she was safe she turned to her mate and nuzzled his neck as if he wasn't facing off to a huge wolf at that moment. Then she slowly backed away, only to sit watching the scene before her in amusement, thinking did they really think they could take on Fenrir?

With one last howl from both packs the fight ensued, Fenrir ripped and slashed at each wolf as they came forward and flung them back to their pack where they belonged. Melaka watched terrified, he knew he would have to face the Alpha of the pack at the end of this territorial fight, but he didn't think he could handle Fenrir, though if he let his mate take the fight I might win even if she is slightly bigger.

Throughout the fight Hermione had transformed into her human form to talk to her pack who looked positively bored with the proceedings, though some of the younger were watching entranced with some morbid fascination. After a few well placed slashes and ripping out the throat of a few of the more aggressive males Fenrir was left panting beside his pack with only a few minor scratches and lacerations. All around him was a pool of blood where once stood the rival pack, only a few members remained including the Alpha and a few of the younger males and females.

Fenrir stepped up to the Alpha who had stepped forward himself, they were both about to fight when Hermione spoke from beside her pack.

"Do you see the destruction you have caused by not fighting yourself, the lives you have lost for your cowardice?" She asked laughing lightly.

( What's it to you how I command my pack.) he spat growling at her.

As Melaka took a step forward to Hermione Fenrir and Brutus jumped in front of her, and Hermione laughed, looking at the wolf before of her. She then looked around the clearing to where Raphael now lay huddled covered in some of the blood from the deceased wolves

"Raphael Now." Hermione growled and without any hesitation he ran to the safety of the pack behind his Alpha.

Without Hermione noticing Melaka had stepped towards her again in challenge, Brutus growled, and Hermione turned to see the wolf advancing, so she transformed pushing past her mate and beta.

( You really think you can take me, this is my pack, my territory and if you think Fenrir was bad then I'm your worst nightmare.)

Melaka froze and Hermione advanced he hadn't realized that she was the leader as well as Fenrir though she seemed to be higher in rank. He watched as she circled him and he began to do the same, this would be a fight to the death and they both knew it.

( Time to play) She mocked before diving at the unprepared male, he was knocked to the ground and pinned allowing Hermione to drag her sharp claws along his face and chest leaving deep gashes. When Melaka got over his shock he growled and pushed her off him, while sending an attack of his own, he just barely managed to scratch her skin as she dodged his full attack, she was just too quick. He dived at her again not really listening to the jibes she was sending him, to taunt him, he snarled and hurled his body at her teeth bared, but she just dodged and snickered. ( That's what I like to see, a bit of fight in my food.) she laughed which just infuriated him more.

After a grueling fight which left Melaka exhausted and Hermione looking amused Fenrir decided to interrupt the fight, feeling slightly annoyed with his mate's playfulness.

( Stop playing around and Finish this off.) he growled. Hermione laughed and just pouted in his direction. Melaka tried to take advantage of this distraction but he had not seen her wink at Fenrir who only grinned shaking his head. Melaka pounced only to be grabbed by the throat and flung to the ground with Hermione standing over him with an evil glint in her eyes, and with one last sickening crack he fell limp to the ground to which his pack walked towards Hermione and Fenrir baring their necks in submission to their new Alpha.

After that Hermione and Fenrir led the pack including its newest members back to the den where they would be safe. When they arrived the wolves stopped in shock, they had thought the pack was big before but that was nothing compared to the size it was, there were cubs and werewolves of all ages running around beside the large den they used as their home. They were brought out of their shock by a low dangerous voice from beside them, when they turned they came face to face with Fenrir (You are welcome here as long as you stay in your place, Betraying the Alpha is a death sentence by her hand or paw.)

With that he turned on his heal and walked calmly over to his mate who had a smile on her doggy features. She began tending to his wounds as he sat before her, licking them clean with her tongue with only the occasional hiss of pain from her mate. She finished quickly and stood looking around, all the wolves and werewolves had settled in together nicely, and some of the younger were playing with the werewolf cubs. Hermione's eyes settled on Amelia who sat by herself near the den and then her brother who had isolated himself from the rest of the pack only talking to Lukas once in a while. She called out their names which caused growls from Fenrir; she waited until they stood in front of her and her mate and said one word to them.

( Explain) she growled.

" I was going out for a morning walk, when I noticed Amelia following me halfway through the woods, so I stopped and confronted her, she said she wanted to leave." He said stuttering slightly while casting his sister a fearful look.

Amelia had a look of shock on her face as she glared at her brother but could not say anything, over the shouts of protest coming from the rest of the pack; even some of the wolves were saying his story was false.

( Amelia)

Amelia turned to Fenrir who had spoken to her and began her story, she told them of how she had woken up in the middle of the forest only to see her brother before her, she became scared and started growling at her when he began pleading that we were not safe here so close to the Alpha, that they were ruthless killers both or them. She proceeded to tell them of how she bit him and that was when she smelt Fenrir but couldn't see him anywhere, and how she smelt another presence but didn't know who it was.

When she was finished Hermione was glowing with anger and stepped towards Raphael who cowered as she raised her hackles at him, she then transformed into her human form and advanced on him using her wandless magic. She clamped an invisible hand over Raphael's throat and lifted him over her head. "You thought it was ok to drag your LITTLE sister, a mere cub, into the woods AWAY from the safety of the pack, because you thought it was SAFER." She spat, with each word putting more pressure on the hold of his neck

Hermione was brought out of crushing his throat by the small whine from behind her; she turned to face Amelia who stood strong, tail slightly tucked between her legs.

( please I know what he did was wrong but don't kill him, he is my only blood left, even if he is not family anymore.) She pleaded.

Hermione threw him to the ground and walked away leaving the terrified Raphael to cower into the den where he wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

Hermione transformed and scooped the cub up in her mouth only to drop her by Fenrir who looked questioningly towards the cub but said nothing. Hermione laid down pulling the cub towards herself,( you ever try to attack full grown wolves again ill kill you myself, they would have shredded you) Hermione growled at the cub, who raised her head in defiance, so she ignored the cub and began cleaning her.

Fenrir looked at the scene with amusement he knew she had become attached to the orphan cub, she was one of the first strays to enter the pack and Hermione had kept her close ever since. He himself had become attached to the cub, and had begun training her himself, while she was still in wolf form, she was already very powerful and he could only imagine what she would be like in the years to come.

Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break

**Order Headquarters:**

"I got it I know how to get Hermione back." Shouted the excited Harry Potter.

"Hold on cub, give us the details and then we can see, what we can do, or if there's much hope at all anymore. You seen the Pencieve of my memories she looked pretty happy and she's gotten herself pretty deep too, she already has her mate." Remus said to Harry trying to reason with him.

"Remy's right Harry we need something solid…"

"But we do" Harry interrupted. "All we need is for Remus to give us some of his blood if we spread it on ourselves then we could get through the wards, the only problem is that it will be a full moon it's the only time werewolf blood is active." He finished.

The order looked at each other and back again, small grins appearing on their faces as the plans lay before them began developing in their minds into foolproof schemes.

In the end they had decided, they would capture Hermione and any other around to see them and bring them back here to headquarters. Then they could persuade Hermione to come back after killing the other werewolves, who were bound to be vicious monsters. The evil glint went unmasked in the majority of the orders eyes, they could not wait for the slaughter they would kill anything and everything in their path except Hermione of course.

Remus sat watching the order worry etched on his features, how they could act so ruthlessly towards the exact same creature he was, it was as if they were out to destroy the species rather than get Hermione home. As the hours ticked by Remus became more and more uneasy thinking of the foul plans.

**AN: ** Here you go a second chapter in two days ….. Hope you enjoy.

Mrs.T.Felton.xXxXx


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: Yet another chapter….this is a third one in less than a week, I guess I'm on a roll…..Enjoy!!

Recap:

Order Headquarters:

"I got it I know how to get Hermione back." Shouted the excited Harry Potter.

"Hold on cub, give us the details and then we can see, what we can do, or if there's much hope at all anymore. You seen the Pencieve of my memories she looked pretty happy and she's gotten herself pretty deep too, she already has her mate." Remus said to Harry trying to reason with him.

"Remy's right Harry we need something solid…"

"But we do" Harry interrupted. "All we need is for Remus to give us some of his blood if we spread it on ourselves then we could get through the wards, the only problem is that it will be a full moon it's the only time werewolf blood is active." He finished.

The order looked at each other and back again, small grins appearing on their faces as the plans lay before them began developing in their minds into foolproof schemes.

In the end they had decided, they would capture Hermione and any other around to see them and bring them back here to headquarters. Then they could persuade Hermione to come back after killing the other werewolves, who were bound to be vicious monsters. The evil glint went unmasked in the majority of the orders eyes, they could not wait for the slaughter they would kill anything and everything in their path except Hermione of course.

Remus sat watching the order worry etched on his features, how they could act so ruthlessly towards the exact same creature he was, it was as if they were out to destroy the species rather than get Hermione home. As the hours ticked by Remus became more and more uneasy thinking of the foul plans.

Order Headquarters:

It was the evening of the full moon and the order were getting restless waiting on their orders to move out and begin their mission. They had to wait till eleven o clock to collect the blood from Remus so they could get out of his way for his transformation. Order members were running around the headquarters making sure they had everything ready for when they brought Hermione back 'home'.

They had prepared a room in one of the higher levels of headquarters for her return and a special room incase any of the other werewolves decided to tag along.

Harry was talking to Kingsley, and Moody in the kitchen of Grimauld place, making sure their special room was ready for any unsuspecting guests, they had found all the details they needed to get Hermione back from one of their spies in her pack. She had killed the rest along with Fenrir. Harry was asking if it was really necessary but moody had argued that it was all for the safety of the order.

They had prepared a large room with two large silver cages with pure silver shackles and collars for when their guests arrived. The order had planned on questioning them for the whereabouts of any known Death eaters still living since they had followed Voldemort at one point.

Remus was bored; he had been waking restlessly around the headquarters ever since the plan had been presented to the order a few weeks ago. He really didn't want to take part in the plan but what choice did he have the only friends he had, or at least people that accepted him were in the order, he had nowhere to go.

He didn't know what to do, in all the times he had spied on Hermione's pack she had been happy and had kept them all in line, she wasn't even causing trouble. He knew they just wanted her back but he didn't like the methods being used.

He walked towards the kitchen intent on a few shots of firewhiskey to ease his mind before the transformation began. He was about to walk through the door, when his sensitive hearing picked up the conversation from inside, and he didn't like what was being said.

He could hear Harry, Kingsley and Mad-eye talking about silver collar's and cages for their guests later this evening, and could only guess they were planning on catching some of the pack while they were there to torture.

Remus turned on his heal before anybody could notice him and was determined to find the room they had been talking about so he could get an idea of what they were planning to do to the poor creatures. On the fourth floor he found a room being guarded by Tonks and tried to get her to let him by, when she refused saying top secret he was forced to stun her and then obliviate their conversation from her mind before walking into the room to check it out.

What Remus seen shocked him to the core everything in the room was made of silver except the door and floor, he was careful not to touch anything in fear of being burned by the shinning menace. He quickly looked around seeing the rather small cages and different torture weapons, well for werewolves anyway since they were all made from pure silver. He quickly exited the room, careful to shut the door quietly behind him. He bent down and placed Tonks in a standing position after she had slumped to the ground after being stunned, he carefully took a few steps back and enneverated her. Then he schooled his features into one of worry as he reached out to Tonks as she came too asking her if she was ok that she had spaced out on him.

When he received an affirmative, he asked again could he go in, with the answer still being no he changed his features to look disappointed and walked away sadly thanking her for her time anyway.

After there were at least two floors between them he let out a sigh in relief he couldn't believe the stuff they had in that room. He looked down at his watch and realized his transformation was close so he headed up to his magically sealed room and waited for Sirius to come up so he could collect some of his blood.

Half an hour later Sirius arrived with a small steel knife and two empty vials for the blood, Sirius made a small cut in the palm of Remus's hand and let the blood drip slowly into the vials.

When both were full he conjured a small ox and duplicated the vials multiple times so there were nearly twenty vials filled with werewolf blood inside the small box.

Sirius gave him an encouraging smile as he sighed with frustration, he could feel the transformation begin, and luckily he had taken the wolfsbane so he would be safe enough to be around later. Before the transformation took hold he promised himself he would get to Hermione before the order and tell her, no matter the cost to himself.

Hermione and Fenrir were both waiting with their back for the full moon to come, it was a cloudy night and they needed the moon to be in the center of the sky for their transformation.

The wolves were excited they had never seen a werewolf transformation in their lifetime; others in the pack were terrified because this would be their first transformation and not many lived to see their second since the transformation took so much out of them.

Nali and Brutus sat side by side near their alpha's as they waited for the full moon, their cubs sat in front of them playing with Amelia, not taking notice to what was going on around them.

Hermione had finally decided to take action against all the spies the order had been sending into her pack, did they really think she wouldn't notice? She wasn't the smartest witch in her year for nothing when she attended Hogwarts. She had found the last of the spies to be the only one who held her suspicions since joining her pack; she knew he hadn't reported back to the order since she killed the other spies in front of the pack with Fenrir, who took pleasure in ripping the bodies apart. No he was too worried about his own hide to report anything to them now, if ever again.

Lukas was tied up in the back of the den with magical bonds, Hermione planned on letting the pack have him once the moon had risen, she wasn't worried about the bonds breaking once he transformed because he had nowhere to run to.

Hermione was dragged out of her thought by the sound of rumbling bellies coming from the cubs below her, they had not been allowed anything to eat all day since they would be getting their first taste of blood and raw meat tonight and she didn't want them to full that they wouldn't eat.

Amelia was well past the age of eating meat, though was tiny for her age so Hermione wanted to build her up before introducing her to such foods.

The moon above rose up into the center of the sky and with one harmonious howl the pack transformed and became one with the night. They spent the night hunting the deer in the forest and teaching some of the younger members of the pack how to hunt together in a pack.

Nali's cubs followed her and Brutus for the first time out of the clearing on a walk around the perimeter; they would not be going hunting yet.

Nali walked with Hermione for a while in wolf form talking about the naming ceremony for the cubs that would be happening in two moon's time, where they would be given names and fully welcomed into the pack as full fledged members. The ceremony was really only an excuse for the parents of said cubs to be able to get to know their personality's before naming them.

( Have you picked names for the cubs yet) Hermione asked.

( Yes actually, I have an idea but I'm still not sure for certain if they'll stick.) Nali said thoughtfully.

( Well what are they?) Hermione questioned eagerly.

( ok well for the three boys I have Blood, Zarek and Maska and for the girls I have Feline, Kimana, and Eris.) she said ( what do you think?)

( They're Perfect)

Conversation continued as they made their way back with the seven cubs trailing behind them playing. Hermione and Nali had made it back to the den before the rest of the pack as they were still out hunting, Hermione, Nali and the cubs had had their fill already and needed to get the tired cubs back for some sleep after all they were still very young.

After the cubs fell asleep beside their respective mother's/adoptive mother's, Hermione and Nali took a short nap themselves inside the den waiting for the pack to return from hunting.

Not long later, the pack returned while Hermione was getting water by the small steam near the den, she had looked up to see her mate looking absolutely gleeful. She watched as some of the back separated to see Brutus carrying an unconscious Remus on his back, now she knew why her mate was insanely happy, Remus was one of the first Fenrir had ever bitten and that was over thirty-five years ago.

She smirked and walked over to them, looking Remus over she could see the pack had done a number on him, there were scratches and bite marks everywhere and it looked like he lost a bit of blood. She was sure he would have been dead if she had not forbidden it from everyone, even her mate.

She moved closer to him requesting Brutus drop him, causing the injured werewolf to regain consciousness and groan in pain. He opened his eyes and realized where he was, and that he was looking into the eyes of the Alpha's he turned his eyes away in submission and bared his neck to Hermione.

Fenrir snickered from above him he was loving seeing Potter's pet wolf at the submission of his pack, it was a glorious day for werewolf kind, or so he thought.

Remus tried to stand and un-graciously found his footing after a few stumbles from injured muscles and looked Hermione in the eye.

( The Order is coming) He said.

Remus P.O.V:

Remus had already transformed and the Order was just about to collect him from his room for the mission as they were all ready to leave. They had packed the blood and agreed they would apply it when they got there after they had fed Remus, they didn't want a hungry werewolf after them before they were ready to be found after all.

The soon aparated with Remus to the edge of the wards, and began covering themselves with the blood, but before anyone could catch him Remus ran head long into the forest intent on finding the pack before the order, and with his sense of smell it wouldn't be long.

Harry and Sirius cursed as Remus ran off they should have known he would have tried to warn them after all I was technically his pack too since Fenrir was the one to change him.

Remus had been following the scent of the pack for a half hour so far and found nothing, he had decided to stop for a short drink in the river when he heard a voice from behind him, that he hadn't wished to hear since they day he was turned.

He turned around and tried to stand strong as he came face to face with Fenrir Greyback, his worst nightmare, standing before him with his huge pack.

( Well, well, look who we have here, if it isn't Potter's Pet.) Fenrir growled.

( Where is Hermione) he demanded but stopped when Fenrir growled. ( I mean the Alpha.)

( None of your business pup, now what are you doing here in our territory.) Fenrir spat.

( I need to see the Alpha, it's important.) Remus spat back.

( I decide who see's the Alpha Remus.) Fenrir said dangerously.

And with that the pack surrounded Remus and began attacking him careful not to kill him after their Alpha's orders. When they were sure he was un conscious Brutus flipped him onto his back and ran back to the den with the pack.

They arrived a few minutes later, the alpha was standing in the clearing staring at them, and she looked over the pack when she noticed something different about their scent.

She smirked when she seen Brutus carrying Remus to the front of the group on his back, Hermione looked at Fenrir questioningly then told Brutus to drop him, in the hope he woke up.

Remus groaned, he was sore all over and was sure he could feel a headache coming on, he smelt the air and could smell the pack, but the most prominent scent's were that of the Alpha standing before him. He opened his eyes carefully and tried to stand; he stumbled as his sore muscles gave way under his weight and collapsed to the ground before trying again.

After a few tries he could stable himself on his feet, he turned to look at Hermione but then remembered his place when in the presence of an Alpha, he turned his eyes away and bared his neck to her in submission in the hopes she would not kill him yet.

He could here some of the wolves snickering at him especially Fenrir, but he didn't care if this is what kept him alive then he would do anything all that mattered right now was telling her about the order's attack. He straightened up and looked her in the eye ( The Order is coming)

To his surprise she didn't even flinch, she didn't show any emotions at all she was just staring at him as if he was a figment of her imagination.

Hermione turned and walked over to Fenrir and nuzzled him slightly with her muzzle before whispering something to him, that none of the pack could hear even with their excellent hearing, he nodded slightly and walked away leaving the pack to follow him as Hermione glared at them.

( Why are you here Remus.) She asked quietly ( I should just let them kill you, Fenrir would love that.) She said staring at him smiling slightly.

( I came to warn you about the order, they used my blood to get through the wards) He said looking around ( but you don't seem too worried ) he stated eyes landing back on her.

Remus looked around, the pack was huge, and it seemed they had gotten more members since the last time he was spying on them though they smelt like normal wolves and not werewolves.

Their were werewolves of all ages running around, cubs playing, parents scolding, they were a whole family unit. He was shocked to say the least; she had so much control over them and that took allot from an Alpha, let alone a female, though Hermione was always good with the unexpected.

( That's not what I mean Remus, I meant why did you bother to come) she growled ( do you think I have not noticed you spying on my pack) she snarled taking a step closer to the battered werewolf.

( I no longer wish to take part in their plans, their planning on killing any who get in their path) he growled but realized that was a mistake as a number of the surrounding wolves snarled at him.

( you abandoned your kind long ago, why should you care?) she asked ( You should be apart of Fenrir's pack should you not? He was the one who bit you wasn't he.) she questioned.

( yes but that is no life for a child, to grow up a feral werewolf.) Remus stated looking Hermione straight in the eye.

Hermione laughed at him, she laughed as if there wasn't an impending attack, like he had not just insulted her pack, then she stopped. She looked him square in the eye carefully taking a small step towards him with her hackles raised snarling at him, she proceeded to advance on him until he stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground.

( Not so brave now, are you?) She snarled ( and you should enjoy your stay for now, your precious order should be here soon) she spat before walking off.

Remus looked around himself, he didn't know what to do, she had welcomed him into the pack if even for a short time, but it didn't look as if any of them were very friendly except the cubs.

He sat down where he was beside the forest careful not to further injure himself in the process and continued to look at how the pack interacted with each other, he knew he would not be welcome fully immersed among the pack.

His eyes landed on Hermione and Fenrir and a small cub, he wondered if it was even hers, he couldn't quite tell, she never let any signs on since she acted the same way towards all the pack members.

As Remus stared around an average sized brown werewolf walked over to him looking equally battered and bruised and they began talking about the Alpha and the pack, it seemed this werewolf was just as much an outsider as he was amongst the others.

Hermione walked over to her mate leaving Remus to his own devices as they waited for the order to arrive for their surprise attack, even though she didn't show it she was worried allot of the pack was inexperienced and would need protecting and their numbers were just too big.

Hermione settled down beside Fenrir who was playing with Amelia, she laid her head across his paws and stared at the pack before her, she would need to move them at the first sign of the order to get them at a safe enough distance. She lifted her head slightly and called the wolves to her side, they looked down at her questioningly waiting on her orders. She told them to scout the area for the order and report back when they were getting close, she knew they would be able to tell between a wolf and a werewolf and overlook them as no immediate threat.

When they were gone from sight she lay back down, against Fenrir and began talking to Nali who was watching over her six sleeping cubs.

Fenrir could feel his mates anxiety at the upcoming battle, and was determined to help her protect their friends and family as best they could and kill the traitors in the process.

He bent his head down to Hermione and began grooming her, trying to calm her nerves; he was licking her ears clean and growling at her softly when she tried to move away.

Hermione looked up at him smiling slightly and he licked her face, Hermione growled and he just laughed along with Nali, at their Alpha's actions.

Half an hour had passed when two of the wolves scouting the area ran back into the clearing and over to their Alpha to report. They told her that they were at least twenty minutes away from the den and were closing in fast, though there were not many, they reported seeing twelve of them only. Hermione and Fenrir both jumped into action, they knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later so had planned an escape.

When they first came to this clearing Hermione had found another cave while exploring the area, it was not too far from here but if they got the pack moving now they would at least have those most vulnerable out of the way.

Hermione ordered them to the cave Nali and Brutus took their cubs, while the other she wolves grabbed a cub each and ran to the second den for safety. All the females with cubs were to stay with their cubs and the younger wolves in the den, while all those willing to fight stayed.

Hermione had to literally force Amelia to go with the pack as she wanted to stay and fight by Hermione and Fenrir's side.

A few moments later Brutus was back, and most of the pack were now lying in wait in the cave and surrounding terrain for the order to attack. Hermione and Fenrir stood outside the cave waiting patiently, Hermione had made sure Remus was in the cave behind them guarded by some of the wolves, so he could not escape yet.

Without waiting long the Order was seen creeping quietly towards the den, thinking that they had not been spotted, it had taken longer than they would have thought to get here since they had some trouble with some of the local wolves that they had thought at first to be werewolves, but when they didn't attack and just walked by the order let them pass.

They soon entered the clearing to be faced with two werewolves one they were glad to see the other, not so glad to see. Hermione stood with Fenrir both growling fiercely at the order, among the order were, Harry Potter, Sirius black, Mad-eye-moody, Kingsley, Tonks and Ginny Weasley and a few other unknown order members.

The order was surprised that they had found the clearing so quickly but there were only two werewolves in sight, so where was the rest of the pack, had Remus gotten there and warned them.

The order raised there wands to Hermione and Fenrir just in case, and were suddenly surrounded by around 50 werewolves, jumping out from all sorts of hiding spots; it seemed Remus had gotten to them first. The Order moved into a tighter group trying to stick together as the werewolves moved closer each minute.

Harry stepped forward from the back of the group with Sirius in dog form and began pleading with Hermione to come back that she was needed with them, and not here. Hermione just ignored them and barked something towards the cave, a few seconds later two large wolves escorted a battered Remus out of the den and into the middle of the clearing between the order and the pack. Hermione looked at him snarling, and he backed away into the order, and waited by their side like an obedient little pup. Sirius looked at Remus and growled, while the other werewolves laughed at the ashamed look on Remus' face, but did nothing.

Hermione looked up at the full moon, Fenrir done the same, and both wolves accompanied by their pack howled to the moon before lunging at the order who were now throwing spells in every direction trying to hit any of the werewolves. Slowly the pack picked them off one by one killing off the lesser members of the pack first, and working their way up to the more powerful.

Hermione was watching the destruction around her with a sickening smile on her face, the order would be finished tonight if she had her way and things continued as they were going.

A powerful border line dark slicing hex, hurled across the battle hitting Fenrir across the face, making him yelp in pain, but before he could do anything Hermione was running towards the caster who just happened to be one Nymphadora Tonks.

She pounced on her chest knocking him to the ground; Tonks was terrified as she watched the blood drenched muzzle flash its pearly white fangs at him, Hermione snarled at her slashing her across the face with such force, not even her metamorphic abilities would cover it up.

The whole battle had gone quiet, both the pack and order were seeing what she would do to her former friend and fellow Order member. Harry who seen it was Tonks under Hermione with large gashes on her face and chest moved to run over and help her, but was cut off by four large werewolves snarling threateningly with blood dripping from their teeth.

Harry looked on helplessly as Tonks begged and pleaded with Hermione for her life, saying how sorry she was, but it was all in vain, without any second thought she wrapped her jaws around her neck and snapped it, with little to no difficulty.

A deafening silence engulfed the den as the werewolves turned back to the order to finish the job.

Back at the second den everything was quiet and peaceful; the cubs were playing not knowing what was going on less than a mile away from where they now hid. Apprehensive parents sat near the opening of the den keeping watch for any signs of danger.

Slowly the adults began to fall asleep the cubs were lying down attempting to do the same, and soon everybody in the den was out cold except for two mischievous cubs, Amelia and Eris had become very good friends in their stay at the den and done nearly everything together just like their parents. Amelia and Eris wanted to help fight in the battle, but Eris was whisked away by her father before she could even protest, Amelia on the other hand had followed a few minutes later after a scolding from both Alpha's. They had both been planning very carefully all evening and were about to put their plans to action since the adults were all asleep, for now.

Amelia and Eris both snuck past the rest of the werewolves, and ran back towards where the den was so they could help in the battle as much as they could, they knew they were brave enough.

They were both excited that they would be able to prove themselves to their Alpha, and ran as fast as they could back to the den careful to make sure no one saw them.

Amelia stopped in her tracks, stopping her younger friend as she went, she could hear voices shouting up ahead and they were getting closer, but they were not the usual voices she was used to hearing, no these were humans.

Amelia and Eris hid in a large bush as the order got closer they didn't want to be revealed yet, they heard a sniffing noise from the other side of the bush, and Amelia smelt the air, she could smell dog. Before either of them could react Sirius jumped through the bush growling at the two werewolf cubs, he smiled an evil doggy smile and grabbed them both by the scruffs in his mouth, since they were still small enough to be carried together.

Sirius jumped back out of the bush and ran after the order with both cubs protesting in his mouth, but Sirius kept running. When he got through the wards he dropped both cubs in front of Remus who was closest to him and still in werewolf form, he grabbing the cubs again by their scruffs as they had been backing into Remus as Sirius advanced on them growling.

They both looked to Remus for help, but he just turned away from them a sad look in his eyes, the cubs whimpered as they were hauled into the air, the order started walking to the aparating point up ahead when they heard a loud thump from behind like something heavy had hit the ground. When they turned around another two of the order were lying on the ground With Fenrir and Brutus standing over them growling.

( Eris) Brutus snarled at his cub.

( Amelia) Fenrir barked. This cub is really too much trouble he thought angrily.

Both cubs whined when they heard their names being called, their ears were pressed firmly against their heads with their tails tucked between their legs. Fenrir and Brutus were both distracted by the cubs and were stunned by mad-eye and Kingsley from behind, making them fall to the ground with a loud thump. Kingsley and Moody then levitated the wolves to the apparition point where they were sent straight to Order of the phoenix headquarters.

They arrived in a large entrance hall, where they were then brought to the special room just for the werewolves, when they looked at the cages they realized that they were too small, to fit the two larger wolves even if they were squeezed in and lying down.

Sirius transfigured the two cages into one large one and threw the large males into the silver cage, with a sickening hiss as their backs were burned from colliding with the silver bars.

Next the cubs were thrown in, but luckily landed in front of their father's so no real damage was caused.

Sirius and Harry then proceeded to close the and lock the cages with magic and strong wards so they would not be able to escape and they would be stuck in wolf form until they were freed from the cage. As the order filed out of the room so they could re group they made sure to lock the 'traitor' in the room with the other wolves, so they could show him later what happens to him if he betrays the order again.

Fenrir and Brutus were just coming back into the land of the consciousness when they both hissed in pain from the large burns on their backs. They were brought out of thoughts of murdering the order to growl at their cubs that had gotten them in this situation with their stupidity. The cubs whimpered looking at their furious Alpha, and made puppy dog eyes at him to calm him down, but it was all in vain, they were both in serious trouble when they got out.

Remus looked on in interest, he didn't want to be noticed yet, since Fenrir on a good day was bad enough he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a furious one.

In the den Nali and the rest of the pack had returned all except four, Fenrir, Brutus, Eris, and Amelia were still missing and Hermione knew exactly were they were and was worried out of her mind, between thinking up painful deaths for the Order.

Nali walked up to her, it was nearly morning and they would be transforming soon, Hermione was glad they had no real loss in this battle only a few cuts and bruises otherwise everyone was alive, or so she hoped.

As Nali was looking at her, Hermione felt horrible she knew Nali was beside herself with worry since both her mate and cub were now missing, and she wasn't sure Eris would last long on her own. The difference between herself and Nali was that Hermione had no doubt that Fenrir could look after himself, he had been doing it years before she was even born after all, and he could easily take the order by himself, but that didn't matter she was already making a plan to get them out, and just had to work out a few details out before she could proceed which could take a few days at the least.

Hermione left Nali to tend to the rest of the cubs, while she tended to the rest of her pack she had over eighty wolves to take care of and the sun was just about to rise, so they were going to be in allot of pain afterwards.

Time ticked by the sun steadily rose in the sky and transformations began, Hermione was glad she had learned some wandless healing magic in the last war, because it definitely came in handy now, with all these injuries.

After everybody transformed, Hermione and the normal wolves went into the forest to hunt, when they were through they had brought back four large dear, for them to eat along with one warthog.

When everyone was finished eating, Hermione left Nali in charge of the pack while she went into Diagon Alley for a few supplies and to talk to a few people.

With her she brought Romulus, Sheila, Feringraw, and Corine, just in case she bumped into anyone from the order of headless chickens while she was on her business.

Hermione had cleaned up her four companions before bringing them with her and transfigured black cloaks from some leaves that they could use in the Alley since they didn't want to be seen.

Her first stop was Gringotts for some galleons, when she walked into the bank and up to the head counter, she realized her companions were being hassled at the door for what they were, Hermione walked over and placed a hand on the shoulder of one of the Goblins, who turned to her shocked.

"There with me, no leave." She commanded.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Milady." The goblin said with a slight bow.

And to everyone in the banks shock the goblins backed off without another word, from any of them allowing the five hooded figures access to the bank without further questioning.

When Hermione arrived at the head desk again she was immediately ushered into a small side room with the other werewolves walking cautiously behind her, feeling very suspicious of the place.

When they entered the small room they were told by the goblin that there would be someone in to see them in a moments time, Hermione thanked them a turned to her companions.

"What was that about?" Sheila asked

"Yeah I've never seen a Goblin act so polite in all my years." Feringraw said.

"Well when a certain person owns controlling shares in Gringotts they tend to get respect." A high pitched voice from the door said to the room at large with a large smirk.

"Ah Lady Ravenclaw a pleasure I'm sure, my name is Lord Grappletooth. I am the co-coordinator for your accounts and the leading manager for this establishment." He said with a slight bow of his head. "Is there anything you wished to discuss?"

"Yes actually I'd like to make a withdrawal and have a look at list of the number of properties, including the small island off the coast of Britain I'm sure I own." Hermione stated matter of fact.

AN: And once again, that's all folks. Cya again soon…..

Mrs.T.Felton xXxXxXx


	11. Chapter 10

**Alpha Female**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**AN: **Here is chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy it….I wanted to say thanks to those who informed me of the error I had made with Ron, I have changed everything with his name in it and fixed all the chapters. Thanks Again xXxXxX

Remember to read and review……………

* * *

**Recap:**

Hermione had cleaned up her four companions before bringing them with her and transfigured black cloaks from some leaves that they could use in the Alley since they didn't want to be seen.

Her first stop was Gringotts for some galleons, when she walked into the bank and up to the head counter, she realized her companions were being hassled at the door for what they were, Hermione walked over and placed a hand on the shoulder of one of the Goblins, who turned to her shocked.

"There with me, now leave." She commanded.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Milady." The goblin said with a slight bow.

And to everyone in the banks shock the goblins backed off without another word, from any of them allowing the five hooded figures access to the bank without further questioning.

When Hermione arrived at the head desk again she was immediately ushered into a small side room with the other werewolves walking cautiously behind her, feeling very suspicious of the place.

When they entered the small room they were told by the goblin that there would be someone in to see them in a moments time, Hermione thanked them a turned to her companions.

"What was that about?" Sheila asked

"Yeah I've never seen a Goblin act so polite in all my years." Feringraw said.

"Well when a certain person owns controlling shares in Gringotts they tend to get respect." A high pitched voice from the door said to the room at large with a large smirk.

"Ah Lady Ravenclaw a pleasure I'm sure, my name is Lord Grappletooth. I am the co-coordinator for your accounts and the leading manager for this establishment." He said with a slight bow of his head. "Is there anything you wished to discuss?"

"Yes actually I'd like to make a withdrawal and have a look at list of the number of properties, including the small island off the coast of Britain I'm sure I own." Hermione stated matter of fact.

* * *

Lord Grappletooth stared at Hermione for a few seconds a look of obvious suspicion creasing his already wrinkled features. Nobody had asked about that Island since Rowena Ravenclaw herself, and it was worth allot of money for its strong wards and secluded placement.

Hermione was quickly getting annoyed with the goblin that had been staring at her and growled in the hopes of getting his attention.

The goblin jumped at the noise of the growl and looked towards Hermione and bowed apologetically. He gathered a few sheet of parchment that would need to be looked over and handed her the deed of the island for her inspection.

"My apologies Milady, no-one has asked for information on that island in near a century and it has become quite the valuable piece of real estate." He said Grinning an evil looking smile filled with sharp teeth.

"That may be but I'm asking about it now and I don't appreciate you wasting my time." Hermione said strictly.

"Of Course of course, well all the documents you requested are ready for your inspection and then I will call another goblin to escort you to your account." Grappletooth spoke respectively throwing apprehensive looks to the werewolves behind her while she checked the documents.

Hermione was pleased everything seemed to be in order, not that she expected anything different really, Gringotts was renowned for its quick and precise service as well as their high security.

She looked up from the deeds to the island to see the goblin sneering at her entourage who were growling at the little goblin; she looked on amused for a few seconds before deciding to intervene before anything drastic was to happen.

She turned to look at the goblin that was determined to keep eye contact on her and not her obviously feral companions, her voice brought both parties out of their staring contest.

"I'm sure you're well aware Grappletooth that I am indeed a werewolf, yes? And I assure you neither of my pack members will lay a hand or claw on anyone in this bank unless provoked. Are we clear?" She said in an icy tone directed towards both parties.

A chorus of Yes Milady, and Yes Alpha was heard and she nodded in acceptance.

After the Goblin had asked her why she was in need of the island out of curiosity, her answer had been plain and simple she needed somewhere to keep her pack safe from the order and the only place she knew that was well protected enough was the Island since she was the true heir.

The Goblin had accepted the answer without further questioning and began running her threw the wards on the Island and how they could be shifted to her control so no one else would ever jeopardize their safety again.

Hermione planned on marking each member of her pack so that only they may enter in through the wards no others, but her main concern was moving the pack so she could let her mind be at peace that at least they are safe while she finds Fenrir.

When all the business was completed Grappletooth called for another goblin to take them down to the high security vaults, so Hermione could fetch what she needed and leave this place.

They walked down a long corridor down two flights of stairs and took a left before they came face to face with the Gringotts carts, Hermione climbed in first and then the rest followed, it was a quiet journey as the goblin was fearful of the werewolves residing in the speeding cart with him and the rest were quiet since they knew better than to talk right now.

After many twists and turns a final plummet down three stories left them outside vault number 5 the Ravenclaw account. The werewolves stood in awe at the sight before them; the design was much more intricate than that of the normal vaults a few stories above them. Two large stone ravens on either side of the vault door stood protectively with their wings splayed out blocking entrance to the vault. The birds wings began to move as they got closer to the vault, the werewolves excluding Hermione began shifting nervously towards the giant birds incase they attacked.

A loud roar in the distance caught them off guard as a flash of bright light was seen in the deepest reaches of a second tunnel, Hermione knew they had dragons protecting the higher security vaults but had never heard them before, not that she had been down here often.

She stepped forward her claws growing longer the closer she got to the vault, using one of her sharp claws she cut her palm, reveling in the blood slowly dripping from her palm, and pressed the blood drenched appendage into the wing of one of the stone Ravens.

Immediately the doors began to glow a royal blue color but as quickly as it came it faded and the ravens wings slowly began parting allowing them entrance into the vault.

Hermione had only been down here on one or two other occasions and only to retrieve some of Rowena's personal journal's to read and while she was down here she found one particular book, like a log that automatically updated itself every time something was taken or removed from the vault. It also was used to show her where exactly everything was situated inside the vault so the present owner would not become lost.

Hermione strode into the main entrance of the vault; she was faced with three doors and immediately took the door furthest to the left knowing exactly where she was going. She was pointedly ignoring the intrigued and confused stares from her comrades and the fact that their heartbeats seemed to have become faster the further into the vault they wandered.

There was an annoying dripping noise in the background coming from a loose pipe somewhere outside the vault that could be heard ten times louder considering the sensitivity of her ears and the echo of the vacant tunnels.

Hermione moved deeper into the vault when she came to a large room with many artifacts, and old tombs adorning the walls, she walked briskly over to a large cabinet and muttered a few counter spells before pulling the doors open. Inside the cabinet lay four small phials of a golden potion, glistening innocently in the dark confines of the vault, with a quick 'Lumos Maximus' her hand lit up with a small ball of light that she directed towards the phials.

Conjuring a small bag she placed the phials carefully into the bag, sealed it with magic and then placed into the inside of her robes extinguishing the light as she went. When she was finished she re-sealed the cabinet with the appropriate charms, once again ignoring all that was going on around her and made her way back into the entrance hall where the three doors still stood.

Instead of walking back out of the vault Hermione took the middle door which led to a large chamber, half the size of the great hall, filled with mountains upon mountains of gold. Looking behind her, she grilled her companions for their reaction, they all stood stoic not a hint of emotion showing on their faces but Hermione could see it in their eyes they were shocked, smirking she turned back to the gold grabbing three thousand galleons in a large pouch then shrinking it and placing it in her pocket.

Without another word she exited the vault her faithful pack following close behind her, with a small nod to the goblin still waiting patiently for her outside they climbed back into the cart before heading above ground to the lounge area once again.

Upon reaching the surface Hermione whispered something to the goblin, inaudible to the other werewolves; the goblin simply nodded with a bow and led them to the front desk where Grappletooth was seated.

The younger goblin whispered something to him and he gave a sharp nod in return, quietly bending over the counter to hand Hermione what seemed to be a small piece of card.

They looked at each other once more and with a nod of respect they bade their goodbyes.

"Good day Milady." He said gruffly.

"Lord Grappletooth." Hermione said respectively using his official title.

Once they were outside, Hermione was bombarded with questioning looks from her companions, to which she simple shrugged off and kept walking down the street of Diagon alley.

Signaling for them to once again raise their hoods they did without question, though Hermione left hers down, nobody would make much of a connection to Hermione being in Diagon Alley with an escort unless they knew she was a werewolf which not many did.

Walking down the street minding her own business, she was trying not to drag any attention to herself, though all hopes for that were shattered when she heard a silky drawl from behind her making her stop in her tracks.

"Well, well, well if it isn't potty's little Mudblood and here I was thinking you were dead." His silky cool demeanors making her want to hurt him more.

Hermione turned to look him in the eye a slight growl escaping her throat but said nothing to him; she just stood in the middle of the street taking in his appearance. He wasn't as clean as she remembered him, this was probably the first time she had ever seen him out of his best robes. He was wearing black slacks, with a black polo neck, sculpted to fit his body. His Dragon hide boots glistened in the sun and his hair hung loosely around his face, and not in the usual gelled back style he wore. In all she thought the look suited him, it was casual and not to flashy.

When her eyes reached his face his usual smirk was spread across his face, she seen the flash of anger pass though his eyes but it was only brief, though plenty to show his true intentions towards this confrontation.

"Malfoy, how's daddy dearest doing." Hermione asked snidely, she could see his face tingeing slightly pink as he began to shake with rage, when he heard her companions snicker.

The surrounding crowds had started to notice the group as they had not moved along and were just standing staring at each other. The crowds slowed in there movements trying to catch pieces of the conversation and some just stopped all together to see what was going on.

Hermione didn't mind at all, there was nothing Malfoy could say that she would be ashamed or embarrassed about, she was past those feelings now and no longer found them necessary merely an unwanted distraction.

Staring defiantly at her he raised his head and looked her directly in the eyes he was going to make sure the whole of diagon heard this.

"You should know Mudblood you killed him." He spat at her, eliciting snarls from the cloaked figures by Hermione's sides. Draco looked at them curiously, thinking they were simply undercover order members out to protect one third of the golden trio.

"Yes I did, and the taste of his blood still lingers on my tongue." She said with a slight chuckle seeing his disgusted face, she had not missed the gasps from their audience either, but didn't seem to care.

"You're sick you know that, and I will avenge my father." He spat advancing on her drawing his wand. "Well Granger, I haven't got all day we duel NOW." He demanded.

Hermione smiled sickeningly at him, she placed her hand on Romulus's shoulder to stop her pack getting involved, and she knew they could just kill Draco here and now, but she didn't want to run the risk of them being identified.

Pretending to search her robes she looked up at him innocently, with empty hands, "Oops I must have forgotten my wand." Draco smirked evilly at her thinking he had the upper hand, he had missed the significant looks pass between her pack. They knew quite well their Alpha had her wand and was well equipped with wandless magic.

He threw the first curse goading her at each chance he got, fully expecting her to try and dodge everything she threw, but when all she did was wave her hand making it disappear he cursed under his breath he hadn't anticipated wandless. Spells were thrown back and forth but he definitely couldn't back out now his pride was on the line as was the family honor. While he was distracted Hermione shot a self-designed curse at him, when the spell collided with his chest his eyes seemed to glaze over as a thick mist surrounded him making nothing visible.

When the mist cleared Draco lay on the ground ropes tied tightly around his whole body combined with an abbreviated body bind, which allowed him to talk and move his eyes but nothing else.

Seeing the short battle over the crowd began to disperse, just like Hermione wanted, she hated crowds and was sure she saw a reporter in there somewhere. When the coast was clear again she lifted Draco up with inhuman strength and dumped him in a small alley near where their confrontation had taken place. Walking up to him she lifted the bodybind but left the ropes, she kneeled down beside him signaling her pack to keep watch at the alley. Looking at him she knew he was very handsome, but he wasn't the devastatingly rugged type handsome like her Fenrir. Kneeling in front of him she placed one hand on his throat placing pressure around his vocal cords and leaned into him so her lips were at his ear.

Her hot breath sent involuntary shudders down his spine, and he gasped when her tongue flicked out and licked his ear before pulling on his earlobe with her teeth. She loved how responsive he was, but sadly she was only playing with him and he knew it, her whispers in his ear made him freeze in shock, it was not the soft goading voice he was used too this was cold and cruel.

"Don't mess with me Malfoy, I'm not the same person I used to be and I will have no problems ripping that pretty little neck of yours apart with my bare teeth." She whispered urgently. "I don't know who you think you are but you are no match for me, I could break your neck right now with a simple squeeze of your neck." She emphasize with a rough squeeze of his neck causing him to splutter, in need for air.

"I'm sure your father did not tell you before his untimely death about the circumstances I find myself in. I was turned before the battle of Hogwarts and I will do anything to protect my pack Draco, including from the order of flaming chickens. Your father was a threat along with the other Death Eaters and they were dealt with accordingly. I will let you live this time Draco, if only for your ignorance, but if my mate or myself find you near our pack I'll kill you myself." Her tone was deadly, sending shivers down his spine.

Hermione let go of his neck and sat on her haunches a foot away from him waiting for him to recover his breath, seeing he was breathing normally she made to stand but a hand on her wrist stopped her from moving. She looked at him questioningly with an eyebrow raised she could see the confusion evident in his eyes, he was looking at her with disbelief and disgust before he asked his question, one question Hermione loved answering.

"Who's your mate, since you're obviously a werewolf since you mentioned a pack?" Draco asked looking disgusted by her mere presence, and he thought she could sink no lower than a Mudblood. Hermione looked at him thinking if she should answer for the disrespectful looks he was throwing her and the obvious vile comments running though his mind.

With a final decision, she lifted a clawed hand and backhanded him across the face leaving him with a broken bloody nose.

"Fenrir Greyback." Was all she said as she stood and walked away from him leaving him in a pile on the ground covered in his own blood still in ropes in the dirty rat filled alley?

* * *

Back in the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters' Harry and Sirius were sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, setting the rest of their plans into action. The original plan to catch Hermione had not gone exactly to plan considering she was still roaming free, but they had come across two cubs from her pack and grabbed them in the hopes Hermione would come looking for them.

When she didn't arrive they had begun to give up hope when they seen two larger males one of them undoubtedly Fenrir Greyback.

When they got back to the order with all four werewolves they locked them in a specialized room covered in silver, then they threw an injured Remus in with them as punishment. He was to be let out that morning after he had transformed, but had decided to leave him in there for a while longer to face his sire's wrath.

In the early morning after the full moon Fenrir was beginning to wake after trying to fight the sleep all night. He and his brother had taken it in shifts to sleep so none of the order could sneak up on them while they were sleeping.

Fenrir looked around Brutus was lying down in human form, his head facing Remus staring at him with alert eyes while Remus just stared on apprehensively. The cubs on the other hand were both still sleeping from their little adventure the night before; they were both snuggled into the warmth of their Alpha's warm coat since he had slept in wolf form.

Nodding to Brutus allowing him to sleep for a while, he spread his senses out as far as they would go so he was aware of everything going on around him at all times. He expected the order to be coming up soon since he could hear low voices in the distance, but nothing that suggested that they would be doing anything immediately.

His ears caught the noise of stumbling, he sniffed the air and his eyes landed on Remus's naked form, who was trying to pull itself into a comfortable sitting position without touching any of the deadly silver within the room.

Smirking to himself Fenrir stood, making sure not to disturb the cubs, and pressed his ears to his head raising his hackles at Remus who now stood whimpering before him. He looked the naked man over, not in the least interested in any of the injuries adorning his lithe form. With another growl he transformed into his human form, causing a pitiful whimper from Remus, he stood proudly in front of the smaller male, naked as the day he was born. Fenrir snarled at the weakness his Childe was showing, his eyes finished examining Remus and landed on his amber eyes which pointed down in submission to his Alpha.

Smirking Fenrir let out a gruff laugh. "What do they think you can do in here with us, intimidate us maybe?" Fenrir finished laughing. "Your nothing but a scared pup, Potter's pet dog, do they expect you to be able to do anything I forbid you from, or do they forget I am your sire, you are mine to control." Fenrir snarled baring his teeth.

"You maybe my Sire but your not my Alpha, I follow nobody, besides you're the one locked in a silver cage not I." Remus snarled eyes still facing the ground were they should be, but Fenrir had not missed the slight flinch from Remus.

"You're wrong Remus you are and always have been my property, my childe, and are as much a prisoner in this house as we." Fenrir laughed, sounding oddly like a bark.

"You're wrong they wouldn't do that they are my family. I was placed in here for the transformation and as punishment for warning Your  pack of the Orders attack." Remus spat taking a step forward in defiance raising his eyes slightly to meet Fenrir's.

"Come here Remus." Fenrir growled, it was not a question. Without hesitation Remus stepped forward until he was within arms reach of Fenrir and was now visibly shaking.

Fenrir listened carefully to the noises from around, the soft snores from his brother and the growls from the cubs were the closest but in the distance the noise of the order had become a little louder as if they were slowly moving closer.

He reached out his hand finding Remus's flesh; he pressed his cold hand to a large gruesome scar along his shoulder earning a gasp from Remus in surprise. The Alpha traced the scar one more time, Remus knees buckling underneath him, and then removed his hand smirking evilly at the younger werewolf.

"I told you, you are mine to control, and your body and mind recognize me as its superior, its Alpha. Your wolf knows this, which is why you still can't meet my eyes, because you are where you belong in submission to me." He laughed cruelly. "Even these bars can't stop that."

Remus stumbled back, deep down he knew it was true but didn't want to listen in fear of convincing himself that Fenrir was right, that was the only place he would truly be accepted was among other werewolves under his Alpha's orders. The cold bark like laugh dragged him from his thoughts and continued talking before Remus could get a word in.

"You're so terrified of being a werewolf, your destroying yourself from the inside. Putting yourself through pain and misery of a transformation that could be relatively painless, all for the happiness of the same people who locked you in a room filled with the only known substance lethal to our kind, and a known murderer. You're pathetic, lowering yourself to serve the human scum, and still you try to defend them." He said calmly,

Looking at Remus who was looking anywhere but at Fenrir knowing what he said to be true.

"You try so hard to fit in and be just like them, but you never will. You are not a human, and haven't been for a very long time, yet you let delusional dreams cloud your better judgment and serve and protect the very humans that degrade and humiliate you for simply being what you are." Fenrir said finally sitting down and settling into silence.

They stared at each other intensely, both stiffening at the noise of the Order slowly walking up the stairs to their room. Fenrir nudged his brother and cubs awake quietly so they could be prepared for the Order's entry. Brutus stood by Fenrir's side both Cubs sitting underneath their respective father/ guardian. With one last look at Remus Fenrir spoke his last words to the younger werewolf.

"I will not let your idiotic masters harm my pack mutt, and I will kill any who try, so stay out of my way." He said in a deadly whisper through the bars before he transformed into wolf form before the order burst through the door.

The order looked at the seen inquisitively, the four caged werewolves were awake only one in human form, though not one of the three were attacking him. They two largest were sitting calmly looking at the Order with fury blazing in their eyes, while the cubs pressed themselves as far into the cage as they could without touching the silver. Sirius looked around the room for Remus and found him in the far corner sitting naked with a blank look on his face, new scars visible after coming in contact with the silver. His skin had a reddish tinge from all the burns his werewolf blood was trying to heal.

With another glance around the room completely disregarding his best friends condition his eyes landing on the smirking figure of Mad eye moody who was looking satisfied seeing the deep scars on the two males' backs from when they were thrown into the cages unconscious.

Sirius walked forward towards the caged werewolves and looked at them with disgust he lifted his wand in front of himself as he stood two foot away from the locked door of the cage.

"Do you think we should take the kids, give them a chance at a proper life?" Sirius asked looking down on the cubs a flicker of pity passing through his silver eyes.

Fenrir stepped over Amelia who was crouched underneath him ears pressed against her head and tail between her legs whining, he was snarling and snapping at Sirius who took a step back.

Brutus had picked Eris up in his arms holding her small fluffy body close to his bare chest while growling at the Order. Eris was whining.

"You won't be able to get anywhere near them like that, and even if you did they wouldn't live long." Remus's weak voice piped in from the corner, the order looked to the other werewolves for confirmation and received a smirk from Brutus.

"And why wouldn't they live, they would be in more capable hands here than with them." Harry spat pointing towards the werewolves in the cage.

"They are simply too young to be away from their parents, and Hermione would never come back knowing you killed two young cubs from her pack, one which I'm sure is her own." Remus said calmly but weakly. "Though I could be wrong about the cub being Hermione's though her scent is all over it."

"Hermione has a child, a werewolf child." Kingsley spluttered looking aghast.

"I didn't say her child, I said her cub." Remus finished.

All this while the Order had ignored the caged werewolves who were looking on amused at the site of the humans squabbling with each other. When the attention was back on them Fenrir growled threateningly at Kinglsey who took a step forward towards him wand raised.

Kingsley sent a stinging hex towards him causing him no pain since it bounced off his coat, and back at the Auror. Then he accio'd a silver whip and lashed it at Fenrir who growled when the silver came in contact with his fur cutting him, but Fenrir stood strong over Amelia not budging an inch. Kingley moved forward again this time ignoring the growls he was receiving he looked closely at Amelia and Eris and then back at the Order with a look of confusion on his face.

"Are the cubs male or female?" He asked the order aloud. "If they're males we can raise them away from their pack but if not we cant, we'll have to just kill them I don't want anymore werewolves running around reproducing." Kingsley said in his deep gruff voice.

Fenrir felt Amelia move to stand underneath him and sniggered, he knew she understood every word he had said and didn't like being referred to as a boy when she as clearly a girl.

Fenrir loosened his hold on her giving the cub some freedom, since he wanted to see what she would do; he was surprised when she slashed the man's arm while he was talking to the rest of the order. He grabbed her in his teeth, pulling the snarling cub away from the bars and back underneath him for safety.

Kingsley cursed as he felt the sharp pain in his arm followed by a small bark and growl; he turned to see Fenrir tucking the cub back underneath him with a smirk on his face.

Grabbing his arm he looked at his blood covered hand and cursed again causing laughter from Brutus and a quiet laugh from Remus.

Sirius rounded on Brutus wand still raised; he advanced on the werewolf now only the bars separated them from each other.

"Do you find something funny, because he could kill that cub for what it did?" Sirius snarled and Harry nodded in agreement.

"SHE didn't like her gender being questioned by a bunch of clueless humans so she done what was necessary to her, but you should have known what she was black being a dog animagus you could easily tell she was female so it is your own fault." Brutus said laughing at them.

"So it is a female then, so what's yours." Harry asked.

"Not that it's any of your business potter but my daughter." He said.

Remus looked around at the group in front of him, his supposed friends and family and what they were doing. They were standing wands raised at four relatively un armed werewolves, two of which could cause as much damage as a puppy since they were technically pups, another with no way of defending himself apart from his fists and the last had only his wolf form to protect him.

Remus was feeling awfully uncomfortable with the ay the situation was playing out in front of them, they were only supposed to hold the werewolves until Hermione got here to try and get them out and send the others off to the ministry to be dealt with properly.

Listening carefully Remus was careful to catch every word of there plans so he would not be left out. The order were huddled together discussing weather to take the pups or not, but they finally decided that death was the better option so they could avoid a situation like this in the future.

"So we kill them then." Remus heard Black ask.

"Yeah they don't have any use to us other than luring Hermione home." Mad eye growled with a nod.

"So we can have a little fun with them before hand." Kingsley whispered.

"Yeah we can have revenge for Tonks even though Herm's killed her, she was under Greybacks orders, it wasn't her fault." Harry said with a sad enthusiasm. "What will we do with Remus, he disobeyed orders, but I don't want to hurt him anymore he looks a wreck." Harry whispered to Sirius.

"Make him watch maybe then he will realize that disobeying orders is not an option for someone in his current position." Mad eye growled threateningly, his magical eyes swerving into the back of his head watching the un caged werewolf carefully for any sudden movements.

The Fenrir and Brutus were watching the whole display with amusement, '_have they not realized that we can hear everything that their saying, even the mutt can hear.'_ Fenrir thought laughing.

Brutus took a glance over at Remus and noticed the other man had stiffened considerably towards his former relaxed posture. Remus's back was straight eyes staring straight at the order, praying what he heard was not true but the vicious glee in their eyes proved him wrong, they were actually going to force him to watch two helpless cubs be tortured for their amusement.

'_Their no better than the Death Eaters.' He thought._

Remus was beyond pissed now, but he no longer had the energy to move, his earlier transformation had taken allot out of him and combine that with the confrontation with Fenrir earlier he was in no position to do anything, but he planned on helping them anyway he could and once they were out of here, so was he.

Watching helplessly the order advanced on the confined werewolves whips of silver held high.

* * *

Fenrir was getting annoyed with them talking about everything, if they were going to do something he wanted them to do it now and get it over with and not drag it out. He was worried about his brother the most, who was in human form, and the silver would affect him more than it would Fenrir since the human skin was so sensitive. The cubs would be okay if they stayed out of the orders reach and underneath their parents.

Fenrir was brought out of his angry musings by a small whine from underneath him, he looked down to see Amelia looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes she looked so sad and scared, and it scared him to see her like that. Not even after facing a pack of wolves was she scared, she was now lying on her belly whining, trying to get his attention. He bent down so his muzzle was close to hers, and she tilted her head upwards nuzzling her Alpha's face in a gesture to say she was sorry, he simply licked her face with his large tongue and growled softly to her trying to get her to calm down and tell her everything would be ok. Finally after calming the pup down she pushed herself further back underneath the large male, trying to hide herself from view while resting her head on Fenrir's forepaw.

They were both brought back to attention as the order advanced on them wands raised in one had and the lethal whips in the second. Harry stepped forward first and cracked the whip to test it out; the result was a yelp from Brutus who fell to his knees making sure to hide Eris underneath him and out of reach of the deadly whip. Brutus was bleeding heavily from the back, from the deep lacerations that the whip had been causing.

Kingsley and Sirius had joined in with punishing the werewolves and had ignored Remus's protests about it being un-deserved punishment and had been forced to watch his sire and beta being beaten for sick perversion. No matter how much Remus hated Fenrir and the pack, he was still his sire and that would never change, but there was nothing he could do at that moment.

He was thinking of how the young pup had attacked Kingsley, he couldn't help but laugh at her indignation, for someone so young she was feisty. A loud high pitched yelp had caught him off guard and he looked over at the torture session he was trying to ignore, Fenrir's stubborn little cub had taken a crack across her side with the whip and Fenrir was not one bit happy.

He was trying to protect her and attack them at the same time, but the whips kept lashing them, leaving him on the defensive. When Harry cracked the whip at Amelia again Fenrir grabbed the whip in his teeth ignoring the burning pain shooting through his jaw and yanked on the whip making Harry stumble forward and fall in front of the cage.

Brutus caught him around the neck, pulling him close to the bars Fenrir dropped the whip and it fell outside of the cage and he clamped one of his claws in Harry's arm and the other was across his chest just above his heart.

Fenrir looked at his brother as the order stopped with the whips, and looked on as Harry lay in the hands of two werewolves, who were out for someone's blood.

Fenrir transformed most of his body excluding his hands into human form and hell Harry tighter to the bars careful to avoid the silver. He looked at the order and sneered at them as blood dripped onto Harry from himself, he looked down at his own body making sure to tighten his grip and grimaced his skin looked as if it was peeling in certain places since he took the brunt of the order's attacks.

Releasing one hand from Harry he concentrated and wordlessly summoned Harry's fallen wand and unlocked the cage door and stepped out gingerly, claws dripping with blood as they began to pierce his neck. Fenrir stepped forward to the order, which were aiming wands at his hearth but hadn't made a move in fear of hitting Harry.

Smiling sickly Fenrir waited for the rest of his companions to leave the cage and flung Harry head first into the cage much like they were and he lost consciousness as his head came in contact with the bars. Taking advantage of the Order's momentary shock, he accio'd their wands to himself getting all but one, not that it mattered since it was Remus's and he wouldn't do anything as he was feigning un-consciousness. Transforming again Fenrir lunged at the Sirius who had also transformed into his dog form, while they were fighting Kingsley and mad eye tried to distract Fenrir long enough to get Harry and Sirius, they weren't bothered with Remus since he didn't seem to be on the receiving end of the attack, he just looked at them bored.

Kingsley sneered at Remus, shouting for him to get up and fight, to do something to help since he was the only one on their side who even mildly matched the strength of Fenrir.

"Do something, don't just stand there mutt. Help!" Kingsley shouted.

Remus stood up stumbling slightly for the umpteenth time that night; he looked between them, since he had been sitting between them on the ground. Both sides were against him but he knew he couldn't do anything at all, looking at Fenrir and Brutus questioningly, Fenrir growled deeply at him and Remus simply nodded and stepped aside eyes still downcast.

"What are you doing, don't stand by him." Moody spat from beside Sirius who was limping over to him.

"What do you expect me to be able to do?" He asked quietly. "I can't touch him even if I wanted to." Remus spat at them glaring for a fraction of a second at Fenrir who snarled at him causing Remus to whimper pitifully.

"I forgot he's your sire." Sirius said with dawning comprehension, as he looked at the werewolves then Remus.

"What are you talking about Black?" Kingsley spat but was cut off by Brutus growling.

"Fenrir is your little pets sire, therefore belongs to Fenrir. He can do with whatever he pleases with him even order him to kill himself and it must be done. According to Our law, no Childe can harm the sire without causing them pain as well as death." Brutus said smiling. "Your pet is useless." He spat.

"What about you." Sirius spat. "You're not taking orders." He noticed.

"Fenrir is my Alpha and my Brother, we were born werewolves not sired. I have no master unlike that excuse for a mutt." He snarled pointing at Remus who kept his eyes down. "Now enough chit chat, I'm hungry." He said with a vicious glint advancing on the order with Fenrir.

Kingsley, Sirius and Moody slowly backed out of the room locking it behind them and locking the werewolves inside so that they were loose in the room. They needed to make a plan to get Harry out alive before they killed him, or worse bit him.

Back inside the room the werewolves were planning their escape from the house and while their magic was little to none they could still perform simple spells in their weakened condition. Fenrir was lying down in wolf form warn out, Amelia crawled up to him placing one of her small paws on his nose, she licked away a drop of blood falling from the cut across his muzzle, and tried to clean up her alpha's wounds across his face.

Eris was asleep in her dads lap looking like a cute little ball of fluff in his human arms, he was stroking the spot between her ears, and soothing her making sure she slept for the rest of the evening. He knew she was terribly hungry but there was nothing he could give her at all in this room and was determined to keep her close so that she didn't touch any of the silver adorning the walls.

Looking over at Fenrir he smiled at the sight before him, Fenrir was cleaning Amelia's wounds from the whip, while scolding her for taking a lash for him since it could have really hurt her.

He had never seen his brother let down his guard this much not even for his pack, which he had known most of since they were cubs themselves, the only other person to get that close to him was Hermione for obvious reasons, she was his mate after all.

Fenrir's tongue dragged over a particular deep part of the cut and the cub yelped with pain and tried to move away, Fenrir growled menacingly at her but she ignored him and kept trying to move. He dragged her back and placed her on her side holding her down with one of his large paws while he licked the rest of her wounds clean so they didn't become infected.

When he finished and lifted his paw off of her sore body, she jumped straight up glaring at him with as much hate as she could gather. Fenrir looked at her, she stood facing him eyes staring into his in challenge, and he seriously pitied any male that ended up with her as a mate since she was definitely going to dominate the relationship.

Sighing he stood up and grabbed her in his teeth ignoring all protests and growls coming from the young cub, he couldn't wait until the next moon when she would be back in her human form, it would be the best time of his life, since she would be easier to handle.

He trotted over to his brother who was staring at him questioningly; Fenrir ignored the looks and dumped the pup beside his brother letting her fall to the ground lightly before turning tail and walking back over to where he had been resting previously. He heard his brother chuckling at his retreating back and snarled in response shutting him up, but he still had a large smile on his face.

While he was walking back his eyes landed on Remus near the cage, he was trying to wake Harry to make sure he was ok, but he wasn't getting any response from the young man.

Seeing Remus sigh and just give up on the boy he sneered at the other werewolf, he was now regretting not killing Remus when they found him in the clearing in the middle of the woods.

Lying down he kept his eyes locked on his childe watching every move he made making sure he was not about to make any sudden moves

* * *

Hermione and her pack disappeared out of the alley and moved quickly down the streets of Diagon Alley and away from the wounded Draco aparating out of there before someone else seen them an caused another scene.

When they arrived at the large clearing Hermione looked around to make sure everyone was with her that had left with her. She then dismissed her four companions, waving away their questions about what had happened back in the alley and why she hadn't killed him.

Walking over to Nali, she asked how the pack was and if there were any problems. Nali told her that they had barely moved since she had left apart from getting water; even the cubs were not as joyful as usual.

"When are you leaving to get them?" Nali asked her eyes filling with tears.

"As soon as I get some things sorted out I will be leaving tomorrow night and should be back the day after. I want to move the pack to a safer location first and we'll be leaving tonight." Hermione said her voice distant, she missed them as much as the rest of the pack, but she needed to take care of everyone else first.

Nali looked at Hermione in admiration, how could she be so strong when her mate was missing and could be killed at any moment, she stopped staring when she seen Hermione raise an eyebrow in question before calling out a name.

"Binky" Hermione called into the empty space in front of her smirking at Nali's confused face.

"Mistress Hermione" a small elf said, as it popped out of thin air.

"Ravenclaw manner, we'll be having permanent guests, could you get it ready we'll be there later." Hermione sighing, she never wanted to live in the manner it was too big for just herself, but now with the pack it would be the best choice.

"You're moving the pack?" Robustus asked curiously. "Where to?"

"A small island on the outskirts of the British isles, nobody but myself and Gringotts knows of its existence we will be safe there." Hermione stated looking around at her pack.

They had all gathered around her listening intently to the conversation now, they had not moved in a while and it would be difficult to move so many without people noticing anything. If the ministry or the Order found out they were on the move there would definitely be another attack on the pack and they couldn't handle that, four were already missing.

"When are we leaving?" Raphael asked from the back of the crowd.

"Tonight."

"What about Greyback, Brutus and the cubs." Geoffrey asked, voicing the question that was running through all their minds since they went missing.

Hermione turned to Geoffrey and snarled at him, he turned his eyes down to the ground and backed away whimpering. She turned back to the pack and seen their eyes on her, she spoke in a low dangerous voice barely above a whisper knowing they could hear every word perfectly.

"This pack is my first concern and always will be, when I know you are safe then I will turn my attention to Fenrir and the other's missing. I know exactly where they are, I know who has them and I will be leaving tomorrow night with the four who accompanied me tonight, until then Fenrir and Brutus are big boys and can take care of themselves." She barked at them and they scattered across the clearing.

Hermione was getting agitated, the order would pay for what they done, first they kill some of her pack then kidnap four other's all because she refused to go with them. She transformed into her wolf form and ran head long into the forest; she needed time alone to think about her plan of action for after she moved the pack.

Hours later night had already fallen and nobody had seen the Alpha in sight, she had just disappeared completely. The younger cubs were moving around excitedly waiting on their Alpha's return so they could make the big move and then it was only a few hours before their missing pack mates were returned to them.

Te pack had no doubt that she would bring them back , or that Fenrir and Brutus could not take care of themselves, they just thought she would leave straight away running head first into a battle just like her ex best friend Potter.

A loud howl was heard throughout the clearing and they knew it was their Alpha calling to them, they gathered up anything that they might need and began moving to where the howl was coming from. After ten minutes of trekking through the woods, they came across Hermione sitting on a large boulder, her white coat shinning in the moonlight she looked so gentle and majestic as if she would never hurt a fly. They all knew that was false, many of them being on the receiving end of her anger once or twice before and sported scars to prove it.

Hermione jumped down off the boulder and in one fluid motion transformed into her human form, she stared around at the pack counting each of their heads making sure that each and every one was here. When she was done she nodded to herself, he face set in a blank mask, none of them knew if she was still angry or if she had calmed down it was all a matter of waiting now.

"These are portkey's, their illegally made and untraceable there are eight of them, roughly ten to each one and hold on tight to a part of it and don't let go until you touch ground again." Hermione growled pointing to the eight pieces of rubbish lying on the ground in front of her.

"Now move." She spat.

The pack began moving to each of the portkey's and grabbed hold, in a flash of light the pack was gone from the clearing the only sign they had been there were the foot prints.

She still had one special portkey left for herself and the wolves, she had not forgotten about them, and knew they would need help getting there using a portkey.

Walking over to the remaining wolves she carefully told them exactly what they had to do and to make sure they don't let go no matter what, until they reach solid land. She waited for them to nod and pulled out a large branch from behind her for the wolves to hold onto with their jaws, when everyone was attached she waited for the portkey to transport her and the wolves to Ravenclaw manner. She felt the familiar pull around the navel and they were gone, a few seconds later after a sickening ride they landed beside the pack. The wolves stumbled getting up from the ground, while Hermione was still standing since she was used to portkey's.

The loud whispering that had enveloped the pack stopped at the site of Hermione, they were all nervous and in un familiar territory who knew what type of creature lived here.

They all looked toward Hermione waiting for her lead, when she said nothing and just started walking; they dutifully followed her to the peak of a small hill over looking a beautiful valley.

The werewolves and wolves alike were shocked having not seen something this beautiful in a long time having bin surrounded by war and destruction.

Surveying the surrounding terrain their eyes landed on a beautiful manner near the entrance of the valley about a mile away from where they were currently standing.

"Is that were we will be living." Nali asked Hermione from beside her.

"Yes this is my manner, in fact the whole island belongs to me, and you will live here except on full moons where you will move to the valley, more room there." Hermione explained carefully.

They continued walking and found themselves outside the four story manner, there were no walls or gates surrounding the house just open fields and a wild forest near the back of the house.

The Manner was beautiful, it was made of pure white stone with large pillars near the entrance, it looked as if it hadn't been touched in centuries, but only Hermione knew it hadn't.

She stepped forward with attentive steps and pushed the double doors open; she looked around the room and marveled in the gasps sounding around her pack.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw Manner."

* * *

**AN:**And that's the end of that chapter hope you enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it.

Again this chapter was rushed since I have other updates to complete but I will fix any problems later should they arise.

Mrs.T.Felton XxXxXxX


	12. Chapter 11

**Alpha Female**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**AN: Chapter 11 finally I know…long time no see… I wanted to keep a short gap between posting chapters to give people a chance to review to the separate chapters instead of one review for both or for three.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"When are we leaving?" Raphael asked from the back of the crowd.

"Tonight."

"What about Greyback, Brutus and the cubs." Geoffrey asked, voicing the question that was running through all their minds since they went missing.

Hermione turned to Geoffrey and snarled at him, he turned his eyes down to the ground and backed away whimpering. She turned back to the pack and seen their eyes on her, she spoke in a low dangerous voice barely above a whisper knowing they could hear every word perfectly.

"This pack is my first concern and always will be, when I know you are safe then I will turn my attention to Fenrir and the other's missing. I know exactly where they are, I know who has them and I will be leaving tomorrow night with the four who accompanied me tonight, until then Fenrir and Brutus are big boys and can take care of themselves." She barked at them and they scattered across the clearing.

They continued walking and found themselves outside the four story manner, there were no walls or gates surrounding the house just open fields and a wild forest near the back of the house.

The Manner was beautiful, it was made of pure white stone with large pillars near the entrance, it looked as if it hadn't been touched in centuries, but only Hermione knew it hadn't.

She stepped forward with attentive steps and pushed the double doors open; she looked around the room and marveled in the gasps sounding around her pack.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw Manner."

* * *

Stepping into the large entrance hall the pack followed behind her, Hermione ignored the looks of awe as she strode forward with confidence beckoning them to follow her. Calling on Binky as she went Hermione requested that all the silver in the manor be removed and placed in her vault, she wanted, anything with even a hint of silver to be replaced with steel. Hermione either didn't notice or refused to care about the cringe her pack made at the thought of the shinning menace while

Leading the large group forward. Giving them a quick tour of the house, she stressed to them that they remember their way since this was the only time she would be showing them to their rooms, and if they got lost in the manor it was their own fault.

After Hermione showed all the werewolves to their rooms, which covered two floors of the manor, she directed the whole pack, wolves included to a large room three times the size of the great hall at Hogwarts covered in what seemed to be an indoor forest, complete with trees, vines, small animals for prey and real weather to mimic the outdoors. Hermione proceeded to tell her pack, that this is where the wolves would be staying unless they left the manor to travel the grounds and that the other members of the pack could use the room, for times between moons if they wanted.

Leaving her pack to wander around the manor and amuse themselves for an hour or so she left for her study, she needed a plan before she just pranced into the Order Headquarters' unprepared. Hermione wanted to gather the four werewolves she would be bringing with her, she wanted to make sure they were the right choices and if she needed to replace any of them before their mission. It was already late in the evening and the pack was settling in to their new home, Hermione would be leaving the next evening to Grimauld Place to retrieve her mate and pack members. She had no idea what she was going to do with them when she arrived at the order but she promised herself it would be painful if any of them were injured. She knew she was taking a risk going there, and knew they would probably set a trap for her so that she would not be able to leave once she entered, so she had to be sure their was a way of escape.

Finally she arrived at the study, it was made from hard pine paneling the walls and floor, a deep blue couch in one corner with bronze furnishings to match the curtains, the walls were lined with ceiling high book cases that held vast amounts of ancient tombs that have long since been lost to the wizarding world. She planned out multiple strategies, but each was less likely of working than the last as time moved on, she was becoming aggressive as she threw several heavy ornaments across the room to the door making them shatter into tiny pieces. Calling on a house elf she requested that the Romulus, Langdon, Sheila and Corine, be sent for immediately.

Hermione was pacing in her study, slowly but surely wearing the floor thin, she was awaiting Romulus, Feringraw, Sheila, and Corine to make their way to her , so that they could be briefed on everything that was going to be happening tomorrow. Walking over to a small cabinet, Hermione whispered an incantation and the doors seemed to dissolve revealing a liquor cabinet, with all types of alcohol dating back to the time of the founders themselves, taking out a goblet Hermione poured herself a large helping and began drinking it greedily.

Normally she would never resort to alcohol, it dulled the senses and that was not something she could risk in her current position.

Finally not twenty minutes later the four werewolves stepped into the lavish room looking around appreciatively, they had finally gotten over the glamour of the manor and began treating the place like their home which they were informed to do.

They looked towards their Alpha who was standing leaning slightly against an oak desk with what smelled to be fire whiskey in a goblet. She had not said one thing since they entered she simply looked at them and motioned for them to sit in the seats before her.

"Tomorrow we will be leaving for the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters to get my mate and pack members back." Hermione said staring into the goblet in her hand.

"You will be using both your human and wolf forms for this mission, and since none of you can switch between forms, I have a potion that will help."

"Was that the one from Ravenclaw's vault?" Corine asked excitedly.

"Yes, I found reference to the potion in one of the tombs in Rowena's library, and she had also said that there was a sample of the potion in her vault." Hermione whispered.

"So what's the plan exactly?" Langdon's voice rumbled from the back of the room.

"Our success lies in one of you, namely a one Romulus Lupin." Hermione said looking at them all smirking evilly.

Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break

Order headquarters was in riots, everyone was thinking up plans to get Harry out safe and sound, though they didn't think Remus would let them harm Harry since he was considered part of Remus' pack. The Headmaster had been called from Hogwarts after Harry was locked in with the five werewolves, the Order were hoping to get his advice, but there was nothing he could do unless they were in the room and there was no getting in without being attacked first.

Ginny was in tears at the thought of her boyfriend lying upstairs un armed with those monsters, she feared that he too would be turned. The whole time the commotion in the Order was going on none of them had turned a single thought to Hermione even though she was the reason all this had started in the first place.

The order's inner circle was gathered at the kitchen of Grimauld place, this consisted, of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnegal, Alaster Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black, Arthur, Molly and Ginny Weasley. They needed to think of a way to get Harry out and fast, after everything he had suffered through his life they couldn't bare the thought of him being turned into a werewolf. Sitting around the table the shouting and screaming voices of angry Order members rose outstandingly until Dumbledore let a shout out commanding silence.

His breathing was ragged as he glared around at all the order members, an immediate meeting had to be called because of the incident earlier. Dumbledore had known the Order had a plan to retrieve Hermione, but he had no idea that the plan had gone so far that now Harry was trapped in a room with five deadly werewolves with a full moon fast approaching. Tonight was the last night of the full moon, and with the werewolves roaming freely around the room there was no way they could get Harry out unharmed if they didn't do something immediately.

Thinking quickly Albus suggested sending someone in to persuade Remus to get Harry out to them, preferably someone comfortable with both human and werewolf forms, incase any of them changed while the order member was in the room. Sirius had been voted as best choice considering his close friendship with the werewolf in his earlier days. Grumbling Sirius consented to the dangerous mission recognizing that he was indeed the most qualified for the job, not that he was happy about it.

The next night Sirius was standing nervously outside the door to the werewolf room as he now called it, he was waiting apprehensively for the signal that he could enter the room from moody who was giving the room a quick search with his magical eye. Finally seeing the thumbs up from Moody he placed a silencing charm on the door and on his feet before opening the door slowly careful not to wake the sleeping werewolves.

Looking around the room he cast Mufiato to distract the werewolves from any noise he might accidentally make, his eyes quickly landed on Remus who was near the back of the room sleeping beside Harry who was still locked inside the cage. Sirius cast his eyes around the room looking at each of the sleeping werewolves trying to identify any sudden movements that might indicate they were actually awake. Seeing the regular rise and fall of the beast's chests indicating their unconscious state he silently moved forward cursing the order for making the room so big.

Finally he made it over to Remus and shook the man awake rather roughly careful not to make too much noise. When Remus looked up at him groggily Sirius scowled and motioned towards Harry's unconscious figure silently telling Remus to help get him out.

Remus stood up behind Sirius, taking no notice of his undressed state and raised a delicate eyebrow at the man before him, silently asking what he needed. Sirius pulled out his wand and began moving it in intricate movements over the lock but to no avail, it simply wouldn't budge.

Looking to the man behind him Sirius motioned for Remus to take a crack at the lock, Remus asked for Sirius's wand considering his was still somewhere in Order headquarters, and moved his wand over the lock in much the same way as Sirius did.

Remus' brow furrowed as he turned to face Sirius, his own screwed up in confusion, and Sirius simply urged him on making Remus cast another spell at the lock with similar results.

"He added extra wards to the cage." Remus stated.

"I can see that, can you break them?" Sirius asked apprehensively, looking over his shoulder at the still seemingly sleeping werewolves.

"I can try." He said monotonously.

"Well hurry." Sirius said turning to face the werewolf. "Where did you get that?" Sirius asked pointing to the fresh scar that covered the side of Remus's neck.

"Greyback." Remus said coldly.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­The next night the five werewolves including the Alpha were crowded in the entrance hall waiting to depart on their mission. All heads turned as the Alpha spoke, they were becoming unnerved by the feral grin on her face, and she really could be quite terrifying sometimes. Handing them their potions and demanding they drink them now, they shared two phials between the four, since Hermione was keeping the last for Brutus.

Hermione was about to leave when Romulus called out to her from behind his voice was calm and steady but she could feel his unease rolling off him in waves.

"What will you have me do." Romulus asked stiffly from Corine's side.

"Do? Ill have you Do nothing, I just think a family reunion is called for. What do you think?" she asked them all smiling.

They all nodded their heads in agreement even Romulus, they were hardly going to confront their Alpha, that would be a suicide mission and they knew it.

Following quickly through the entrance hall and into a large clearing, they waited a small distance behind Hermione as she addressed Nali. Hermione quickly told her they would be back before the night ended, and that the whole pack was to stay near the manor tonight they were not to wonder far, this was still new territory and they could easily become lost.

Walking away Hermione and her team quickly transformed and moved gracefully through the trees back to the apparition point they had used the day before, transforming back they aparated to number 12 Grimauld Place London.

Upon arrival Hermione cast out her senses making sure there was no-one about to identify her and her pack or to see her enter headquarters. After a few moments she nodded her head apparently pleased there was no-one around as of yet and strode forward to the place between number 11 and 13.

The werewolves looked at the houses in confusion before mumbling something under her breath causing the ground to shake slightly as number twelve pushed its way into existence between eleven and thirteen. Corine had jumped slightly, since she had not been exposed to much magic since she was a muggle before being turned.

Hermione beckoned them forward quietly and opened the door using a simple 'Alohamora'. Hermione snorted at the lack of security measures they seemed to have over their Headquarters, really just because Voldemort was gone did not mean his Death Eaters were.

Motioning for them to transform after she had opened the door, they followed their Alpha's lead and padded their way quietly into the house, she closed the door carefully not to wake the dreadful portrait of Mrs. Black.

Silently they separated just a little to sniff out the hallway they were in, careful to pick up on any noises around the house. Sheila stiffened near a door to the basement hearing talking, Hermione looked over to her and motioned for her to come back realizing there must be an Order meeting on at this very moment. Slinking up the stairs they spread out their senses looking for anything to indicate Fenrir and Brutus's presence. Scouring the first floor they found nothing not even a stale scent, from the missing were's. Hermione knew they were here she could sense them quite clearly but she could also sense their pain that they seemed to be in and that angered her.

Growling angrily to no-one in particular Hermione was about to run upstairs and tear the rest of the house apart, not caring who found her. A soft whine from her pack brought her back to reality and she stopped growling and proceeded upstairs. Sniffing the area again she searched the second floor, finally coming to a large room at the end of the corridor she nudged the door open with her nose trotting in followed by her pack. Feringraw sat outside to keep watch incase anyone came along unexpectedly, and since he was the largest of the males that came with Hermione tonight he was obviously the most intimidating.

Hermione and Romulus were sniffing around the room looking for any sign of the missing werewolves. Corine and Sheila were standing at the other side of the room searching through every nook and cranny, Hermione had told them before that the Black house had many secret passageways, so the were's could be hidden anywhere.

A loud yelp from Corine was heard echoing around the room, Hermione turned to her quickly thinking the Order had found them but relaxed a little seeing there was no one there. Making her way over to the whining Corine, Hermione growled to make her stop and looked over her wounds.

Hermione noticed the large diagonal burn across her muzzle, and looked around for the source where Corine and Sheila were looking. When Hermione found the source she backed away carefully, it was a silver whip that had caught Corine's nose.

Hermione walked over to Corine and butted noses with her to say sorry; she then proceeded to lick her wound clean.

Quickly exiting the room, Feringraw moved over to Corine to inspect the damage, wincing slightly at the sight of the burn he followed the Alpha up another floor in the house.

They searched quickly and thoroughly, being in wolf form made it so much easier to sneak around the house unknown, she knew Remus was in pretty bad shape from the last time they met and wouldn't be wandering around the house.

'Probably tucked up in bed.' She thought coldly.

* * *

Remus had been fiddling with the locks and wards for nearly a half hour before he told Sirius there was only one left. Sirius breathed a sigh of Relief he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, and he was going to make sure Harry and Remus came with him.

Sirius knew he was becoming distant with his werewolf friend, but he had never met any other werewolves apart from Remus, and when he did it was not a pleasant experience, but Remus did not deserve the treatment he was currently getting he was nothing like the others of his kind.

Finally the last lock fell; Remus stepped back quickly to avoid collision with the silver door as Sirius wrenched it open. Sirius dived at his chance to free Harry and scooped the unconscious boy into his arms. He turned to look at Remus who wore an un readable expression and motioned for him to follow him, but he didn't move. Sirius growled threateningly at Remus and tugged on the naked mans arm, but still he wouldn't move from his place.

Sirius sighed with frustration and whirled around intent on making it to the door before the other woke up, but when he looked at his only escape route he was frozen with shock that he nearly dropped Harry.

Fenrir Greyback stood in front of the door with a large smile on his human face; he was staring straight into Sirius eyes licking his lips hungrily.

Sirius gulped taking small attentive steps back, not wanting to provoke the large man standing before him, he was still moving backwards when he came in contact with a broad hard chest, stumbling he turned his head to see who was standing behind him and it was only Remus.

Looking at his face closely he noticed something different about his werewolf friend, his eyes were glowing amber, which was never a good sign with a werewolf.

Stumbling away clumsily from both Remus and Fenrir he fell to the ground with a loud thud, alerting all around the house to his distress. Moody was undoubtedly still outside the door and was probably alerting the Order at this very moment. Turning his head, determined to keep an eye on both of them, one of said werewolves was approaching very quickly, too quickly for Sirius's comfort. A loud banging was heard from outside the room it had started as a low thud but eventually began drowning out the noises from inside the room. With one last bang and a shut the wall was blasted through leaving a gaping hole in its place. Just before Remus descended on him he was blasted out of the way by Albus Dumbledore who had a look of plain furry on his face.

Sirius scrambled towards the Order who were standing amidst a pile of rubble from the large hole they had blown in the wall, carefully handing Harry over to a lesser Order member he grabbed for his wand which now lay strewn on the floor. Standing tall by the side of Albus Dumbledore, all wands raised at the three werewolves before them. Dumbledore looked at Remus and knocked him to the side banging his head, when the young man stood up the amber was gone from his eyes and he was looking around the room confusedly before standing on the side of the Order.

Someone in the group transfigured him a pair of Jeans to cover up his nudity at least partially.

The fight began, spells were thrown and claws were flying, Greyback and Brutus fought tooth and nail against the order members present. They would not be giving up that easily, the full moon was close they all knew it and when they transformed the order would be torn to shreds.

The two cubs were huddled in a corner away from everything they had been given express orders to not leave that spot unless Fenrir told them. Two order members fell bloodied to the ground, but none were killed the others had dragged them out of the line of fire before anything to bad could have happened to them.

* * *

They only had a few rooms left on the third floor before they could move on again; Hermione could already feel the pull of the moon drawing closer and closer. A loud thud echoed around the house, she looked up towards the ceiling realizing they must be keeping them on the top floor.

The thump was quickly followed with the sound of running feet at least seven of them were running up the stairs at full speed.

Quickly she motioned for her pack to follow her as they made their way upstairs, Hermione came to the top of the stairs first and ducked down ears low on her head to avoid being seen.

She indicated for the others to do the same as they watched the order, casting a series of spells at the door but none would make it budge. They then watched as the order turned their wands on the opposite wall and began throwing blasting hexes at it; Dumbledore seemed to be the most powerful and blasted right through the wall.

She whispered something to Romulus who nodded his head solemnly and awaited further instruction with the rest of the group. They were told to wait for the full moon's rising before showing themselves. Herself and Romulus were going to make their grand entrance in a few moments and waited for the spells to ease. She quickly scanned the room for the cubs, finding them in a corner huddled together, that's when she noticed the multiple scars healing slowly on little Amelia's body. If Hermione was angry before she was livid now, what had the Order done that could cause such marks.

Hermione snarled at the sight of the silver around the room and told her pack to be very cautious when they entered. Hermione and Romulus stood from the group, Hermione was larger than Romulus and far more intimidating when it came to fighting, and considering Romulus was still young he was around 28 in human years. They both stalked towards the fighting group the momentum of the fight was dieing rapidly. Taking that as her chance she and Romulus jumped over the Order's head and into the middle of the fight.

Everything stopped as Hermione growled at the order, they were shocked to see her, and at first they thought she would have come straight away but after the first night and she didn't come the order had come to the decision that she wouldn't, not even to save her pack members.

Hermione took up a defensive position in front of her pack Fenrir smirking silently behind her, she knew he sensed her from the moment she entered the house it was all apart of their bond as mates. Transforming she turned her back on the Order knowing full well they wouldn't hurt her, since they were expecting her to return to them.

She walked over to Fenrir, running a smooth hand across his shoulder causing a small shudder. She traced her hand over his back checking any and all injuries finally her hands landed on his chest where she traced a particularly deep scar near his abdomen, making Fenrir stiffen and Hermione smirk. After accessing the injuries on her mate, she looked her beta over searching for any and every new mark that marred his body.

Romulus stood in his wolf form still, in an offensive position ready to attack any that dared make a move towards his Alpha. He was waiting quietly for his Alpha to join him, when he heard a low growl coming from the corner of the room, turning slightly he seen Hermione with both cubs in her arms, Amelia littered with small scars and one large one across her side.

His eyes widened comically in wolf form at the sight of the scar and turned back to the order growling.

Placing the cubs on the ground Hermione turned to the Order her eyes glowing amber in anger, she growled something towards the cubs and they moved back into the corner they had been in not moments before. The order could see the hate blazing in her eyes, but they didn't want to give up, they would have Hermione back and then she would realize that she made a mistake running away and she would leave Fenrir and the pack.

"Hermione dear, its time you come home. Enough of this silly nonsense the Order needs you. Harry needs you." A voice said from the back of the crowd.

Hermione's head snapped towards the figure and she took a small step forward making the figure jump back in fright. "Not everything is about Harry Mrs. Weasley. His job is finished Voldemort is dead." Turning to the rest of the order.

"What gives you the right to decide where I should live, or who I choose as my family." Hermione spat at them.

"You don't belong with them, you belong with us and we won't stop until your back here with us." Sirius shouted.

"After what you done to my pack and my mate, what makes you think I'll even let you live." Hermione growled before turning to face Dumbledore. "And you allowed it, after everything you said about protection Dumbledore you slaughter half my pack in cold blood."

"We are doing what is necessary for your safety my dear and you will be staying if you want them to leave unscathed." Dumbledore said pointing towards Fenrir and Brutus.

"Too late, did you think I would not notice every single scar, scratch and bruise on their bodies?" Hermione growled standing less than a foot from Dumbledore's face that had his wand pointed at her chest. "Your wand is useless against me Dumbledore."

Hermione turned on her heal pulling something out of her cloak, it was a small phial and she handed it to Brutus who downed it without question. Turning back to the Order she whispered something before looking them all directly in the eye, "You have one chance left, if you were not previous friends I would not even grant you this, Leave us be."

"Hermione this isn't you, your letting the wolf controls you, and we know you're in there somewhere….." Ginny pleaded but was cut off by Remus.

"On the contrary Ginny this is Hermione, everyone suffers a change once bitten but she embraced her change, her wolf, it does not control her it's a part of her." Remus said loudly.

"Romulus." Was all Hermione said as she looked into Remus' eyes delighting in his shock?

Standing before the Order was a tall man in his late twenties, he stood tall, light brown hair covering his Amber eyes with a small gap, just enough so he could still see.

Remus looked at the man before him eyes widening as he stumbled back a few paces, eyes locked with the man in front of him. There was a scar on his neck much lie the one Remus had, they were ownership marks, from the Alpha.

"You do remember each other don't you?" Hermione asked sweetly from her place beside Fenrir.

"Romulus, I….I thought you were dead." Remus stuttered.

"Well obviously I'm not brother." Romulus spat, as most of the order gasped with realization.

"How long have you been hiding him." Remus spat towards Fenrir.

"Calm down pup, no need to over exert yourself. I wasn't hiding your brother I found him bleeding in the middle of the forest behind your family home the night I bit you, he has been with us ever since." Fenrir replied calmly.

"I was left to fend for myself Remus, naught but a child. Mother and Father were too preoccupied with taking care of you they never thought to look for me." He growled.

"You!" Remus spat pointing at Hermione. "You knew all this time and didn't tell me."

Hermione simply smirked at him there was no need for her to say anything to them they all knew it was true, every single word. Feeling the pull become stronger Hermione knew it was mere seconds before the transformation began for the others, her and Fenrir would be the last to change to make sure everyone changed without trouble.

A Howl from Brutus, Romulus and Remus as they began to shake jerked the order back to reality, and to the fact they were now locked in a house with what seemed six vicious werewolves.

Another howl from behind the order alerted Hermione to the others changes, it also alerted the order to the fact they were now surrounded.

Hermione walked over to the cubs picking them up again, they would be transforming into their werewolf forms tonight and then Amelia would be in her human form tomorrow, she didn't want them going through any more unnecessary pain. The change only took seconds before all ten werewolves cornered the Order.

Hermione walked forward, she was the only one still in human form she motioned for Corine and Sheila to grab the cubs, when she noticed Brutus about to protest. Hermione snarled at him shutting him up and allowing the cubs to be taken away from harm.

"As I said before I will leave without killing you, but I hear of you any of you near my pack I will kill you and believe me Tonks will look like a supermodel compared to what I will make you look like."

Raising her hands she silently and wandlessly accio'd all the wands in the room, so they could not attack the pack with her back turned. Seconds later all the Order's wands were in her hand.

"Oh and before I go" Hermione said lifting her empty, she brought it into the air and began closing her fist as if around someone's neck. Jerking her hand upwards the Order realized her hand had been around someone's neck Sirius's and he was now dangling from the air by an invisible force while pulling at his neck where Hermione's invisible grip held him.

Hermione threw him against the wall letting her hold on him go, but she was beside him within seconds her own hand wrapped tightly around his neck, nails elongating making deep scratches in his neck.

"Sirius if you or your scent touches off a member of my pack I will hunt you down and feed you your innards before I rip your throat out. Got it?" Hermione growled knocking him to the ground with a swipe of her clawed hands marring his face in the process.

Turning on her heal she transformed and watched the rest of her pack move quickly out of the room and down the stairs. Hermione stared at Remus who was shaking on his four paws for a few seconds before heading down after her pack. When she got downstairs Fenrir was once again standing in human form holding the door open as the werewolves ran outside.

Brushing past her mate she quickly followed them; she did not trust that the order would let her and her pack leave so willingly. Fenrir was quick to follow and they all ran to the large park facing grimauld where they had aparated to. Barking at them to transform they all did except the cubs, one by one they all aparated away the only ones left were Fenrir, Brutus, Eris, Amelia and Hermione.

Pulling out a portkey she instructed them all to grab hold, and for Brutus to hold Eris tightly while she held Amelia. Seeing the confusion on their faces that she was using a portkey instead of just aparating, Hermione frowned and just told them to hold on tight that she would explain when they got there. Landing softly on the hill overlooking the valley and the manor Hermione turned to look at the two werewolves who were both looking at her questioningly.

Looking at them she just smiled sheepishly shrugging her shoulders before transforming and making her way down the hill where the others were waiting for her.

When Fenrir and Brutus made it down the hill, Hermione transformed again and motioned for the others to take Amelia and Eris back to the pack. Fenrir's eyes bore into hers in an unasked question of where they were exactly. Seeing Brutus give her the same look before turning his eyes away Hermione rolled her eyes and began walking slowly while indicating for them to start asking questions.

"Where are we, I don't think I've been here before." Brutus said.

"You haven't."

"But that doesn't answer the question of where we are." Fenrir growled.

"Don't growl at me Fenrir, we are on a small island on the outskirts of the British Isles." Hermione said calmly.

"You moved the pack" Brutus stated.

"Yes, it wasn't safe where we were staying, one attack was enough for me thanks so I moved us here." Hermione stated.

"It's beautiful." Brutus said in awe as he caught sight of the whole valley.

"And it all belongs to us; The Island belongs to Fenrir and I through my relation to one of the Hogwarts founders."

That was all Hermione said before she and the other transformed, they ran through a dense forest, keeping close to the Alpha since she was the only one who knew where they were going.

After a long run, and nearly a half hour later they emerged from the forest into a large clearing, the whole pack seemed to be gathered around the clearing and they bounded over to greet the arrivals.

Greeting the Alpha's first they all then turned their attention to Brutus who looked the worst for wear. Pieces of his flesh looked as it was peeling from where he literally had his skin peeled off with the whip. Nali rushed to his side crying at finally having her mate back, she looked around the clearing eyes landing on Hermione and Fenrir who seemed to be having a heated discussion about something or other.

Seeing Hermione roll her eyes and walk over to Brutus, she sat him down on a large boulder and checked his wounds attentively. After about five minutes she called out for Binky, when the house elf popped into the clearing she squeaked at the sight of all the werewolves crowded around her.

"Get me my healing kit. Now." Hermione demanded causing the little elf to jump and pop away.

Shaking her head at the little creature's behavior, she began moving her wand over Brutus' body healing up as much of the damage as she could. Hermione noticed Nali staring at her with concern in her eyes; she hadn't seen her Beta look like that since she was locked in Voldemorts dungeons, a low whine escaped her mouth as she nudged Hermione's arm with her nose.

"What." Hermione demanded still fixing up his wounds.

(What happened with you and Fenrir, you seemed upset when you were talking to him.) Nali asked softly, Brutus couldn't understand her since he was still in human form, but Hermione as Alpha could understand them in human and wolf form.

"Nothing." She spat.

(Hermione I know you better than that.) Nali said scolding, making Hermione sigh.

"Damn Man refuses to be healed, battle scars he says." Hermione growled rolling her eyes.

Brutus tried to stifle a laugh that was exactly like his brother. He knew Fenrir liked to show off his scars the more the better he used to say, shows how powerful you are, shows you've won more battles. Shutting up at the snarl from his Alpha he watched her work as some of the deeper wounds began knitting themselves together.

Taking a quick look around noticed some of the wolves moving closer, she knew they killed and ate their weak and Hermione was not about to let that happen.

"Don't even think about it." she growled making the wolf closest to her whimper.

"Fenrir do something about the wolves before they decide to make our Beta a meal." Hermione said shooting Fenrir a frosty glare.

Seconds later Binky popped back into existence carrying a small pouch. Hermione took it off her and opened it up revealing shrunken potions. Pulling out two tiny phials she tapped them with her wand making them enlarge and then pushed them towards the werewolf.

"One's a healing potion, the other a pepper up." Hermione said before gathering her wand and the potions and moving away with Nali.

"Where are the cubs?" Hermione asked.

"Just over here, I left them with Corine and Sheila." Nali said pointing over to a quiet corner.

Hermione moved rapidly over to the four werewolves in the corner, kneeling down beside them she picked Eris up and opened the potions kit. Eris let out a little growl causing Hermione to growl back. She ran her wand over the cub quickly finding nothing physically wrong with her; she gave the cub a small amount of pepper up and handed her over to Nali.

"She just needs a good feed." Hermione said turning back to the others.

Looking over Corine she patched up her face after asking her to transform into a human before the potion wore off and she wouldn't be able to. She then handed her a healing draught and a pepper up and left her to go on her way with Sheila.

Finally alone with the cub she pulled her forward careful to not touch anything sensitive, she ran her wand over the cub cringing at the results, she had noticed earlier in the day how subdued the pup seemed to be and know she knew why the scan wasn't very good.

Fractured rib

Silver poisoning

Bruised abdomen

Open lacerations

The poor cub must be in horrible pain at the moment, so placing her down gently she gave the pup a small dose of numbing potion. She proceeded to wave her wand over the pup fixing her fractured rib and making the open cuts on her sides stitch themselves back together. Just as Hermione was about to move on she noticed the stitches dissolve leaving the would open again.

Sighing she conjured a bowl of water and a cloth, she would need to clean these wounds the old fashioned way and pray the pup lived. As a last bit of healing she gave the pup a healing draught clearing up all bruises and scratches marring her body except the gashes on her side.

Dipping the cloth into the water, she rang it out before pressing it gently against the pup's side earning a small yelp and a wriggle in pain from the cub. She proceeded to clean the pups wound with water and potions to flush the silver from her body.

It was going to be a long night, of that she was sure, the cub would need constant supervision to make sure she didn't make any sudden movements and at the moment she didn't trust anyone else with the job. So she prepared herself for a very fitful sleep.

* * *

Finished Finite, chapter 11 done lalala Enjoy and Review. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Alpha Female**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**AN:**** Here's Chapter 12 ... kind of just an in between chapter to mellow everything out, there seems to be so much drama and angst I've decided to give them a little break…kinda.**

**I also ran into a little writers block, and would appreciate any ideas you guys might have for upcoming chapters. I have a few ideas left but they're not coming in until later on in the story or else it will seem too rushed.**

* * *

**Recap:**

Looking over Corine she patched up her face after asking her to transform into a human before the potion wore off and she wouldn't be able to. She then handed her a healing draught and a pepper up and left her to go on her way with Sheila.

Finally alone with the cub she pulled her forward careful to not touch anything sensitive, she ran her wand over the cub cringing at the results, she had noticed earlier in the day how subdued the pup seemed to be and know she knew why the scan wasn't very good.

Fractured rib

Silver poisoning

Bruised abdomen

Open lacerations

The poor cub must be in horrible pain at the moment, so placing her down gently she gave the pup a small dose of numbing potion. She proceeded to wave her wand over the pup fixing her fractured rib and making the open cuts on her sides stitch themselves back together. Just as Hermione was about to move on she noticed the stitches dissolve leaving the would open again.

Sighing she conjured a bowl of water and a cloth, she would need to clean these wounds the old fashioned way and pray the pup lived. As a last bit of healing she gave the pup a healing draught clearing up all bruises and scratches marring her body except the gashes on her side.

Dipping the cloth into the water, she rang it out before pressing it gently against the pup's side earning a small yelp and a wriggle in pain from the cub. She proceeded to clean the pups wound with water and potions to flush the silver from her body.

It was going to be a long night, of that she was sure, the cub would need constant supervision to make sure she didn't make any sudden movements and at the moment she didn't trust anyone else with the job. So she prepared herself for a very fitful sleep.

* * *

Hermione had not slept a wink the whole night; she stayed up watching over Amelia and the pack as they slept peacefully, she was thankful to have the missing members of her pack back.

Amelia's wounds had healed up nicely over the course of the night, with Hermione's wand work, the potions and Amelia's werewolf blood her body was well on the road to recovery. Fenrir had slept with the pack last night after Hermione refused to leave the cubs side, she was determined to see Amelia through her time of need.

In the early hours of the morning as the moon set and the sun began to rise, the pack was gathered in the clearing waiting for their transformations to be complete so they would take their human forms again. Little Amelia had regained her human form and if possible it made her injuries look worse, her sensitive skin looked charred where the silver whip had ripped through her body. Waiting for everyone to gather themselves after the transformation Hermione gently picked Amelia up cradling her against her chest and began their walk back to the manor. It was only ten minutes before they arrived, mainly because Hermione had told the pack to stay close to the manor until she could search the whole area. Regardless that this was Hermione's island or not there were still some natural threats that could creep up on the pack and she didn't want that happening.

Walking in the main doors of the manor with the pack following close behind Hermione led the way into the centre of the entrance hall. When she and Fenrir stopped, they told the pack to go about their business for the day, while they took care of a few things.

The pack dispersed leaving the three werewolves alone, turning on her heal Hermione walked towards their bedroom, she knew she would have to show Fenrir around sooner or later or else he would be lost just like she was the night before, not that she would admit that to her pack.

Taking a small turn past their bedroom, Hermione walked into a small bedroom and pulled back the covers of the four poster bed placing Amelia gently on the bed. She called for Binky and Lou to watch over Amelia, and to call her immediately if there were any changes in her condition.

Leading Fenrir into the next room, which happened to be the master bedroom Hermione slammed the door open. Her anger had been building up all night and she didn't want to take it out on any unnecessary victims if she could help it. 

Fenrir stood in the doorway watching his mate quietly as she stormed around the room smashing various instruments off the wall, releasing all her anger and frustration. Finally having seen enough of her trashing their room, he strode over to her grabbing her by the forearms stopping her from throwing a glass vase in the process.

Fenrir held onto her tight as she began to struggle in his arms, she was trying her hardest to push him away, she didn't want to see anybody, yet no matter what she did he held on tighter.

She kicked, hit and scratched but all she earned was a growl from Fenrir, finally looking up into his face she stopped and sunk to the ground exhausted.

Fenrir held her close still aware she might jump up and attack him, but when her breathing seemed to even out and her hearth rhythm was normal again he realized that she was asleep.

Lifting his mate up with ease he placed her gently on the bed, removing her cloak, shoes and clothes he stripped himself and climbed into bed with her. His long arms wrapped securely around her waist, he lifted one hand and ran it through her soft hair, and how he had missed her.

It had only been a day or two, but it was pure torture to be forcefully removed from ones mate, there was a bond between them that only death could break.

Pulling her closer he was careful that she didn't rub off any of his wounds, they would still be tender until they were fully healed but he was willing to wait. Soon both Alpha's were asleep in each other's arms, they both had a trying day and were completely exhausted.

Hours later Hermione had woken up and was sitting on her window ledge staring out at the rain as it fell from the heavens to the ground below. The tinkling noise the rain made as it splashed on the metal of her terrace soothed her frustration and helped her think.

She had woken up with Fenrir wrapped around her and smiled, when she climbed out of bed she realized she was only wearing underwear and threw on a pair of flannel pajamas she had found in the wardrobe.

Thinking of Fenrir she looked over at the man now spread out across their bed, smiling sadly she thought of what the rest of her life would be like with the man for a mate. He was strong yes and could definitely protect her and the pack when need be, he could also provide for her if cubs were ever to come along. A hiss of pain brought her out of her stupor and her eyes landed on her mate's face that was scrunched up in pain. Making a decision she walked over to the bed and crawled across it until she was kneeling beside Fenrir's head, bending down she shook his shoulder slightly earning a grunt of annoyance. 

Trying again she shook a little harder whispering his name, but he simply turned over ignoring her and went back to sleeping. Finally crawling back over to him she began placing small kisses on his face, before finally kissing his mouth. She kept her lips on his applying a bit more pressure every second until she finally got a response and he began kissing her back as he opened his eyes.

Looking down into his smirking face, she bent down and kissed the tip of his nose before pulling back and smiling down at him sadly. Shifting slightly he hissed again in pain as one of his injuries roughly brushed off the sheets. Hermione chuckled a little, knowing he wouldn't open his mouth or even mention his injuries being healed, he was way to stubborn.

"Won't you just let me heal those, love?" Hermione asked softly, pointing to his injured side.

"No, I can handle a little bit of pain." He said gruffly trying to keep the pain from entering his voice.

"It's got to be a lot more than a little bit of pain." She countered.

"Not much, it's nothing I haven't lived through before." He growled.

Raising a delicate eyebrow at him she skillfully let her arm wind around his body letting one of her soft hands rest on one of the deeper cuts on his side, making him yelp in pain. Pulling her hand away, she looked at it closely seeing the blood cover her finger tips; she licked it off making Fenrir shudder. Turning her head she looked him in the eye carefully she made to grab for her wand that lay on the bedside table only to have Fenrir grab hold of her wrist.

"Why?" Hermione asked softly.

"Its just more proof of what those humans can do, and they call us animals." He growled looking her directly in the eyes.

"Please Fenrir just the deeper wounds, your in pain I know you are." Hermione said running her hand down his face, tracing his jaw.

"No and that's final." He said as he began pulling out from underneath her.

Hermione turned away her eyes filling with tears, he was in immense pain and she knew it was all her fault. If she had never taken over the pack Fenrir would not have been caught as blackmail to get her back. Fenrir noticed Hermione had looked away and he could smell the fresh scent of tears coming from her, sighing he turned her around to him tilting her chin up too look at him his eyes were full of concern.

"Hermione…" he started.

"No Fenrir, you don't know how much it hurts me to see you in pain, and to know it's all my fault your like this." Hermione said gruffly she was determined to keep her tears from falling.

"It's not…"

"Yes it is, if I never came, you would be safe somewhere with the pack away from the order and…and…"

"Under Voldemort's rule." Fenrir finished for her.

"No! Voldemort would have been defeated." She said confidently.

"And then what? We run from the ministry and the Order. Hermione You are the best thing that has happened to this pack."

"But I still feel responsible for your injuries." Hermione said quietly mainly to herself rather than Fenrir.

Fenrir looked his mate over sadly, he so wanted to just give in to her and let her do what she pleased, but it was the principal of things. The wounds weren't life threatening or anything like it they were just sensitive at the moment, and he didn't want to be mollycoddled like some submissive pup.

"At least let me put a salve on them and bandage them up so they won't be infected." Hermione pleaded her eyes still shinning with un shed tears.

"Fine." he growled. "But only the salve and bandage." He finished dangerously.

Smiling happily she wiped he eyes and accio'd bandages and the salve. Telling Fenrir to sit at the edge of the bed she climbed off of him and watched him comply with her orders. Seconds later the salve was in her hands and she was smoothing it over the deeper wounds making sure to clean them as she went. Half an hour later she was finished, grabbing the bandage she wrapped it tightly around his back and abdomen covering up the brunt of the injuries. Moving her wand over the bandages she placed a charm on them so they would stay put even in wolf form.

When Hermione noticed he was looking at her confusedly as she used her wand she told him it was a simple charm to hold the bandages in place. Finally easing his mind Fenrir lay back on the bed sighing in relief as the salve worked on numbing the wounds as well as healing them.

* * *

It had only been a day since Hermione left with her pack and the order was unusually quiet, all plans to bring Hermione back had been momentarily forgotten in forego with Harry's health since he had not regained consciousness since the attack with the werewolves. Remus was given a warning and handed back his wand after Hermione left. He knew it wasn't safe for him at the Order anymore, no matter how much they seemed to favor him over others of his kind he was still a threat that needed to be dealt with.

Remus had decided he would contact Hermione's pack somehow; he had no idea where they were though; he knew for sure they wouldn't stay in the same place where they had been attacked before. Hermione definitely would have moved the pack somewhere safer.

Ever since she came to Grimauld to help her mate and beta, he held an un deniable respect for her, she was able to merge with her wolf and work as one with it after only a short time. 

Remus desperately wanted to be apart of her pack if only for his brother who seemed to despise his guts, he had thought all these years that his brother was dead, even times he had spied on the pack he had smelled something oddly familiar but put it down to being Hermione's scent since he couldn't place it at the time. Remus had decided he would do anything to rejoin the pack; he would go through any punishment the Alpha thought necessary just to have a life again with his brother. There was only one problem, Fenrir, he would not be welcomed by his sire and probably killed on sight. His faith was now dependant on Hermione keeping him safe from her mate, she was the only one that could calm him down or at least sedate him.

There was allot of history between the Sire and Childe and none of it was good, Fenrir had tried to kill Remus countless times only for the result to end in Remus's favor granting him his life. Hermione would be his life line if he entered the pack, he knew she particularly hated him at the moment but he didn't think she wanted him dead, since she could have done so time and time again before now.

Currently Remus was sitting in the library of Grimauld place thinking of ways to contact her, he was thinking of just sending an owl, it seemed oddly simple, too simple but that's what people would not expect coming from Hermione, they would expect some intricately designed spell that only she could control. He also though of just sending out a tracking spell so he could find her himself but that idea was squashed when he realized she probably had placed wards around the pack to prohibit tracking, after all they needed was their senses to find each other, there was no need for spells.

Remus was pulled out of his thoughts as the door to the library slammed open with a resounding thud echoing loudly around the room. Standing in the doorway, hair flying in wild directions and determination etched onto his face was Sirius.

Striding across the room he sat across from Remus on an armchair, staring unblinkingly at the werewolf before him. Remus was becoming nervous; he had never really seen Sirius looking like this since they had left Hogwarts in the time of the Marauders. There was definitely a rift between the two old friends and they could both feel it, like something gnawing at the subconscious pulling them further and further apart. Remus stared straight back in defiance, if they wanted to kick him out of the Order he would leave before they had the chance to humiliate him again, he would not go through that kind of humiliation from his so called 'friends' another time.

"Romulus." Sirius spat looking directly in his former friends eyes.

"Really Sirius, I thought he was dead, there was never any sign of him." Remus replied calmly.

"How many more lies have you told the order Remus? How could you have not known your own brother was in your pack? After all these years, and you never noticed once." Sirius shouted.

"Why are you bringing this up Sirius? It was so many years ago and has nothing to do with the present situation. Besides you have never even met my brother Sirius he would have been roughly four or five when he was bitten."

"As if it matters Remus, your selfishness was the cause of your brother turning into a monster, he was an innocent child." 

"And I was naught but a child myself Sirius in case you have forgotten I was only seven years old, I had no idea my brother was in any danger until we found the house empty when we returned." Remus spat becoming agitated with his ex-friend's constant questioning.

"That's no excuse. Do you realize what your actions have caused the Order by not telling us your brother was alive? Or at least your suspicions of him being among the living." Sirius said before Remus had the chance to speak or protest. "Of course you didn't, the Order wants you gone Remus, your too much of a liability to them. I want you to leave now to avoid further confrontation." Sirius finished softly. "Their planning to Obliviate you and hand you over to the ministry."

"I'll leave then, I have known for a long time now I didn't belong here." Remus said standing. "But why are you doing this Sirius, out time here has proved we are no longer friends."

"Consider it a debt repaid." Sirius said before walking from the room leaving Remus alone.

* * *

A week after the whole pack arrived back at Ravenclaw manor, Hermione and Fenrir had given some of the older pack member's lee way to search the island at their leisure, as long as they were back before midnight. Amelia had stayed unconscious for four days before she awoke again, Hermione was beginning to think there was no hope for the pup living through the injuries, but once again Amelia proved them wrong. So a week later Amelia was back with the rest of her pack running with the cubs, albeit she was weaker than the rest and littered with tiny scars to accompany the three deep gashes in her side, but over all she was making a full recovery.

Fenrir and Brutus had been welcomed back completely into the pack, all were eager to know every little details of their detainment away from the pack. The cubs were automatically accepted anyway belonging to both of the Beta's of the pack, who were also extremely close to the Alpha Female.

Hermione had spent the first week back in the house not only comforting her pack but re-acquainting herself with Fenrir again. She spent most of her days in the master bedroom with her mate, while spending the nights with the pack wherever they seemed to be.

After living outdoors for so long the pack were finding it difficult to become comfortable living in the lap of luxury and spent most of their time outdoors on the expansive grounds surrounding the manor including the woods.

Hermione had shown Fenrir around the whole manor and its surrounding grounds on the third day, after forcefully dragging him from the manor. She was pleased that he found the grounds satisfactory for the pack after all she didn't really need his approval but it was nice knowing that she appeased her mate in the process. During the first week together the packs manners had improved greatly from fear their Alpha would find reason to confront them on their behavior in such a house.

Brutus and Nali had brought up this concern with Hermione and Fenrir, causing both of them to laugh, Hermione had stopped herself long enough to tell her second in command that just because they were living in luxury she did not expect them to change years of habit when they only used the manor at night time, for sleep.

All in all the reunion back into the pack had gone well, everyone was healed and happy and getting along, so Hermione was happy, happier than she had felt in a long while.

* * *

Two weeks later, it was exactly a week until the full moon. Though this was no ordinary full moon, this was the mating moon, once every three months the mating moon rose bringing with her guarantees of fertility. Meaning it was the one month conception was guaranteed to all mating that night. During the three weeks they had been on the Island Hermione and Fenrir had both taken small groups out with them to search the Island making sure it was completely safe for the werewolves' inhabitance. Finding nothing of significance the pair had rested into a comfortable schedule, where they done what they wanted when they wanted.

The wolves of the pack were given permanent lodgings inside and outside the manor, so that Hermione knew where they were at all times. Since she could not be with them all the time, they being wild animals, she had appointed one of the wolves she trusted from the pack to watch over the others.

Lying on the dirt floor of a clearing was Hermione, she was laying in her wolf form her body tense, she was always on guard when looking over the pack and she was even more so now.

She had gotten a letter the day before yesterday (Wednesday) from one Remus Lupin requesting entrance to her and Fenrir's pack. Hermione was unnerved at how the letter had found her in the first place had sent a reply back immediately requesting he meet her somewhere in London.

She wanted to know how he had tracked her and if the Order was involved in his reasons for contacting her.

Looking around the clearing Hermione watched as her pack went about their daily business in human form, it was still another week until the moon rose once again and she was apprehensive about meeting Remus. She was sure that this was no trap from the Order; they would not risk another full scale attack against her pack so soon. Picking herself up from the ground she stretched out her paws and yawned before she walked over to Romulus who sat cross legged staring into the expanse forest, seemingly unresponsive to the world around him. Passing Fenrir and Brutus on her way she caught the end of their conversation which just happened to be about her. Snapping at her mate and Beta she continued on her way across the clearing.

Standing before the man, she watched him carefully not making a sound to let him know she was there, when he noticed her he bowed his head with a respectful mumbling of "Alpha." Before he turned back to stare into the forest's depths. Sitting on the ground below Romulus she noticed how he stood up and repositioned himself on the ground so he was lying down.

Hermione watched in amusement as he repositioned himself, it was disrespectful for a lower werewolf to stand over the Alpha without permission, and Romulus was clearly taking this rule to hearth.

Hermione smiled in wolf form, before nudging Romulus with her muzzle to get him to sit up. Sitting up Romulus was determined to not let his eyes meet hers as she transformed, it was a sign of challenge to her position as Alpha.

Admiring his Alpha as her long blonde hair blew in the slight wind and how she seemed so relaxed and comfortable moving around the other werewolves as leader of the pack. They all knew she was competent but she didn't really have much life experience as a werewolf.

"What troubles you Romulus." Hermione asked.

"I wish to make my brother pay, for all he has done to wrong me."

"No need to worry about that Romulus, Remus will pay dearly for what he brought upon his own pack." Hermione said viciously. "But as they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer." She finished dangerously.

"True enough, is there anything you needed alpha?" Romulus asked curiously.

"I thought you would like to know Remus has requested entrance back into the pack since the order has turned on him completely."

"And your believe him." He asked with disgust.

"Not on my life, but I do need you to keep a watch over the pack with Brutus, Nali is not up to it at the moment and I will not risk the pack even if we are safe at this point in time." Hermione said voice fading.

"Something is troubling you? There must be if you're hiring the security in such a secure environment." Romulus asked softly.

"I don't like how Remus letter found us here, it could mean the Order knows where we are and I don't like it." She sighed. "I have a meeting with your brother tonight with Fenrir and I will not leave you all unprotected." She finished strongly.

Romulus and Hermione settled in silence, they were both letting their eyes wander over the pack, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, all the cubs were playing, most were in human form since the last full moon, only Nali and Maria's cubs were still in wolf form, Maria's being only newly born. Hermione spotted Amelia playing roughly with the other cubs; they were all running around the clearing, the younger wolves having the advantage of four legs over two.

"You're going to have your hands full with that one." Romulus commented staring at Amelia.

"Don't I know it?" She laughed. "Damn cub has been nothing but trouble since she came here."

"Yes, she's definitely a dominant, isn't she?" 'I just pity her mate.' He thought.

"Yes, and with Fenrir's influence over her its even worse, the pup just doesn't know when to back down." She sighed.

A loud clearing of the throat from behind them made Romulus jump and Hermione laugh, standing behind them was the topic of their discussion Fenrir Greyback. He did not look happy about being talked about, in fact he looked mad, but only Hermione could see the underline of amusement in his eyes. Romulus moved slowly away from Fenrir as Brutus moved to his side, Hermione watched the whole scene in amusement, after all this time; the pack was still more comfortable with her than her mate.

"A bad influence Am I." he growled at Hermione.

"Why Fenrir darling I believe you are." Hermione said with amusement as she stood before her mate eyes narrowed. "If it wasn't for your influence, I don't think Amelia would be half as aggressive as she is now." Hermione said pointing out the cubs wrestling on the ground.

Fenrir took a step towards her with a smirk, playfully challenging her. Brutus had moved Romulus out of the way, it had been like this for the past week, and the Alpha's were fighting over the smallest thing, even if it was for amusement. The pack knew the Alpha's were only playing around, but the fights got substantially rougher with each fight they had. It was like a struggle for dominance, Fenrir wanted to test Hermione's power completely since she was now the leader of the pack another reason was that they would both be kept in shape. There was also the added bonus of the skin to skin contact near the end when they had ripped each other clothes apart.

Stepping towards her mate with a huge smile on her face Hermione accepted his challenge, over the time she had spent in the wild with the pack she had become an accomplished fighter and formidable adversary. 

An unspoken request passed between them, 'wolf or human.' Both choosing wolf they transformed and took up offensive positions. Hermione's ears were low on her head and her tail erect wagging slightly in a playful manner. Fenrir was in pretty much the same position except his tail was completely erect in a dominant stance.

The two Alpha wolves began circling each other, one white the other grey, and they moved around the clearing, most of the other pack members had moved to the perimeter of the clearing to give the Alpha's space.

Lunging forward Fenrir took the first move, Hermione quickly dodged him, humoring him by pretending to struggle in the battle. Fenrir growled threateningly at Hermione and she simply returned the favor. Narrowing her eyes she jumped at her mate teeth bared and bit into his shoulder drawing blood. Fenrir struggled to throw her off as her teeth buried into his flesh.

Rolling around on the ground both wolves struggled to regain their standing. Hermione over the last few months had grown and was now slightly bigger than Fenrir in her wolf form, though that did mean more pain when it was time for the transformation on the full moon.

Both wolves jumped to their feet and continued circling each other, careful to avoid the other pack members so that they would not be injured in their play fights. Lunging forward Fenrir snapped at Hermione's neck narrowly missing and scratching her ear with his fangs. With a vicious snarl Hermione turned on her mate, tail still wagging playfully, she was about to give her mate a taste in humility.

Catching Fenrir off guard she turned quickly and tackled him to the ground, both wolves tumbled until Hermione was standing over Fenrir teeth bared.

Fenrir taking advantage of Hermione's stationary position kicked her away using his hind legs before rolling out of her way as she attacked him again. Turning Hermione's own move against her he turned and tackled her to the ground using his body to keep her pinned as he bent down to bite her neck. 

Hermione let out a very non-wolfish snort, and kicked Fenrir back when she saw he was about to mark her as a submissive under him. Turning the tables yet again she bit into his foreleg making him yelp and jump back in pain. Hermione took advantage of the situation at hand and her mate's injury and tackled him again only to skid in the dirt. Fenrir dodging his mates attack bit into her side before she had the chance to turn around. With a howl of pain Hermione was ending this fight and ending it now, she would show Fenrir what humility felt like when she overpowered him in front of the whole pack.

Fenrir circled Hermione slowly as Hermione watched cautiously, she was vaguely aware of the pack watching with baited breath at how the fight would end. Last time it had ended in Fenrir's favor and Hermione had happily submitted but that didn't mean she would submit again.

Rolling her eyes when she heard Fenrir stop behind her she could hear a few of the wolves sniggering and other pack members laughing, she was not sure f it was because they thought she was going down or that they had seen her roll her eyes but she would find out soon enough.

Jumping through the air Fenrir was sure she didn't realize he would attack from behind, it was such a puppy thing to do, attack from behind to avoid confrontation. What he didn't expect was Hermione to pull the same trick she had with the last pack leader and grabbed Fenrir by the throat pinning him to the ground underneath her body. With a glint of amusement Hermione forced Fenrir into human form, a skill only Alpha's possessed. Sulking in defeat Fenrir bared his neck to his mate slowly since she still had her teeth wrapped around the tender flesh.

Moving her head Hermione howled in triumph, joined by the wolves of the pack. Looking around the clearing Hermione noticed to her amusement the pack mere all discreetly trying not to look at their Alpha. Bending down to look in her mate's eyes she butted noses with him in a silent apology before licking the blood away from the wound she had caused on his arm.

Growling in irritation Fenrir pushed Hermione's muzzle away from his injured arm and tried to push her off of him. Hermione watched in silence as her mate tried to push her off; finally sitting down on his chest she bent her head down and started licking his face before transforming mid-lick. Finishing what she started in wolf form she placed small kisses all over his face before placing one last heated kiss on his lips and pulling away.

"What?" Fenrir asked quietly from his place on the ground.

"It's time to leave Fenrir." She said smiling. "Time to pay dear Remus a little visit." She finished.

"And your happy about that?" he asked heaving himself off the ground.

"No, but if I keep a happy composure maybe I wont kill him for what he done." Hermione said smiling sweetly.

Shaking his head Fenrir led the way back towards where the whole pack had gathered to give out orders while they would be away for a few hours. Finally standing in front of the pack Hermione gave out the last of the order's before turning to Fenrir and telling him to transform. Looking at her with a confused expression she bent down so only he could hear her.

"You my darling mate are going to be my pet and familiar tonight." Hermione said quietly reveling in his reaction.

Fenrir growled in annoyance before snapping his jaws mere inches from her face. Raising an eyebrow at his behavior Hermione simply smiled at him. 

"We're going to be in wizarding territory Fenrir, and I know plenty of Wizards who are just waiting to get their hands on your hide." Hermione said sadly. "And I don't intent to lose my mate anytime soon. Unless you want to stay here?" she finished.

Rolling his eyes in wolf form he turned his back on her and began trotting into the forest leaving Hermione to trail behind him laughing.

* * *

**AN:**

**I ran into a little writers block, and would appreciate any ideas you guys might have for upcoming chapters. I have a few ideas left but they're not coming in until later on in the story or else it will seem too rushed. So I need something to fill up the negative space.**


	14. Chapter 13

Alpha Female

**Alpha Female**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**AN:**

Chapter 13; I hope you like it, there is allot more dialog in this chapter than other's so…enjoy

* * *

**Recap:**

Growling in irritation Fenrir pushed Hermione's muzzle away from his injured arm and tried to push her off of him. Hermione watched in silence as her mate tried to push her off; finally sitting down on his chest she bent her head down and started licking his face before transforming mid-lick. Finishing what she started in wolf form she placed small kisses all over his face before placing one last heated kiss on his lips and pulling away.

"What?" Fenrir asked quietly from his place on the ground.

"It's time to leave Fenrir." She said smiling. "Time to pay dear Remus a little visit." She finished.

"And your happy about that?" he asked heaving himself off the ground.

"No, but if I keep a happy composure maybe I wont kill him for what he done." Hermione said smiling sweetly.

Shaking his head Fenrir led the way back towards where the whole pack had gathered to give out orders while they would be away for a few hours. Finally standing in front of the pack Hermione gave out the last of the order's before turning to Fenrir and telling him to transform. Looking at her with a confused expression she bent down so only he could hear her.

"You my darling mate are going to be my pet and familiar tonight." Hermione said quietly reveling in his reaction.

Fenrir growled in annoyance before snapping his jaws mere inches from her face. Raising an eyebrow at his behavior Hermione simply smiled at him.

"We're going to be in wizarding territory Fenrir, and I know plenty of Wizards who are just waiting to get their hands on your hide." Hermione said sadly. "And I don't intent to lose my mate anytime soon. Unless you want to stay here?" she finished.

Rolling his eyes in wolf form he turned his back on her and began trotting into the forest leaving Hermione to trail behind him laughing.

* * *

Apparating into a small alley off Diagon Alley, Hermione was holding onto Fenrir as tight as she could so they would not splinch on the way there, since Fenrir was still in wolf form. Diagon alley as usual was full of people clambering about shopping and celebrating, it was the first time in nearly two decades that they were sure Voldemort would not be returning, they were taking full advantage of that.

Exiting the alley with Fenrir by her side got her some very wary looks, and Fenrir wasn't making it any easier when he snapped at anybody who got too close, he didn't like being in such close proximity to the wizards it made him nervous. As Hermione walked down the cobbled street she couldn't really blame people for their wariness, Fenrir was very intimidating in wolf form.

Easily reaching Hermione's hip while walking, his grey/silver fur glinted in the sun along with his razor sharp fangs, he had an almost feral look about him and his amber eyes looked as if they could pierce through your very soul. The main reason she thought they were scared because he was very much free; there was not one sign of any restrain on the wolf that would stop him attacking people at any moment in time. Approaching the leaky cauldron, Hermione opened the archway into the pub making sure Fenrir was beside her.

Stopping before she entered through the back she looked down at Fenrir a large smile on her face.

"Be a good doggy ok."

Hermione laughed when he snapped his jaws at her nipping her finger and making it bleed, waving her wand over it both the scratch and blood were gone. Giving Fenrir one last look she entered the bar and walked straight up to Tom. Smiling at her as she approached he threw a wary glance towards Fenrir before smiling again at Hermione.

"What can I do for ye today Ms. Granger." Tom asked politely.

"I was wondering if Remus Lupin was here, I have a meeting with him." Hermione asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes he's in the last booth, you can' miss it." He said pointing to the darker corner of the bar.

"Thanks a lot Tom." Hermione said before turning to leave. "Oh and can you send over a butterbeer." Hermione finished.

"Ye sure, but what about that dog o' yours, is 'e gonna be any trouble?" Tom inquired.

"Don't worry about him, I've got him under total control anyway he's nothing but a big puppy wouldn't hurt a fly." Hermione said in a mocking baby voice ruffling the fur on the wolf's head.

"You sure 'bout that?" He asked cautiously as Fenrir growled when his fur was messed.

"Positive."

"Ok fine, but the first sign o' trouble and he's out. I can' risk me customer's lives, see."

"Ye sure sure, I'll make sure he stays like a good little puppy." She said to Tom before Turning to Fenrir and bending down on her haunches.

"You hear that puppy no biting the nice men ok." She said using a baby voice. "You have to behave yourself." She finished waggling her finger in his face.

Snorting in amusement Fenrir just rolled his eyes at his mates patronizing tones, she seemed to be playing along with the bar keeper, since he was sure she could have found Remus on her own considering he felt Remus as soon as he walked in. Really what would all of these wizards think if they found out I was her mate and not her pet like they think? 'It must be something to do with her strange sense of humor.' Fenrir thought bleakly.

Walking away from the bar and over to the booth Hermione slipped into the edge of the bench while Fenrir settled on the floor at her feet, ready to intervene if anything went wrong. Fenrir gave out a small warning growl to Remus to let him know that he would be ripped apart if he tried anything funny.

Looking Remus over carefully Hermione took in his weathered state neither said anything to each other as they sensed Tom approach. Watching the man place the drink on the table Hermione smiled as he nodded in approval at Fenrir's behavior.

Snorting softly Hermione reveled in the thought of someone else thinking Fenrir was willingly behaving himself.

Finally looking at Remus closely she noticed just how downtrodden he looked; she had never seen him in such bad shape before this. Sighing, it was time to put all emotions aside this was time for business.

"Alpha." He said quietly so as not to be heard.

"How did you find us Remus?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Well I knew you would probably place wards up, but there are not many wards that prevent owls that are not harmful and knowing your love of animals I figured you wouldn't erect the ward." He said quietly eyes on the table.

Wrapping her hands around the warm butterbeer she took a small gulp savoring the taste before she answered.

"And why did the order abandon their puppy." Hermione asked coldly relishing in the obvious flinch.

"I had become a liability according to Sirius." Remus answered truthfully.

"Anything else?"

"He just said that I didn't know what I had put the Order through not telling them about Rom being alive, but I never knew, honestly." Remus said feeling his voice hitch.

"Of course you didn't know, the pack didn't want you to know, HE didn't want you to know." Hermione said hotly.

Remus watched as she raised the glass to her mouth taking a small gulp before reaching down with her other hand to scratch Fenrir's head. He had never seen someone take so completely to the life of a werewolf, 'apart from Fenrir' he thought. Even he had not completely accepted the wolf and he has been a werewolf for near thirty years.

Hermione finished petting Fenrir's head and turned back to Remus in front of her, the man was definitely sitting in a submissive position, he wasn't even meeting her eyes and his shoulders were slouched.

"What changed Remus, even without the Order what made you come looking for us?" Hermione asked staring at him intently.

"I don't want to turn my back on something that is a part of me anymore."

"Too late for that." She said snidely.

Looking towards Fenrir Hermione asked him what he thought she should do, Remus was looking on confused, not yet knowing they could communicate through the mind.

'Kill him." Fenrir growled.

"Interesting, but no. " Hermione said aloud.

'Then why ask me?" Fenrir snarled.

"I like having your opinions." Hermione pouted causing Fenrir to snap at her.

Remus stared on looking incredulous, here was Fenrir Greyback literally snapping at Hermione and she just sits there looking at him as if it's the cutest thing in the world.

Looking between them now, he realized just how much Hermione had changed, she seemed happier with Fenrir even though he was very intimidating, though they are mates, so that was also a huge factor.

"Uh…Hermione?" Remus asked nervously.

"Yes." Hermione snapped turning to face him in a flourish of movement. "Oh sorry." She said noticing his curious look.

"Sorry, but what's interesting?"

"Oh Fenrir just suggested killing you." Hermione said off handedly but seeing Remus' eyes widening she continued. "Calm down it's not going to happen. Yet." She finished looking him in the eye.

"You still haven't told me why you think I will even let you in the pack, Fenrir won't take kindly to it and neither will the pack. They know you were involved in the capture of their pack mates YOUR pack mates." Hermione said stressing the last part.

"Hermione, I swear I didn't know that they were going to take the cubs or harm the pack, they said they were going to talk to you, and that's it." He said fiercely.

Standing up abruptly Hermione looked furious, banging her fists down on the table making Remus jump she watched as small cracks crept into the wood surrounding her fists. In the background Fenrir could be heard Growling, he was now on his feet raising his hackles at Remus.

"That was why they brought the whole Order in on my pack wands raised." Hermione spat.

"They wanted to be safe; walking into any pack of werewolves un armed is suicide. The fact it was your's and Fenrir' pack made it all the more dangerous." Remus said quietly eyes down in submission.

"You say they wanted to talk to me? Then why was the pack attacked? What threat could a couple of cubs pose against the whole Order?" Hermione snarled already becoming agitated with this pointless meeting.

"I didn't know they were going to take the cubs until we were already past the wards."

"Yet you did nothing to help them Remus. You knew they were defenseless." She spat.

"I'm sorry Hermione, for leaving, for the pack, for the Order, for everything. I want this I really do." Remus pleaded finally looking up and meeting her eyes for a brief moment.

Watching Remus and Fenrir carefully she could see her mate was becoming more and more agitated. He was standing beside her growling and snarling viciously, teeth barred in an offensive manner, he was beginning to pace back and forth earning curious glances from other patrons. Remus was flinching away from Fenrir each time he snapped but held strong and stayed where he was, as Hermione stared at him emotionlessly.

"Why should I Remus, you made your choice you chose the order and Dumbledore over your pack. Why should we let you cause more trouble for us?" Hermione questioned.

"Because I've tried so hard to hide what I was for others approval, I've tried so hard to be ashamed of what I am, and I'm sick of it, its tearing me apart, killing me. Fenrir was right! The only place I will ever be accepted is with the pack." Remus said angrily.

"And you think that by just asking, you will be welcomed back with open arms, as if nothing ever happened." She demanded eyes blazing.

"No." He said honestly.

"Then what? What could you possibly do?"

"I can swear to you on the only thing I have left, my magic. I'll swear loyalty to the pack, to you, anything, just please I can't live without the pack." Remus pleaded.

Hermione sat down looking Remus over intently. She was sure he was sincere in what he said; after all swearing on your magic was not something to be taken lightly. She just couldn't get over the betrayal of the pack, granted she had not been with them for as long as Fenrir but there was a bond in the pack much stronger than the feeling of family or friends. They were all dependant on each other, the prosperity of the pack counted on the well being both mentally and physically of each and every member no matter the age.

Turning to Fenrir who was still pacing, hackles raised, in anger she called out to him using their bond and calmed him down. Finally gathering his attention, she waited till he sat beside her again before speaking to him in her mind.

'What do you think?' she questioned doubtfully.

'You actually want my opinion.' Fenrir asked mockingly.

'Yes puppy, know what do you think about what he has said so far?'

'Kill him, he betrayed once, he'll do it again.' He growled.

'Hmm, I'm still not so sure killing him is the best idea, I get the feeling he will be important somehow.' She said skeptically.

Looking at his mate incredulously he said 'And that has stopped you killing before how?' it was more of a statement than question but Hermione got the picture anyway.

'No but we could take him up on the offer to swear on his magic.' She offered.

'Fine fine. So what rank.' Fenrir asked staring at Remus thoroughly disgusted. 'I will not have him high ranking. Ever. He's obviously submissive the pup's have more spunk than this.' He finished pointing his muzzle towards Remus.

'Omega?' she asked thoughtfully.

'Isn't that Lukus bloke an Omega?' Fenrir asked curiously.

'Not for long he's not.' she smiled eyes glinting showing a glimpse of the madness within.

'Ah'

'Plus we can keep an eye on him as Omega and we'll be able to confine his space to where we permit him to go.' She supplied cheerfully

'Omega it is then.' He growled a small smirk showing on his wolfy face.

* * *

In Order Headquarters' a meeting was just coming to a close, there was one last report to be heard before everyone could go about their business. At the head of the table Albus Dumbledore was sitting back with ease, popping a lemon drop into his mouth he motioned for a robed person to stand and make their repot.

With infinite grace the figure stood at the opposite end of the table, before looking around the table at each of the occupants in the room. Earning curious glances from most of the Order as the stranger surveyed them. Finally eyes landed on Dumbledore again who motioned for him to speak.

"Contacts with the underground operation has gone well, I've been accepted completely though I am still not within the circle of trust. There have been no suspicions brought up as of recently concerning my disappearances so it might be safe to say I am safe. For now.

"What of the Leaders." Dumbledore asked intently leaning forward with interest.

"They have left the compound, unknown reason." The person said in a bored tone.

"Can you tell us where the compound is located?"

"No, it has been placed under Fidilus and the wards are set to repel any but us and our kind." He sneered.

"Anything of use mutt." Sneered the greasy haired potions master in the corner.

"Not as of yet Snape, as I have said I'm far from inner circle at the moment, these things take time." The hooded figure snapped impatiently.

"Indeed my boy, no need to worry. We will get the information we seek in time."

Bowing his head the figure sunk back into the darkness of the room seemingly melting into the shadows and vanishing.

* * *

Currently Harry was standing in Gringotts with Ginny and Sirius; he was just on his way back from his vaults, having received his Inheritance not long ago he was eager to see what had been left to him from his parents. Finished at the bank they headed towards Quality Quidditch wear, Harry was dying to get a new broom since his was destroyed at some point during the war. Eyeing up the upgraded version of the fire-bolt the 'Lightning bolt' with its slick mahogany handle lined with silver runes engraved into the broom for protection, speed, maneuverability, and safety, it was easily the best broom on the market. It was also the most expensive at 3,000 Galleons a piece it was a hefty some for one broom but it was professional standard.

Finishing up they went straight for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to pick up a few items for practical jokes and such to play on the Order. Hours later, wandering around Diagon Alley their arms laden with packages from nearly every store that had caught their eyes they stopped to catch their breath and shrink the packages and place them in their robe pockets. Deciding to take a break for a while they headed over to the Leaky Cauldron to get something to eat and drink before they passed out from exhaustion. Opening the archway into the pub they strolled over to Tom, after saying hello they placed their order's with the bar man before stumbling off to find a seat.

Before they got far Tom gave them a warning of a wolf in the bar and to tell him if it started to cause any trouble for them. Confused they agreed and continued on their way to find a table. Settling down in a small booth, they each let out an audible sigh as their feet relaxed from the constant running from shop to shop. Curious about what Tom had said about a wolf Ginny looked around the bar, at first she did not see anything but then she caught sight of the massive wolf laying lazily at the feet of someone a few booth's down.

Turning back to Harry and Sirius Ginny made sure to keep an eye open for any suspicious activity coming from the table. The wolf looked familiar though she couldn't tell where she had seen it before. Before long Tom had returned with their food and drinks and were relaxing before they had to return to shopping. Keeping an eye on Harry and Sirius while shooting the wolf curious glances, Ginny was surprised to notice the animal jump to its feet, snapping and pacing at one of the other members at the table. Irritated she excused herself from the table with the impression she needed to use the bathroom. Crossing the bar she chanced a look at the table, and stifled a soft gasp. Looking around her she noticed a couple of men sitting close to where she was standing looking at her strangely. Flustered and scared Ginny sped for the restrooms and straight over to the sinks. Splashing water on her face, praying she was seeing things she prepared to walk back out and inform Harry and Sirius to the other patron's activities.

* * *

Standing swiftly Hermione told Remus to stand as well and follow Fenrir, wary Remus stood and followed them towards the exit but stopped short at the sight of Ginny Weasley rushing towards a booth further back throwing them confused glances. Hermione noticing Remus' pause in movement grabbed him by the scruff of his robes and pushed him forward between her and Fenrir. They had just made it to the door when a familiar voice called out from behind them. Continuing to walk, ignoring the call of her name Hermione pushed Remus onward determined not to cause a scene, she was still not sure she could fully control her temper.

Hearing the voice shout out her name she realized it was Harry and stopped, she didn't want any more trouble for the pack, so the best thing to do now was sort this out quietly if at all possible. Though she really doubted that anything would be resolved because when she turned to face them the trio, were storming towards her and Remus with frightening looks on their faces.

Sighing in exasperation Hermione pushed Remus behind her to where Fenrir stood still in wolf form, much to the amusement of the gathering crowd.

"Hermione?" Harry asked weakly stepping forward.

"Harry." She answered in cold tones.

"What, I mean…the order, the pack, what happened to you?" He asked confusedly completely oblivious to the crowd, "I mean I was caught then knocked out and when I woke up headquarters was in shambles." He wanted answers from Hermione since the Order had only told him he was attacked by the werewolves before they managed to rescue him.

"You mean what happened with the Order?" she asked staring at Sirius stonily, noticing he took a small step back.

"Yes."

"I retrieved my Family and left. Nothing else." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing else!" Ginny spat. "You tore the whole house apart practically blowing up walls." She sneered.

"I wanted my family back you kidnapped them and refused to hand them over so I took them." She said emotionlessly, she was trying to make the answers as short as possible, so as not to reveal too much, especially with the gathering crowd.

"We kidnapped nobody, but we did capture monsters." She sneered.

"Ginny!" Harry warned from in front of the redhead, not even looking back.

"Remus, what are you doing with her?" Sirius interrupted angrily looking at his former best friend.

A growl from Hermione stopped the answer on his lips as he stood behind her silently glaring at Sirius. Harry was now looking between each of the members in Hermione's group to those of his own, thoroughly confused.

"What Remus does is none of your concern anymore Black, he was evicted from the Order therefore you have no control over him not like you ever really did." She stated blinking innocently. "That right puppy?" she asked sweetly turning to Remus.

"Yes."

"See, now go back home Harry. I'm not wasting anymore time here in your presence, you've heard all I have to say on the matter. If you want anymore information go ask your precious Order." She said waving dismissively and turned to walk away.

The crowd looked on in shock as the Boy-who-lived-to-defeat-Voldemort was dismissed so easily by this woman. Looking between the two groups one of which was now retreating with their dignity still in-tacked, the crowd watched as Harry took a step towards the dangerously beautiful looking woman.

"Please Hermione, I need you." He pleaded moving forward stupidly.

Before he even got within two foot of her, the crowd gasped as the enormous Wolf whirled around and jumped in front of her teeth bared in a threatening manner, making Harry jump. Backing away some, the crown gave the two groups a small amount of space incase things got messy. An eerie laugh rose from the beautiful woman before them, watching her warily as she motioned the wolf away without a word and move to her side.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. When are you ever going to learn? You had my help, I helped you defeat Voldemort and since then you have done nothing but forced my hand to take action against you."

"We were best friends Hermione, how could you do that to me, to the order." Harry pleaded.

"Friends Harry, after everything that has happened, you still think we're friends?" she asked incredulously. "What about the two you kidnapped, they were mere children Harry, one not even three and the other roughly six. How could you do that to them, for my faults? You wanted me, so used my mate and children as bait to make me come to you, you tortured children Harry, and I've seen their memories. You're no better than Voldemort and you still think we're friends?"

"They were monsters." Harry said defiantly.

"Then what am I?" she roared causing many to flinch.

"They were born, you can be cured." He said once again showing his pig headedness.

"Listen up Harry and Listen well because this is the last time I will explain myself to you or your Order. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Be. Cured. I. Am. Happy!"

Turning her back on Harry one last time not even waiting to hear his answer she stormed away from the Leaky cauldron both man and wolf at her heals. Moving into the confines of the little alley that Hermione and Fenrir had arrived in, Hermione pulled out a piece of ribbon from her pocket turning it into a portkey. Telling both Remus and Fenrir to hold on she spoke the password to activate the key and felt the lurch in her stomach as they were whirled through the air.

Seconds later they landed in a small clearing over seeing a vast valley, moving shakily Remus stumbled to his feet, eyes landing on Hermione and Fenrir's human forms conversing a few yards in front of him, apparently not even perturbed by the bumpy ride.

Waiting patiently by the forgotten port key he waited until Hermione and Fenrir were ready, he knew they had decided to take him back to the pack since they had brought him along, though one couldn't be sure with Greyback.

Trying to pass the time Remus looked around the clearing taking everything in, the sights, sounds, and smells. Taking in the fresh air he noticed something missing, something that most domesticated area's had in a large country. Pollution, there was no smell of burning fossil fuels or the putrid fumes excreted by cars and factories; it was just clean fresh air.

Pulling back from his examination of the clearing by an amused laugh he turned around only to come face to face with Fenrir Greyback.

Unnerved Remus took a step back from Fenrir and watched a fanged smirk creep onto the wolf's face, whatever they had talked about Fenrir was happy, really happy, and whatever that was Remus was sure would be bad for him in the end. Watching Fenrir carefully he was becoming nervous as the larger male began circling him like a predator stalking its prey. Licking his lips hungrily Fenrir watched as the submissive squirmed under his penetrating gaze. Looking over at Hermione hopefully Remus watched as she raised her eyebrow at him questioningly before smiling widely at something over his shoulder. Turning his head to get a better look Remus jumped in fright at the close proximity Fenrir had gotten to without him even noticing.

Blowing in Remus ears as he passed him Fenrir savored in the shivers of fear and excitement coming from Remus' body. He was loving how his childe was acting and couldn't wait for the marking later. Usually they would have done the marking during the full moon for less embarrassment for the turned wolves as some were not accustomed with the werewolf ways.

The rest of the pack had been marked by Hermione and Fenrir on the first full moon as a full pack on this new land and un-luckily for Remus there was not another full moon for another week, and even then they would not have time to mark him. So Fenrir and Hermione got the pleasure to mark him while he was human and in front of the whole pack as punishment for the betrayal of the pack and also since his position as Omega was to be announced.

Freezing on spot as Fenrir breathed in his ear Remus was in shock as the Alpha's tongue shot out licking the lobe of his ear before taking it between his teeth and biting down hard. Remus waited patiently as his Alpha licked the blood away from his ear and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. "You may be my Sire but you will never be my Alpha." Fenrir growled into Remus' ears. "Remember those words pup, spoken not too long ago."

Receiving nothing but silence Fenrir laughed before turning away from his childe, "Get ready for your welcoming ceremony." He shouted over his shoulder at the younger werewolf before joining his mate.

Watching them both transform, he followed as quickly as he could trying to make sure he wasn't lost or felt behind. He had never been here before and he had been to all of Fenrir's pack spots when he was spy for the Order, so he gathered that they were leading him to one of Hermione's pack spots, and pushed forward, struggling to keep the Alpha's in eye sight. Watching them run he noticed they moved exactly in sync with each other, not a movement out of place. The beats of their paws against the dirt created the exact same rhythm as they pounded simultaneously. Moving quickly, running as fast as his legs could carry him he expertly dodged through trees and bushes, he slowed when he noticed the Alpha's had stopped before looking back at him and them moved through the bushes.

Slowing to a walk he followed after them nervous as is; now he was finally meeting the whole pack as an actual fully fledged pack member. He knew he would not be accepted straight away but was ready to do what it took to stay in the pack; he would even become Omega if it came to it. What Remus didn't know was that becoming Omega was exactly what he would have to do if he wanted to stay within the pack. Finally coming up the bushes the Alpha's had passed through, he could smell Hermione and Fenrir's markings all over the place but they were strongest near the clearing. Passing through them he found himself staring at over eighty werewolves some of them actual wild wolves, shocked he froze on the spot waiting for the ok from Hermione to come closer. Motioning for Remus to come over to her she watched as he moved slowly with careful movements, his eyes were still down in submission.

'Really what have that Order done to him?' she asked Fenrir through their bond disgusted.

'Sniveling little submissive isn't he?' Fenrir asked in return to her question.

'Fenrir not even our submissive', are this…well submissive.'

'Yes but none of our wolves have ever been beaten, tossed around a bit, yes, punished, yes, but not beaten.' He stated coldly.

'Hmm…I wonder why the Order beat him; he was pretty loyal after all.' She wondered curiously

'No one knows how the mind of a human works.'

'You realize I was once human.' She said looking at him with a crooked smile.

'No Alpha has ever been human prior to becoming Alpha; you must have been born with wolf blood to become Alpha straight after your turning.' He answered wisely.

'Well that explains the short temper.' She thought shrugging the matter off, it didn't really matter how she became a wolf, just that she was one.

'Ready to introduce the sub?' he asked excitedly.

"Everyone, This." She pointed to Remus. "Is Remus he will be taking the roll of Omega in the pack until either someone else worthy of the position comes along or he dies." She said looking at them all intently.

When she finished she gave Remus a slight push towards the crowd of glaring people, literally throwing him to the wolves. Walking away Hermione left Remus to get settled in with his new and old Pack mates, she couldn't wait until Romulus got a hold of him, now that would be a show.

Speaking of the Devil, she noticed said wolf walking towards here, stride purposeful, and he did not look like a happy puppy. Standing with Fenrir she watched as he got closer and closer to her before stopping about two foot away, sticking her hand out she watched as he sniffed it before nuzzling the palm affectionately. She still had not gotten used to the whole hand smelling thing, but it was kind of cute, and it was also the proper way to greet another werewolf.

Watching him straighten up Hermione noticed he was glaring at her with all the hate he could conjure at the moment. Seeing he was not having the proper affect of her since she was laughing he gave up and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Omega?" he asked doubtfully.

Hermione looked over his shoulder at Remus who was still being introduced to the whole pack before answering Romulus. She knew she made the right decision making him Omega, he would be important in time to come and for now they could enjoy the entertainment.

"Yes Omega, kind of fitting don't you think." She asked airily.

"Yes and No."

"Meaning?" she asked curiously gathering Fenrir's attention.

"He shouldn't be in the pack at all, he's not worthy." Romulus stated strongly.

"Exactly my point pup." Fenrir said from beside Hermione.

"Well he stays and that's final, the only thing I ask is that you don't kill him." Hermione asked sweetly.

Nodding in ascent Romulus turned on his heal only to just barely catch the words of his Alpha,

"Stay around for the welcoming party."

Curious he walked back to where he had been sitting with his mate before the Alpha's had entered the clearing, sitting down beside her silently he watched cautiously for any sign of the 'welcoming Ceremony' his Alpha had mentioned a second ago. Leaning over to kiss his mate, he waited with her as she watched over the pups that were playing in the clearing. Some of the other parents had gone off hunting and wouldn't be back for another while so his mate Alisha would be left with the cubs for the time being. Looking over at Fenrir he noticed the man stalking towards Remus from behind while Hermione was moving in from the left. Seeing them both in wolf form Romulus realized what was about to happen and leaned back with a large smirk on his face.

Hermione stalked towards Remus watching as Fenrir moved up from behind, they were planning on catching Remus unaware and then start the marking. Silently they watched as their prey sat talking to Raphael in a small corner, they seemed to be on friendly enough terms after what had happened but then again Raphael didn't exactly want to be part of the pack at the moment.

Fenrir took his chance and jumped in front of Remus and blocked Raphael from Remus' view as he started to panic. Backing up slowly so as not to anger Fenrir anymore than he might have done already, he was care full not to trip over anything. A growl from behind made Remus spin around to be faced with Hermione in her wolf form hackles raised and ready for attack.

Scared and confused Remus tried to move away from both of them, he knew he had no chance against the both of them so there was no point in fighting though he didn't exactly know what they had planned for him either. Watching as both wolves moved in on him he could see the pack gathering around to get a better look even some of the older cubs were sitting patiently to see what was happening. He was dragged out of his inspection of the pack by a heavy object colliding with his chest. Looking up he noticed he was on the wrong end of Hermione's teeth as she was standing over him on the ground snapping in his face. Fenrir had taken to pacing around them licking his lips in excitement before howling out to the moon high in the sky.

Hearing the howl Remus realized what was happening and bared his neck for Hermione, he was no longer as fearful as he was moments before. He now knew this was a marking, but having never been marked before he didn't know what it was like and especially with two Alphas'.

Mentally he smacked himself in the head; the one thing he had never bothered to study and learn every detail of was the life of a werewolf and their habits. Thinking because he was a werewolf he would know everything instinctually, and in most cases that was true but not always, to learn the ways of the wolf you needed to grow up with the pack.

Hermione leant down when she seen Remus bare his neck for her, she realized he knew what was happening and decided to play with him for a bit longer. Biting into his neck deeply she willed the cuts to remain, they would heal and human pace and scar over leaving her mark visible to all. Motioning for Fenrir to help her with the marking she moved off Remus body and finished marking his neck and any other piece of flesh she could get her hands on. Strolling over Fenrir cocked his leg and urinated all over Remus from Head to toe marking him with Fenrir's scent. Between both of the Alpha's Urinating, biting, scratching and rubbing themselves all over Remus they were claiming him in ever way possible without becoming sexual. Sexual claiming of another werewolf was for the mate of said werewolf alone and no other. Not even the Alpha could breach that right.

Finally both Hermione and Fenrir moved to the motionless form of Remus and simultaneously bit down on each side of his neck marking him as theirs. Throughout the marking Hermione was slightly impressed that Remus had made no move to protest or move though she was also concerned for the same reasons. Others in the pack had put up much more of a fight during their marking including the cubs, and to see no resistance in him was frightening.

Leaving the bloody form of Remus to join the rest of the pack and heal Hermione and Fenrir transformed into their human forms smiling down on their pack sadistically before announcing they would be moving on. Hearing this Remus groaned earning chuckles from the rest of the pack as he dragged himself to his feet and stood patiently waiting for the pack to start moving.

He was wondering where the pack would be going now, it was night time, shouldn't they have been heading to sleep instead of moving to another location. Ignoring the logic his mind was trying to create from the situation and his current rank within the lethal pack, he lifted a hand up to tenderly touch one of the large gashes he had received on his neck from both Hermione and Fenrir.

Hermione waited for the whole pack to gather their families and anything they had brought with them to the clearing from the manor. They would all get dinner when they returned and the cubs would be sent off to bed while the adults wandered the manor for their own amusement. Ignoring Remus and the pack entirely Hermione walked over to Nali and Alisha who were with the cubs still playing in a group. When she reached the group she noticed all the cubs Amelia included were piled on top of a large figure, raising an eyebrow at the scene and looking between Nali and Alisha who were both laughing at the cubs she asked who was on the ground. When neither could answer from laughing Hermione ordered the cubs to move, seeing their Alpha they all jumped away from the squirming figure on the ground revealing a haggard looking Brutus.

Brutus was lying completely exhausted under where the pile of cubs had been; he was sprawled out on the ground, face flushed and an angry look on his face. When the pups had moved off of him he looked up wondering what had made the little creatons move, when his eyes landed on the laughing form of his Alpha. Looking over her shoulder Hermione called over to Fenrir who was talking to Romulus quietly, when he walked over to Hermione Brutus was still lying on the ground.

Turning to her mate she smiled sadly "I think it's time we get a new Beta, your brother seems to have been taken down by the cubs." Hermione said finally laughing as the cubs were beginning to pile back onto the horrified Beta.

"Going soft Brutus?" Fenrir asked teasing his brother as he squirmed on the ground trying relentlessly to remove the excited cubs from his person,

"Well if you were in my position, you wouldn't be able to do anything either." Brutus snarled at his Brother and Alpha.

"Which is why I would never put myself in your position brother." Fenrir said as he laughed harder.

"Move." Hermione growled at the cubs again, and they immediately dissipated from Brutus' Body.

Helping his brother up Fenrir laughed as he watched his mate order the cubs back to their parents, but unluckily for Brutus six of said cubs belonged to him and Nali. Grumbling incoherently Brutus grabbed three of his cubs by the scruff of their necks and waited for Nali to grab the other three before moving towards the rest of the pack ready to move on.

Bending down Hermione scooped Amelia up into her arms and hugged the little girl to herself; making sure all of the other cubs were with their respective parents while Fenrir made sure they had everyone before moving on.

Leading the pack onwards they walked the distance between the clearing and Ravenclaw manor, which wasn't very far and ushered them all into the grounds of the manor ignoring the gasp of surprise they heard from Remus. Fenrir had taken up the front of the pack moving towards the manor while Hermione took up the back. She preferred to walk in the back with some of the other females, since they were definitely more interesting conversation than the males. Arriving at the manor Ordered the pack to their rooms so she could have the house elves deliver some food to them. There was no point in making them eat in the dining hall, half the pack were born and reared in the wild and the other half were actually animals who hadn't any way to use cutlery much less know what it was and how to use it.

When everyone was gone Hermione noticed that Fenrir had also slipped off while she was ordering people about. The only ones left were Amelia and Remus, who had been asked to wait behind. Looking over Remus her lips twitched at the corners as the scent of her mate wafted over to her on the slight breeze. She knew Fenrir would enjoy marking and scenting Remus but he had gone slightly over board with the scenting if the smell was anything to go by. Judging by Remus' face he thought so too, but that didn't matter, what mattered was getting Amelia to bed.

Beckoning Remus to follower her Hermione walked towards Amelia's room with the tired girl drifting off in her arms. Walking up two flights of stairs and taking a substantial amount of turns they arrived at Amelia's room. Holding the girl with one arm Hermione opened the door and walked over the threshold, to where her bed sat. On the bed was a small plate of all her favorite foods that she would have to eat before being aloud to sleep. Placing Amelia on the bed gently, careful not to disturb the food she put her in a sitting position propped up by the pillows. Shaking her gently Hermione lifted the plate of rare cooked steak, potatoes and apple slices in front her.

"Come on Amelia, eat this and then you can sleep." Hermione coaxed to the softly growling girl.

"Mhmm." She mumbled, as she began to support herself in sitting up.

Remus stopped outside of Amelia's door and waited for Hermione to return, he did not want to make her angry by doing anything stupid. She and Fenrir had humiliated him in front of the whole pack, but it was a small price to pay towards what the Order would have done. After all they had locked him in a room of silver just for disobeying orders.

Hearing Hermione speak softly to the little girl caught Remus' attention and against his better judgment he moved forward passed the threshold to see what Hermione was doing. What he seen had cancelled all previous thought's he had of Hermione and her change as a werewolf, so far he had only ever seen her angry, and bloodthirsty, the embodiment of what a true werewolf was thought to be. Only occasionally had he seen her truly happy, and in those instances she was surrounded by the pack, but now, now she epitome of gentleness. She was carefully coaxing the little cub to sit up and eat before going a sleep, when the girl refused and cuddled into her blankets rather than eat Hermione had propped her up on some pillows and placed the plate in front of her. She was being perfectly gentle with the cub and the old kindness and patience he had seen when she was human was still there, she was exactly the same as she was before. Granted a little more aggressive towards the Order in particular, and her temper seemed to flair much easier but she was essentially the same loving protective person.

Stepping back so as not to be seen Remus stood in the hallway and waited for Hermione to come out and take him to wherever she was taking him. A few minutes later he heard her calling a house elf to take the tray away and then she tucked Amelia into bed.

Peaking through the crack in the door where the door joined the frame he saw Hermione sitting on the side of Amelia's bed whispering a story lovingly to the little girl who was slowly but surely drifting off to sleep. Remus noticed her eyes were shut tight and her breathing was leveling out as sleep overcame her, and she whispered the last thing he thought he would hear coming from the orphaned cub to her Alpha.

"I love you."

* * *

**AN:** And that's chapter End. What do you think? I wasn't to sure about the ending, see I wanted to end on a cliffy but MEH what can you do, but work with what you got.


	15. Chapter 14

Alpha Female

**Alpha Female**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**An:**

A relatively short chapter after the time I have been away but that's all I can give right now. Unpredictable circumstances have arisen and have kept me from updating. Thanks to all those who have kept with this story despite the long intermission.

* * *

**Recap:**

"Come on Amelia, eat this and then you can sleep." Hermione coaxed to the softly growling girl.

"Mhmm." She mumbled, as she began to support herself in sitting up.

Remus stopped outside of Amelia's door and waited for Hermione to return, he did not want to make her angry by doing anything stupid. She and Fenrir had humiliated him in front of the whole pack, but it was a small price to pay towards what the Order would have done. After all they had locked him in a room of silver just for disobeying orders.

Hearing Hermione speak softly to the little girl caught Remus' attention and against his better judgment he moved forward passed the threshold to see what Hermione was doing. What he seen had cancelled all previous thought's he had of Hermione and her change as a werewolf, so far he had only ever seen her angry, and bloodthirsty, the embodiment of what a true werewolf was thought to be. Only occasionally had he seen her truly happy, and in those instances she was surrounded by the pack, but now, now she epitome of gentleness. She was carefully coaxing the little cub to sit up and eat before going a sleep, when the girl refused and cuddled into her blankets rather than eat Hermione had propped her up on some pillows and placed the plate in front of her. She was being perfectly gentle with the cub and the old kindness and patience he had seen when she was human was still there, she was exactly the same as she was before. Granted a little more aggressive towards the Order in particular, and her temper seemed to flair much easier but she was essentially the same loving protective person.

Stepping back so as not to be seen Remus stood in the hallway and waited for Hermione to come out and take him to wherever she was taking him. A few minutes later he heard her calling a house elf to take the tray away and then she tucked Amelia into bed.

Peaking through the crack in the door where the door joined the frame he saw Hermione sitting on the side of Amelia's bed whispering a story lovingly to the little girl who was slowly but surely drifting off to sleep. Remus noticed her eyes were shut tight and her breathing was leveling out as sleep overcame her, and she whispered the last thing he thought he would hear coming from the orphaned cub to her Alpha.

"I love you."

* * *

Hermione was outside once again with the pack, she hadn't seen Remus at all since yesterday when she brought him to the pack and dropped him off at his room. She knew he was around somewhere since the wards had been set so he wouldn't be allowed outside of them. Turning her head Hermione saw Fenrir lazing in a small patch of sun in wolf form. He was still recovering from some of the nastier wounds that he had received from the Order and she was worried they were not healing properly since he spent so much time outside. She knew they had healed over but he still had problems with them, like small sharp pains every now and then.

Turning back to her opponent Hermione crouched down and waited for the attack she knew was coming with a wagging tail. Just as she turned she caught the sight of Amelia charging towards her out of the corner of her eye and caught her by the back of her shirt just in time. Amelia now lay on the ground pinned under the enormous wolf that was her Alpha and Mother figure. Groaning she began struggling but even her werewolf strength did nothing more to help her than being able to shift the Alpha slightly. Hermione growled playfully looking down at the cub before licking her face cleaning the small bits of dirt that had stuck too her over the duration of the day. Whimpering Amelia called out for her best friend Eris to help her. The small cub currently being cleaned by her own mother looked over at her best friend lying on the ground beneath her Alpha. With a small yip to her mother and Father Eris asked could she join them. Nodding in ascent her father watched as she darted past them to tackle the Alpha from behind.

Hermione had heard Eris asking Brutus could she join in and knew that her Beta would allow the cub if only to annoy her for the time she had laughed at him for being taken down by multiple cubs. Letting the cub charge forward she jumped out of the way leaving Amelia free to get up and join her friend as they planned their next move. Hermione watched in amusement as the two cubs stood, heads together as Amelia relayed her plan to Eris. Hermione knew they had some complications communicating since Eris was still in wolf form and Amelia was in human form, but that didn't stop them as both slipped into fighting stances.

Rolling her eyes she waited for the two cubs to take her on, she loved playing with the cubs though it became increasingly difficult the more cubs that were added to the fight since she needed to be careful not to injure any of them by accident, even though they always came out with a scratch or two. Charging forward the cubs went separate ways to take their alpha down on both sides so she would have no where to go. Just as they came closer and where about to pounce Hermione jumped out of the way making them run head long into each other, leaving them to sprawl to the ground. Amelia being able to get away with a lot growled at the Alpha staring directly into her eyes challenging her.

Sighing Hermione turned again to face them but instead of waiting for them to make the first move she pounced on them wrapping her jaws around both of their middles making them freeze up. Amelia being the braver of the two struggled a bit making Hermione tighten her hold on them.

Admitting defeat Amelia growled throwing her hands up in the air, looking around as she got an idea she let her eyes fall on the form of her other Alpha who was now sitting up watching them with laughter in his eyes and tail wagging with an interested Romulus by his side.

"Fenrir." Amelia whined looking at her Alpha pleadingly. "Help us." She finished pouting causing both him and Hermione to snort in amusement.

Shaking his head Fenrir lay back down watching intently, to see what Amelia would do to get herself out of her situation. He was shocked to see her reach up and bite Hermione on her muzzle causing Hermione to blink in surprise and Amelia to gag, whipping her tongue clean from the few hairs that had entered her mouth from her Alpha's fur. Nearly howling in laughter Fenrir jumped up from where he was and padded over to his mate and the two cubs. He decided to put Amelia out of her misery and nipped at the back of his mates legs making her growl in irritation. Moving closer he bit down on her ear leaving a small trail of blood flowing down her ear, finally biting moving to bite down on her neck he got her attention. Growling Hermione turned to her mate forgetting all about the cubs she removed her jaws from their stomachs and gave her full attention to her now prowling mate.

Amelia and Eris moved back out of the way to allow their Alpha's to continue their fight, they watched as the two largest wolves in the pack turned to face each other. Amelia and Eris were exited to see the fight, the Alpha's always had the best fights; being the most skillful they lasted much longer. Sitting down beside Eris's parents they watched excitedly as Fenrir began circling Hermione, making her roll her eyes when he wagged his tail.

Eris started yipping excitedly as the air around them grew more intense but some of the kids still in human form were cheering for who they thought would win.

* * *

Fenrir watched as his mate played with the two cubs, sharpening their fighting skills, even if they didn't know it yet. He was always pleased to see how far Amelia had come in her progress since she had entered the pack. Though the stubborn cub insisted that her brother Raphael remain a part of the pack no matter how much he and his mate were adamant against it, but they did it for her sake, he being her only brother and only blood relative left.

Breaking his eyes away from the mock fight he turned his eyes toward his companion who was lazing beside him looking cool and collected, but Fenrir knew this was not the truth he could practically smell the anger coming from the other werewolf as well as his tense posture it was a dead give away. Transforming into his human form he looked at his cub, one of the first to enter his pack when he was younger. Of course the man was no cub anymore but in some ways he always would be.

"You detest your brother's presence in the pack?" Fenrir asked airily stating the obvious.

"Don't toy with me Fenrir, you know I hate him as much as you do." Romulus growled.

"And you will do well to remember who you are talking too." Fenrir growled hitting Romulus upside the head, knocking him forward.

"Yes Alpha." Romulus mumbled sitting himself upright.

"So what are you going to do to him?" Fenrir asked eye's lighting up.

"The Alpha said not to touch him." Romulus growled annoyed.

"Wrong, she said not to kill him." Fenrir said smiling sadistically. "And he needs to be thought a lesson."

"Why don't you teach him yourself?"

"When I can watch you do it, without bringing my mate down on me, you've got to be kidding." Fenrir said laughing.

"Fear the wrath of your mate do you Fenrir." Romulus asked amusedly lips twitching.

"Definitely." He snorted, turning back towards the fight before him and transforming back into his wolf form before hearing Amelia call out to him.

* * *

Remus was walking around the island that he was now living on; he wanted to get a feel of where he was allowed to go and where he wasn't. So far he had realized that he could move anywhere on the island once it was inside the wards. He had seen some of the older werewolves moving back and forth through the wards but not one cub ever crossed the perimeter, he was saddened by this knowing that he would be confined like the cubs to the island until he had gained the trust of the pack again as well as the Alpha's. Remus was well aware that he was not the most popular of people to venture into the pack, many other's had been welcomed even in the short stint he had spent with the pack before it was attacked.

Walking through the thicket of bushes in a vast forest Remus was trying to find his way back to where he knew the pack to be resting outside. He knew if he didn't get back soon he would be left outside to fend for himself against the cold, he was already treated pretty badly being the Omega but this would only get worse if he disobeyed the Alpha by not being back on time.

Pushing through the low branches of the trees careful not to stumble on any little holes in the ground or up turned roots. Remus was listening for any sounds that might indicate where the pack was hiding in the forest. Turning slightly he caught the sound of a low growl coming from behind him. Spinning around he came face to face with the one person he did and didn't want to see at the same time.

Looking into the face of his long lost brother Romulus, Remus could see his features distorted in hate and disgust. Stepping back careful not to fall Remus face scrunched up in fear his brother didn't look as if he wanted a friendly chat, in fact he looked about ready to rip his throat out.

"R…Romulus what are you doing." Remus asked fearfully backing away from his not so little brother.

"I thought I seen you sniffing around her Remus, what are you doing trying to find a way back to your pitiful order?" He asked venomously.

"N, No I was just looking around the island I didn't want to get lost." Remus replied with a little more strength.

Prowling Romulus began circling his brother growling more viciously the closer he got to him. "Can't you see what they did to you Remus?" Romulus spat as if the very thought of Remus being his brother was unconceivable. "Your weak, subservient, it's disgusting."

"Why because I refuse to kill and become a monster like Fenrir wants." Remus spat. "Because I won't Rom, I won't kill for the pleasure, and I refuse to turn some innocent child." He finished adamantly.

"A monster Remus? Is that still how you see yourself?" Romulus hissed into Remus' ear.

"I…"

"This has nothing to do with my Alpha Remus nor has it anything to do with you having to kill. This is between you and I and I won't leave until this is settled."

With that Romulus pounced on Remus knocking him to the ground. Remus struggled under his brother's weight and tried to shift the younger werewolf off of himself so he would have a fighting chance. Without warning Romulus punched Remus in the stomach smirking as he gasped when all the air left his lungs. "What are you going to do now Remus, Mum and Dad aren't here to protect their little baby anymore and the Order can't get anywhere near here, oh what's the baby to do?" Romulus mocked before bringing his fist once again down on Remus hitting him in the face successfully breaking his nose.

"We thought you were safe, Mum and Dad would have looked had they known." Remus said coughing on his own blood.

"You think I lay there mere minutes Remy, I was there for hours, if our Parents were coming they would have found me." Romulus growled hauling Remus up and smashing him into a tree.

Groaning in pain Remus spat some of the blood from his mouth to the ground before turning his bloodied face towards his brother, eyes glowing amber in anger.

"They would never have left you they didn't know."

"And that excuses the fact they took off quick enough to make sure you were all right and safe." Romulus sneered. "Baby Remus never does anything wrong."

"Don't be so petty, you know this has nothing to do with me." Remus spat. "Your just looking for someone to be angry with since father is no longer around to blame, it was him that brought those werewolves down on our home in the first place, this pack. Or don't you remember." Remus shouted anger getting the better of him.

Shoulders sagging Romulus loosened his grip on his brother but didn't let go, taking his chance Remus broke the contact and ran for his life. Five minutes later he could hear the faint noises of the pack, someone was fighting, though he couldn't tell who since he was too far away.

Moving forward looking over his shoulder every now and then to make sure his brother was not following him Remus stumbled on an up rooted root and fell to the ground face first. Mixing dirt with his already bloodied face Remus once again pulled himself to his feet.

There was a small thicket in front of him and he could distinctly hear the growls and scratching coming from the other side of the bushes. When he was straightened up he pushed his way through the bushes to see the clearing where his pack was situated. Moving through he caught sight of the pack cheering on one of the two wolves fighting, it was only then did he notice it was the two Alpha's that were currently fighting viciously in their wolf forms. Sitting down to watch Remus was entranced with the way they moved, attacking and defending yet managing to remain un-scathed. Hearing soft footsteps Remus looked away from the fight startled to see an average looking man approach him before sitting down eyes on the fight before him.

"What are they doing?" Remus whispered amazed as he stared at his two Alphas's practically attacking each other, not even holding back.

"That's nothing unusual, their just playing about. A bit rough if you ask me but who am I to say anything to the Alpha." The man said spitefully "Hey aren't you the same guy who warned the pack about the last attack?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, not that it makes a difference, wait who are you?" Remus asked suddenly feeling pretty stupid for not asking the man's name.

"My name's Lukas, I was the old Omega before you came to the pack." Lukas said with a slight smile.

Turning away from the man before him slightly, Remus looked back at the fighting werewolves; he could see they were both pretty skilled when it came to fighting but Hermione more so. Looking over at Fenrir he noticed the wolf was looking directly at him a wolfish smirk adorning his face. Hermione noticing the intermission looked over to see what was distracting her mate when she caught sight of Remus bloodied state. Cocking her head to the side in question she saw Remus turn away before she pulled Fenrir back into the fight by biting down on his neck causing him to yelp in shock.

"He really hates you doesn't he?" Lukas commented after seeing the looks thrown between him and his Alpha with a malicious grin.

"He's my sire, and I belonged to his first pack." Remus whispered more to himself than anyone else.

Seeing he needed to change the subject he tactfully moved on "How did you get all bloodied, even I lasted longer than that before the pack started picking on me."

"I had a run in with my brother." Remus said causing Lukas to raise an eyebrow.

"Say, I didn't catch your name."

"Remus Lupin."

"Romulus's Brother?"

"Yes."

"Don't you belong to that Order?" Lukas spat.

"Not anymore, apparently my werewolf status affected them more than they ever let on." Remus replied spitefully.

"So you'd rather be a part of this pack even after you abandoned it?" Lukas asked interestedly leaning in closer to hear what Remus had to say.

"No, I'm staying here; this is where I belong, no matter how long it took for me to finally see it." Remus said adamantly.

"What do you know about the Alpha?"

"Hermione or Fenrir?"

"Both."

"Quite allot actually."

"And the wards on the Island, has she told you how they were erected." He asked eyes glittering dangerously.

"What's with the Spanish inquisition?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"No reason, just curious about our new comer that's all." Lukas said pushing away from Remus, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of the man even if he did know anything.

Both had dropped into an awkward silence as they stared on at the fight before them, Lucas thinking of what information he could worm out of Remus and Remus thinking of his confrontation with his brother. Neither of them noticed the figure that had been listening in beside them and was moving closer to them revealing himself.

"You really shouldn't talk about the Alpha's like that Lucas; you could get in a lot of trouble." The figure said moving forward a little bit more causing the two to jump slightly.

"Back off Raphael, you have no place in this conversation; you wouldn't even be in this pack if it wasn't for your little sister being a favorite of the Alpha." Lucas spat at the tall werewolf in front of him.

"That may be so but I was protecting my sister, what was your excuse for insulting the Alpha to her face when we were first brought here, your arrogance got you a beating that left you near dead."

"Oh shut up." He muttered. "How was I to know a bitch would be in charge of one of the largest packs in London, instead of Fenrir." He finished sarcastically.

"That bitch is your superior and you would do well to remember it before your life is ended." A new voice from the shadows said, making Lucas and Raphael freeze and Remus recoil.

"Romulus we didn't see you there." Raphael said fidgeting.

"Obviously! Or you wouldn't have dared say such things." He said glaring at the three of them before turning his eyes back to his still bloodied brother. "The Alpha wants a word with you."

"Which one?" Remus asked quietly eyes still pointed to the ground.

"Hermione, Meet her back at the manor in twenty minutes." Romulus said before stalking into the clearing.

Turning back the fight between the Alpha's he realized it was over, Fenrir was on his back with Hermione's teeth wrapped around his neck and his claws were poised at her underbelly ready to cut her, but both of their eyes were not on each other but were on him.

* * *

Hermione dodged a lunge from Fenrir and bit down on his exposed tail pulling him around to face her, she was about to lunge at him when she noticed his attention was distracted from her. Looking around, her eyes fell on the bloodied face of Remus Lupin that was staring back at her, cocking her head to the side she looked between her mate and Remus and noticed who Remus was talking to, she would need to talk to him about that later, but for now she could sense Romulus approaching them so she turned back to the fight. Biting down on Fenrir's neck, she pulled him back into the fight.

"You can torment him later, for now your mine." She growled.

Grinning wolfishly Fenrir obliged and tackled his mate to the ground. Not one to be beaten easily, Hermione decided that it was time to end this fight; she had business to attend to involving one traitor and one wayward werewolf. Tumbling on the ground Hermione switched there positions so her teeth were firmly around Fenrir's neck, but unfortunately Fenrir's claws were poised and ready to gut her like a fish if she made any sudden movements.

Admitting to defeat, they both jumped apart from each other after yet another draw. Hermione nodded to Romulus who she had relayed a message to earlier for Remus. She knew he wasn't happy about being used as a messenger, but Hermione didn't know of any of the other werewolves that would intimidate Remus as much as Romulus would. Well other than Fenrir and herself that was.

Moving away from the pack Hermione and Fenrir transformed, Fenrir following beside her they made their way towards the manor, to where Remus was currently making his way.

"I don't want you causing trouble Fenrir; he could be valuable to us." Hermione said with amusement lacing her words.

"What exactly do you think I would do that would cause trouble." He asked innocently.

"Just don't provoke him ok."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Entering the manor, Remus walked towards the entrance hall to wait, since he was not told where he had to go; only that he was to meet her at the manor. Waiting a few minutes Remus had the odd feeling of being watched. Looking up to the top of the grand staircase He could see Fenrir Greyback standing alone, smiling down at Remus. There was something about that smile that made Remus want to run for his life. Maybe it was the way his fangs glinted in the soft candle light or maybe it was just his imagination, but whatever it was he did not like it one bit.

Motioning for Remus to follow him Fenrir turned on his heel and led the way back through the manor to where his mate was waiting for them to return. The journey to Hermione's destination was short and quiet, there was not a single word exchanged between sire and turned.

Turning a corner on the left and walking to the end of a long corridor he had not passed the night before to a small light leaking out from a gap in the door.

Remus watched as Fenrir walked forward pushing the door open without hesitation and left the door open, light flooding the corridor and illuminating Remus' prone figure standing frozen in the light. Minutes passed and Remus remained frozen in time, he did not know what held him there but he knew he would regret entering that room.

Finally an agitated call from inside the room pulled him from his position into the room and into the sight of his Alpha, who was leaning calmly against a desk.

Looking around the office, Remus tried to look at anything but his Alpha as he examined the room with great interest.

Hermione watched on in amusement as Remus examined her office appraisingly, though shocked to see the collection of items that she had in her possession. Fenrir becoming tired with Remus' attempts at avoiding Hermione growled at his cub that jumped back to attention.

"Was that really necessary Fenrir?" Hermione asked quietly.

Noticing Fenrir was not going to answer her any time soon she turned her attention to the fidgeting Remus standing in front of her with his eyes down cast.

"Not what you expected is it Remus?" She asked quietly, motioning for Fenrir to move out of sight.

"No, not really." He said watching Fenrir as he was lost in the shadows of the room.

"You think because we are werewolves we don't deserve the best, we don't deserve to be treated the same as human's, no better than humans?" Hermione said looking straight at Remus.

"Her..." He began but was cut off by a low growl somewhere behind him. "Alpha, what do you mean?"

"That is the reason you refuse to submit to your nature is it not! I won't have someone as weak as you in this pack Remus, I can't have you compromise the safety of this pack."

"Then why let me back, I know Fenrir is nothing short of pleased that I'm here."

"Why would you say that?" she asked curiously.

"He hates me, can't wait to get his claws into me." He sniffed slightly.

"Can't argue with you there, but if it's any consolation you wont die…yet." Hermione said shifting off the desk so she could stand right in front of him, much to Fenrir's obvious disgust.

"Meaning?" he asked curious. "Honestly Hermione we are not like the house elves you tried to save back in Hogwarts, werewolves are dangerous creatures that can cause a lot of damage."

"Don't you think I know that Remus, and you know as well as I do that none of My wolves would cause harm to any human on a full moon if I did not allow it. They can all keep their minds even without your precious Wolfsbane." She sneered. "And a part from that one night a month they are totally harmless, unless provoked, so why does the ministry seek the destruction of the werewolves." She asked him stepping forward.

"He's scared, and for good reason too, the damage we could cause to society, the amount of people we have killed or turned it's only reasonable that they are scared." Remus said defiantly.

"You just don't get it do you Remus, I brought you here to maybe make you see things our way, but it doesn't look like it's going to happen."

"Hermione werewolves especially those like Fenrir kill needlessly, turning small children to rise as their own, the ministry is just trying to make the lives of everyone easier no matter how corrupt they are, and they are right about the werewolves."

As soon as the words had left his mouth he knew that it was the wrong thing to say as he was now on the ground with Fenrir in wolf form on top of him baring his fangs. Unconsciously Remus turned his neck towards the fangs in submission, and his eyes came in contact with a calm Hermione. Watching her carefully he was about to apologize when Hermione held her hand up to stop him.

"You say wolves like Fenrir kill needlessly, and turn small children, as if for there own pleasure. That may be true, but what about those wolves that are denied having families of their own because of something they couldn't control. Did you ask Fenrir to bite you Remus did you? Did you ever want a family of your own, did you Remus? Have you ever watched all of those like you that had become friends and family to you die, just for existing? As if our existence is just not good enough for them. Why should be lower the price of our existence because of there fear when they needlessly kill our young.''

"Hermione…"

"Remus why do you insist on protecting and defending them, your right Fenrir want's you dead but I don't I still have somewhat of a liking for you, but I will have no qualms killing you Remus."

"They took care of me when nobody else would, I wouldn't have been able to go to Hogwarts if it wasn't for people like Dumbledore and the Marauders."

"And look what they did to you, they used and manipulated you knowing you would feel guilty and thankful for being allowed to enter the school, and what more they had a werewolf on there sides."

Remus didn't know what to say, he knew since the Order's betrayal that they had never really liked werewolves at all, but had there betrayal really been from the very beginning. Had he really been fooled for so long, it was just so hard to believe that all those years of friendship were fake, that it was all a plan devised to keep him loyal to their side no matter what, and it had worked even now in the face of death he was denying any wrong the wizards could do, when he himself was first and foremost a werewolf.

Motioning for Fenrir to get off him she kneeled down beside Remus, whispering words to him, if it was not for his super hearing he would not have caught it at all. Then she asked him a question he had not expected.

"You and Lucas were talking earlier what was it about." She asked softly voice barely above a whisper as she suddenly remembered seeing them together.

"He was asking about you and Fenrir and what I knew about you two." He said causing Hermione to raise her eyebrow and Fenrir to cock his head.

"And?"

"He asked if you had told me how the wards were constructed, when I asked him why he would ask me something like that he said he was just curious about what I knew."

"So it's true." Fenrir said, now transformed and standing over the two still on the floor.

"It seems so." Hermione said as Fenrir helped her to her feet.

Both stood and watched Remus clamber to his feet in front of his Alpha's, and stood embarrassedly. Sighing Hermione looked him over she knew he had a lot to think about after what she had said to him, and he still had not cleaned up, so she told him to go back to his room and stay there.

"You have a week to think about what I said to you and decide if you really want to become a part of this pack, as I said earlier I can't have anyone weak compromise the safety of the other pack members. If you choose not to become a member of this pack, then it will be death, can't have you running back and getting caught by the Order."

Watching Remus nod his head to show that he understood she called a house elf to lead him back to the entrance hall where he could find his own way to his room. Turning back to Fenrir she smiled viciously.

"So we do have a spy in our midst, I was right." She said gloatingly.

"Yeah yeah, but what are we gonna do with him, that's the question." He answered eagerly.

"Well it's usually only one day every two weeks he goes missing, so I assume it will either be tomorrow or the day after that he goes running back to the order."

"I really do hate traitors." Fenrir growled wrapping a strong arm around his mate pulling her closer to him.

"I know I know, so when he comes back we can show him what we do to traitors, and I'll even give you the pleasure of deciding what will happen to him all by yourself as well as committing the act yourself with whoever you choose." She said smiling and placing a small kiss on his bristly cheek.

"So until tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." Hermione confirmed.

**AN:**

**Well that's a wrap….Enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 15

Alpha Female

**Alpha Female **

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**AN: Remember none of the Harry Potter characters are mine no matter how much I may wish it, and regretfully neither is the Harry Potter world though I'm pleased to say that the Plot is completely mine….Take that JKR lol**

* * *

**Recap:**

Both stood and watched Remus clamber to his feet in front of his Alpha's, and stood embarrassedly. Sighing Hermione looked him over she knew he had a lot to think about after what she had said to him, and he still had not cleaned up, so she told him to go back to his room and stay there.

"You have a week to think about what I said to you and decide if you really want to become a part of this pack, as I said earlier I can't have anyone weak compromise the safety of the other pack members. If you choose not to become a member of this pack, then it will be death, can't have you running back and getting caught by the Order."

Watching Remus nod his head to show that he understood she called a house elf to lead him back to the entrance hall where he could find his own way to his room. Turning back to Fenrir she smiled viciously.

"So we do have a spy in our midst, I was right." She said gloatingly.

"Yeah yeah, but what are we gonna do with him, that's the question." He answered eagerly.

"Well it's usually only one day every two weeks he goes missing, so I assume it will either be tomorrow or the day after that he goes running back to the order."

"I really do hate traitors." Fenrir growled wrapping a strong arm around his mate pulling her closer to him.

"I know I know, so when he comes back we can show him what we do to traitors, and I'll even give you the pleasure of deciding what will happen to him all by yourself as well as committing the act yourself with whoever you choose." She said smiling and placing a small kiss on his bristly cheek.

"So until tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." Hermione confirmed

* * *

Hermione sighed gently as she stared out into the clearing where her wolves were currently resting. Her confrontation with Remus had gone better than she had planned, for she now knew for sure she had a spy in here pack. She had also wanted to determine Remus' allegiances, and by setting up her little meeting she had planned to sway his mind towards her way of thinking. She knew that forcing Remus to see things her way would just turn him against her, so that option was definitely out.

Hermione was not usually one for hiding in the shadows to observe her pack, but she wanted to watch them a little more closely without them noticing, and the only way to do that was to make sure they couldn't see her. It would also give her a chance to observe the spy. Looking around she noticed Amelia playing with Nali's cubs, all of which were huddled together shooting conspiring looks at a distracted Fenrir. Chuckling Hermione watched as the cubs broke apart and split up, each of the cubs moved to a position where they would have Fenrir surrounded, before moving in for the proverbial kill. Amelia and Eris were the conspirators in charge of the whole little operation and had stealthily disappeared from her sight.

Sniffing around she caught scent of them over beside the small pack of wolves that were lounging around in the sun. Looking carefully she spotted Eris' small tail wagging excitedly, a minute later she heard someone shushing and a little hand pulling the eager Eris closer to the ground so her tail could not be seen. Hermione noticed the wolves amused looks as they were used as cover for the cubs surprise attack.

Turning away from the pups and her mate she turned her eyes to one Remus Lupin. Remus had cornered himself off from the rest of the pack since her talk earlier that day and looked as if he were deep in thought. Smiling to herself she realized, that he might just change his mind about the order and other wizards if given the time. She knew he would make the right decision when it came to it, and would choose to stay with the pack; it was the only place for him.

A growl caught her attention over were the pups were, and she noticed Brutus was once again at the mercy of his children as well as Amelia. Fenrir was no-where in sight.

* * *

xXx-Change of perspective-xXx

(Warning things do get a little heated so if you don't want to know skip ahead.)

Fenrir noticed the cubs little plan just in time and had maneuvered his own body so that he could see everything they were doing while Brutus' back was bared to their attack. Snickering to himself he watched as the cubs sneaked forward and prepared to pounce. He noticed Hermione looking over at them from the shadows in the tree's before turning her attention to the other wolves, looking over to her line of sight he also caught a look at Amelia and Eris, inching forward under the cover of the pack. Shaking his head in amusement he waited for the exact moment they were about to attack and he was going to get out of there. The cubs just didn't know when to give up.

Watching there movements carefully, he caught sight of the slight bend in their legs that he was waiting on signifying they were about to pounce. Within the couple of seconds that it took them to attack Fenrir and changed into his wolf form in front of his startled brother and jumped into the under brush surrounding the clearing.

Barking in amusement, he moved deeper into the forest away from the pack and closer to where his mate was sitting in hiding in human form. As he approached her he stalked forward quietly crouched low to the ground. Watching her look around at the pack, he readied to pounce as she noticed that he was no longer with Brutus and the cubs.

Fenrir waited until she was just about to turn around to jump on her knocking her to the ground. Looking down at his mate, he smirked seeing the angry look on her face, as he held her to the ground using his body weight. Completely ignoring his angry mate, he licked the side of her neck, biting down with sharp incisors, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Hermione. Growling he bit down again, drawing blood from the small mark before running his tongue across it making Hermione gasp as the feeling of pleasure washed over her.

Anger gone Hermione reached her hand up pulling the wolfish body down on top of her body so he was close enough to whisper in his ear. With two breathless words, "Change back." Fenrir was in human form his body encasing Hermione's on the ground, arms braced on either side of her head holding him up. Grinning seductively Fenrir ran his calloused hands down the soft flesh of his mates neck, reveling in her moans as he traced the weeping mark he had left just moments ago in his wolf form. Leaning down he pressed his mouth to the mark, and instead of tracing it with his finger used his tongue dragging it sensuously over every ridge. The sweet and tangy taste of her blood on his tongue, spurred him on as he moaned loudly.

Hermione reached her hands up running them over the chiseled chest of her mate, pressing their bodies closer together as he ravished her neck. Their moans mingled together filling the once quiet clearing with noise. Leaning up Hermione pulled Fenrir closer to her kissing his chest, delighting in the heat of his body pressed against hers as his growing manhood pressed firmly against her stomach. Fenrir thoroughly satisfied with his work of his mates neck groaned feeling her wandering hands massaging his chest, kissing, biting, as his erection moved against her writhing body. Kissing along her jaw, he let his hands move down towards her breasts, massaging and rubbing the two mountains of flesh that were all his. Biting her jaw lightly he worked on a small trail of bite marks from her jaw to her breasts, ending at the collar of her top.

Throwing her head back Hermione moaned in pleasure as Fenrir's mouth wrapped around her nipple through the fabric of her top, biting and sucking until they stood erect. Frustrated, with the lack of skin to skin contact he tried to rip her top open giving better access to her skin. Laughing lightly Hermione stopped him before he ripped her shirt, and pulled it over her head dumping it to the ground. Fenrir looked down at his beautiful mate beneath him, top gone bearing her breasts to him, her face flushed, with the faint outline of bite marks trailing her jaw and chest. His skin burned as he cupped one of her breasts in his large hand, growling he bit down on the nipple making Hermione arch her back gasping. Hermione writhing in pleasure wrapped her arms around his back pulling him even closer, dragging her elongating nails down his back leaving thin bloodied trails in their wake.

Panting Hermione looked up at her mate eyes clouded with lust she breathed one word, "Please." Breathlessly. This was all Fenrir needed before he whipped off her skirt, careless to how it now lay in tatters on the ground. Lust filled eyes gazed over his mates luscious body, he realized she not been wearing underwear this whole time, as she paraded through the pack, in front of everyone, in front of Lupin. Growling at the thought of Lupin seeing any part of his mate, he trust his hips forward delighting in the sensation it caused as his now stiff erection slid over his mates weeping entrance.

Grabbing his mates' wrists he pinned them to the ground, Hermione putting up enough of a struggle to cause friction between the two causing both mates to gasp in pleasure and pain.

"You want me now mate?" he asked roughly, releasing one of her hands to run his own down her jaw tracing her color bone. Arching her back so that her breasts pressed against her mates' chest Hermione growled in frustration. Pushing Fenrir's shoulders back she pushed him on his back straddling his waist.

"If you're not going to do anything, then I will." Hermione growled lust evident in her voice. Eyes flashing gold she proceeded to make quick work of the tattered jeans Fenrir wore for Hermione's sake.

Fenrir groaned the tight space in his trousers got substantially tighter as he watched his mate above him dominating him. He had never been dominated in any way since he himself was a cub and this was totally new to hi, though not totally un-welcome. Feeling his mate free him from the confines of the tight jeans, he felt himself spring free the cold air biting on his bare skin, hissing as the cold air made contact with the tip of his shaft he arched his body desperate for some contact.

When he felt Hermione lift her body off his and move to stand above him he stared up at her questioningly. His only answer was a sly smile as she stared down at him, her mate and the love of her life as if she was seeing him for the first time. Hermione proceeded to slowly remove her clothes, piece by piece, well at least what was left of it after Fenrir's first attack on her body.

Growing more frustrated as the seconds passed Fenrir growled frustrated he pulled Hermione down by the waist and covering her with his body he kissed down her jaw removing the last few scraps of clothing that remained on her body.

Never once had Fenrir been accused of being a patient man and at this point he was about to live up to many expectations as he drove into his waiting mate. There was no preparation, nor any need, his mates sweet smelling juices were already dripping from her waiting entrance, just for him. Delighting in the feel of her wet cavern surrounding his stiff shaft, he moaned loudly. Fenrir hissed as Hermione jerked her hips upwards urging him forward. Control snapped, Fenrir thrust into her, pleasure coursing through his body, a haze covered his mind as he tried to manage a coherent thought.

Hermione moved her hips in sync with Fenrir each thrust brought them both to new heights they had never been before, each bite, scratch, moan and sigh, was like a hint of ecstasy a shocking yet exhilarating pleasure to the system. They started slow, willing to draw the pleasure out as much as possible, but each time their hips met the pleasure increased as well as the intensity of the thrusts. Fenrir and Hermione both lost in the ecstasy of Love and lust came together with a ringing howl that resounded across the valley.

Lying together naked and spent Hermione and Fenrir stared at each other intently as if trying to find there deepest secrets spread out on the others face for each other to find. Heavy breathing the only noise in the immediate vicinity, not a single creature dared to make a noise during this intimate moment. Hermione shifted herself until her torso was resting on her forearms.

"I think we should get back to the pack Fenrir." Hermione said breathing still heavy.

"They'll be fine for a few more minutes, besides Brutus and Nali are there with them." Fenrir soothed running a clawed hand up her warm arm.

"That's not the point Fenrir, the Moon will be here soon, Three days, and we need to keep our priorities straight now. If we are already sexed up three days before the moon can you imagine what we will be like with the influence of the moon looming over us." She asked seriously, turning to look Fenrir in the eye, to convey just how serious she was.

"I'm guessing we are in for some great sex then."

"Pratt."

"Pleasure." He rumbled from behind her snaking an arm around her waist and once more pulling her body to the ground beneath his.

* * *

Brutus sat at the head of the clearing with Romulus watching over the pack as there Alpha's were preoccupied. He had a feeling this full moon was going to be one of the best by far. Neither Fenrir or Hermione had ever felt the pull of the mating moon, with a mate, sure they had consorts outside of the mating moon before Hermione had chosen Fenrir but neither new how strong the pull could be, though he was getting the feeling they were beginning to understand and by the sound of it neither had any complaints. Laughing to himself he threw an eye over to where his mate lay feeding their cubs, Amelia was sitting close to Nali waiting for the cubs, hand wrapped around a lock of Nali's fur playing with it. He noticed her brother Raphael walking over to her, speaking to her for a couple of minutes before leaving with a frown etched into his face.

Looking to the clearing he had seen his brother and Alpha disappear into sometime ago, he noticed the distant shadows getting closer and figured they were heading back. Not a minute later they entered the clearing, both in wolf form. Both Alpha's made their way over to him and Romulus, when they stopped in front of them Fenrir transformed into his human form huge smile on his face looking as if it would split his face if it got any wider. Rolling her eyes Hermione let herself drop to the ground in exhaustion, still in wolf form she decided that taking a short nap would do no harm. Regretfully a nap was not what fate had planned for her as Amelia darted over to Hermione the moment she closed her eyes, already wrapped around the Alpha.

Growling in frustration Hermione tried to shift the small cub off her without being to forceful, realizing there was no use, she gave up laying her head on her forepaws getting herself comfortable for a nice nap, Amelia sleeping right beside her. Closing her eyes Hermione thought over the cub at her side, she hadn't been as lively as she was before the kidnapping, and definitely didn't talk half as much, yes she was her usual energetic bubbly self, but hr spirit seemed to be missing. It was like she was putting on a show for everybody around her so that they didn't have to worry. Turning her head, Hermione curled herself around the cub pulling her tighter to her body, once again feeling as if she would protect the cub with her life. Soon both settled into a comfortable position and were out cold in seconds.

* * *

Undisclosed location.

"Well what have you got to tell us?" Albus ordered more than asked

"He didn't know anything; he's just as clueless as I am." The man sneered

"But why would they keep him alive if he knew nothing." Severus sneered.

"Yes, the only reason we let him go was so he could get as much information on them as he could, then we would kidnap him and extract the information." Harry said calmly.

"But none but a few of us can leave, the Alpha she controls us somehow. Some of us can leave but others including the young can not leave."

"Wards?" Dumbledore muttered to himself.

"What exactly are these wards you keep talking about, I asked the omega about them but he knew nothing."

"Omega?" Sirius questioned from beside Harry.

"More commonly known as Lupin." The man sneered once more.

"Is there anything that you can tell us that is of slight interest?" Severus snarled.

"Easy boy!" The man smirked patronizingly. "I'm just getting started."

"Lupin has until the full moon to make a decision, or he will die, killed by Hermione. He knows this and has agreed to her conditions."

"What exactly does he need to decide on?" someone questioned.

"Weather or not to embrace his wolf, if he does he lives if he doesn't he dies, he's a liability the pack does not need, well according to the Alpha anyway." He shrugged.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, your not going to get any followers out of that pack, the only ones in the pack are completely loyal to Both Fenrir and Hermione, any others were killed."

"So he has turned her into a cold blooded killer." Harry said softly, morning the loss of his friends innocence but was cut off by a sharp laugh to his left.

"He turned her into a cold blooded killer, that's a laugh, the only reason My Alpha chose Fenrir was because he was the only one in our Pack that could keep up with her, and being the former leader of the pack he had the power to back him up. They are both quite sadistic, Fenrir likes to drag things out, and Hermione mentally tortures them first before going for the most painful death." He laughed at the shocked expressions around him.

"You mean Hermione CHOSE that monster as her mate, she willingly chose him." Harry asked hysterical.

"Yes and she is also the Alpha of the Pack, I thought I already told you, her second for the position of Alpha is Fenrir."

"Well back to business." He continued. "I may be getting closer to the information you wanted, the Alpha is becoming less and less suspicious of me as time goes on and I keep my head down."

"Very well good work, now I need you to report something back, something to lure them out so that we can catch them. Technically we're not lying, but as soon as these laws are passed it will no longer be a lie and these laws will be passed." Dumbledore sneered before continuing. "Tell you're Alpha a werewolf legislation act will be brought into action so that any and all werewolves not documented and under Ministry control will be killed on sight."

"What about me then, I'm a werewolf." The man growled angered by the news.

"Well once you register yourself with the ministry that will not be a problem, now will it? Now go! Your filthy Alpha waits."

* * *

Back with the Pack everything was peaceful, the cubs were playing, and the adults were talking and generally having a good time some watching the cubs as they pounced on each other. Hermione still in wolf form stood and stretched ready to move the pack back to the manner for the evening. Looking around she made sure everyone was accounted for; there were three people missing, Lukas, Remus, and Fenrir. She had seen Fenrir walk off somewhere earlier with Remus and was beginning to think that he might have killed the poor omega and was getting rid of the evidence.

Lukas on the other hand was a totally different matter, a traitor, she had known he would be trouble the moment he asked for entrance into the pack, there was just no way that he could accept a female as his superior. She knew this from the way he had reacted when she had told him it was her pack and not Fenrir', not that it mattered anymore, it would be dealt with tonight, there was no way she was having someone in her pack giving inside information risking there safety to the order of flaming chickens.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the apparition through the wards of the wolf in question himself. Lukas ran toward her full speed, a look of terror, anger and confusion mixed on his face. He jerked to a stop in front of her kneeling down offering his neck in submissiveness before waiting for the order to continue. A Growl from Hermione was all he needed to spur his frantic mind on.

"The ministry….pack…..Dumbledore….danger…"he managed to cough out between panting breaths.

Hermione now alert and loosing patience, snapped at Lukas' face calming him down immediately if not in fear of what his Alpha would do to him at this very moment.

"The ministry…and Dumbledore, working together, they created some werewolf legislation saying any werewolf not registered at the ministry is to be killed on sight."

Hearing this Hermione snarled loudly causing many to back away in fear and confusion, throwing her head back Hermione howled for Fenrir, wherever he was at the moment, to get his ass back to her now. Five minutes passed and Fenrir bolted into the clearing and straight to Hermione's side. Hermione explained what Lukas had said to Fenrir making him snarl, turning on Lukas.

Hermione frustrated changed into her human form addressing the pack, that everything was alright that Dumbledore could not get them here, that he was just trying to lure them out.

When everyone was calmed down and watching their Alpha's intently Hermione moved towards the terrified Lukas, who lay on the ground beneath a snarling Fenrir.

"It's about time this be resolved, right Lukas?" Hermione asked quietly to her mate's left.

"A…Alpha, wh…what do you mean?" he stuttered.

"This whole charade, I've been watching you very closely lately, and I just can't ignore the fact that your running off to the Order of flaming chicken's anymore." Hermione growled.

"Wh what?"

"Yes, at first it was amusing then it was annoying and now you dare try to put any of this pack in danger. Well I was going to sort this out at a later time, but now seems just as good as any." She said looking down on him.

"Your right, I have been going to the Order but only because I don't want this life, I never asked for this life, and if I'm going to suffer it it's definitely not going to be under you!" He spat a sudden burst of courage that very well may be his last.

"Fenrir. " She called and her mate looked to her questioningly, tongue lolling from his mouth in excitement. "I said you could do whatever you pleased with him, and kill him any way you want. So go for it."

Hermione watched with mild interest as a former member of her pack, turned traitor and spy was torn to bits by her mate. A few minutes later Fenrir wrapped his jaws around Lukas neck biting down, watching as the last of his labored breath left his body in a gurgle of frothy blood. Turning away she motioned for the pack to follow there was no need for the younger ones to have to witness the rest of what Fenrir undoubtedly had planned for the corpse.

She lead the pack back to the manor quietly, it was already getting dark and they should have already left for the manor but the situation with Lukas needed to be taken care of before things got out of control. Transforming into her wolf from she trotted beside the wolf pack behind the rest of her pack watching over them. A whine to her left caught her attention as an exhausted Amelia stumbled over to the large form of her alpha arms up begging to be carried. Mentally sighing Hermione lay down on the ground, low enough for Amelia to climb onto her back; she waited a moment for the cub to stumble up before making herself comfortable

Falling behind Hermione walked at a slow pace so she would not jostle the sleeping cub to much, and wake her. Halfway to the manor she noticed someone walking slightly behind her and turned to see none other than Remus. He looked torn between confused, angry and disgusted. She slowed once more so that he could talk to her.

"Why did you do that, how could you let him do that?" He asked angrily, not expecting an answer he continued his little rant.

"no you know what, I know how you could do that, you changed, your not the Hermione I used to know."

"Your something different, and its not just the wolf that changed you, it's him isn't it." Hermione growled in warning at the slight mention of her mate.

"Everything was going to be perfect Hermione, Harry beat Voldemort, you could have come back with us, the Order would be Normal, everyone would be laughing and joking, sure you would be a werewolf, but you would be human too." He sighed. "The order really went to shambles without you, you know that." He said causing Hermione to snort in amusement. "No seriously, everyone was devastated and then you were taken by Voldemort, where he held you captive, thought it doesn't look like he did very much, you seemed pretty healthy out on the battle field." Hermione whipped her head around to face him snarl caught in her throat when he said that not much could have happened to her. Angrily she projected a thought towards his head. 'so you forget about a werewolf's healing abilities.' She growled.

"Oh god, you were tortured weren't you, we all thought, he simply forced you to join the pack since it was Fenrir that took you, the order, we never realized that they ha actually tortured you, and oh god the full moons. Trapped on your own, to suffer the moon alone."

In the middle of his ranting Remus failed to notice that they were back at the manor, Hermione back in human form, staring at him intently frown upon her face. She turned to walk away when she heard his voice.

"Hermione, please I'm sorry I never new. I can't imagine what they must have put you trough while there. I can't believe you survived nearly too years. I can't even fathom what it would have been like for you."

Hermione listened to what he said a small smile passed over her face as she turned to face him, Amelia tucked into her arms securely. She smiled grimly at Remus before replying.

"It was…unimaginably horrific." Was all she said before waling away silently, not a trace of her footsteps could be heard as she disappeared into the shadows of the manor leaving Remus standing alone staring after her in horror. The smartest witch in her generation, turned werewolf, turned cold blooded killer, just as much a victim as the next in this war of wizards, had saved what she could of her former self after nearly two years of pain and torture that left most an empty husk.

* * *

**AN:**

**Well that is the end, see you next time folks, and sorry for such a long wait on this chapter but I have been kind of busy.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Alpha Female**

**Chapter 16

* * *

  
**

**AN: **Hello Darling readers. I really am sorry for taking so long to update, but I have no excuses this time I was just too lazy. Sorry, I hope this chapter makes up for it, even a little bit.

* * *

**Recap:**

"Everything was going to be perfect Hermione, Harry beat Voldemort, you could have come back with us, the Order would be Normal, everyone would be laughing and joking, sure you would be a werewolf, but you would be human too." He sighed. "The order really went to shambles without you, you know that." He said causing Hermione to snort in amusement. "No seriously, everyone was devastated and then you were taken by Voldemort, where he held you captive, thought it doesn't look like he did very much, you seemed pretty healthy out on the battle field." Hermione whipped her head around to face him snarl caught in her throat when he said that not much could have happened to her. Angrily she projected a thought towards his head. 'So you forget about a werewolf's healing abilities.' She growled.

"Oh god, you were tortured weren't you, we all thought, he simply forced you to join the pack since it was Fenrir that took you, the order, we never realized that they ha actually tortured you, and oh god the full moons. Trapped on your own, to suffer the moon alone."

In the middle of his ranting Remus failed to notice that they were back at the manor, Hermione back in human form, staring at him intently frown upon her face. She turned to walk away when she heard his voice.

"Hermione, please I'm sorry I never new. I can't imagine what they must have put you trough while there. I can't believe you survived nearly too years. I can't even fathom what it would have been like for you."

Hermione listened to what he said a small smile passed over her face as she turned to face him, Amelia tucked into her arms securely. She smiled grimly at Remus before replying.

"It was…unimaginably horrific." She said before walking away silently. Not a trace of her footsteps could be heard as she disappeared into the shadows of the manor leaving Remus standing alone staring after her in horror. The smartest witch in her generation, turned werewolf, turned cold blooded killer, just as much a victim as the next in this war of wizards, had saved what she could of her former self after nearly two years of pain and torture that left most an empty husk.

* * *

(Three day's Later)

It was the night of the full moon and everybody was pacing restlessly; the mature wolves were beginning to feel the full affect of the Mating moon and were rubbing themselves uncomfortably against anything they could to get the slightest bit of friction. Hermione was watching over the pack as usual, waiting for Fenrir who was checking the borders around the wards before they changed. Hermione had not talked to Remus since her argument with him three days ago on the night Lukas was killed. She knew they both had a lot to think about, especially Remus who had to decide tonight if he was going to be staying with the pack or if he was going to sentence himself to death. She had a fairly good idea of what choice he was going to make, she knew their argument had left a lasting impression on him and would undoubtedly affect his overall decision. She was sure that she would be accepting a new wolf permanently into her pack tonight, even if it didn't make Fenrir very happy, but then again, even she couldn't foretell the future.

Looking out over the forest Hermione's eyes rested on the full moon moving slowly to the centre of the sky. They would be changing soon, she knew that but she felt very uneasy, as if something was going to happen. The news that Lukas had given her three days ago laid heavily on her mind; what if there really was something to worry about? How far would the order go to get her back? And if the worst ever came would she be able to leave the pack to save them?

Caught in her thought's she failed to notice the approach of her mate until he had wrapped his strong arms around her waist pulling her close to his chest.

"What is it mate?" he murmured breathlessly in her ear.

"What if something happens?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing will happen, you said yourself we are safe here and so far none of the Order have been able to get through even though they had a spy all along."

"But I can't help but worry; I mean Amelia has only really just recovered. I only just got you back; I can't lose you again Fenrir, not again." She said turning around in Fenrir's arms and burying herself into his chest.

"Lets not worry about that at the moment, the moon is about to rise and we have a pack to watch over, you also have to remember this will be the first time Nali and Brutus's cubs take their human forms, and they are still babies yet, no matter how active they are as wolves they are barely a year old."

"I know they will need a lot of care and with the mating moon we will have a lot more cubs running around here soon. The pack is expanding, we are lucky this place is big enough for us all, or we would be looking for a new place to live.

"Hermione relax, the moon is rising the pack needs you, and nothing will happen I promise."

"Ok, ok I know."

Hermione pulled herself away from Fenrir and both stood with grace, moving silently to the centre of the clearing where the whole pack was gathered around. The moon was about to arise, she would be free to run with the pack, no limitations and no worries, But first she needed to deal with Remus. Glancing around the pack, she caught sight of the omega talking to one of the lower ranked females in the pack; it seemed they were getting along quite nicely. Smiling to herself Hermione turned towards Fenrir, waiting for him to signal when he was ready. Seeing a small nod of his head, Hermione turned back towards the pack, intent on making things as quick as possible.

"Remus Lupin, Omega." Hermione called out clearly to the pack.

Looking around she noticed Remus staring at her slightly worried, before realization dawned on him, his decision was tonight, and he was to decide his own faith tonight. Walking forward carefully Remus kept his eyes to the ground, shoulders slightly hunched as he stood before the leaders of his pack, who awaited his decision. Uncertainly, he raised his eyes so he was looking directly at his Alpha's but not making eye contact.

"Alpha." He said respectfully.

"What is your decision Remus, and know there will be no chance to change your mind, by the moon Our Mother you will die if you decide to leave this pack for the Order."

Remus stared at Hermione determined, he knew his answer, he had been thinking over his decision since the ultimatum was delivered to him days ago. "I…I choose to stay." Letting out a breath of relief, as he finally made his decision he raised his eyes carefully to look at Hermione, and she had a small smile on her face.

"I knew you would make the right decision Remus." She said kindly.

"Thank you." He bowed his head and moved back to the pack that welcomed him with open arms.

Looking up at the sky Hermione saw that the moon was directly above them, some members of the pack were already beginning the change and were shaking violently as their fur sprouted from their skin. Turning to face her mate, Hermione smiled up at him, before reaching up and pressing her lips against his. With a small grunt Fenrir accepted the kiss, before pulling away. Neither he nor Hermione were forced to change on the full moon since they were Alpha's, and so they watched over there large pack until the last members had transformed.

Hermione watched as some of the other, younger cubs were coaxed into the transformation by their parents making the change that little bit easier. Seeing some of the Orphaned cubs, turned from muggle families in a small group in the corner, Hermione felt her hearth break. They were struggling with the transformation, some not strong enough to live through the turning. They were too new to the pack, too afraid to ask for help so suffered the pain of their first transformation alone. Slipping into her wolf form, Hermione looked at Fenrir, and noticed him doing the same; she brushed her muzzle against his side before giving a small bark and heading over towards the cubs.

The cubs were huddled together some lying on the ground panting having fought their way through the change, other's were only half changed and whimpering pitifully. There were five cubs in total, two of them a small black male and a russet brown female were the only ones that had changed completely. Hermione moved towards them slowly, careful to make some noise so that she didn't startle them with her presence. Barking softly, Hermione got all of their attention, as their heads whipped around to face her, some of the cubs still in human form had fearful round eyes as they stared up at her imposing figure.

Kneeling down a little ways away from the cubs, Hermione crawled closer to them, making sure they didn't back away from her in fear. She had to remember that these cubs had only been with her pack a month and this was their first transformation. Even though some of them were nine and ten years old in human years they were but mere cubs in werewolf terms. The two fully changed cubs whimpered but did not back away from Hermione sensing that she meant no harm. The other not quite so trusting stared at their two friends who slowly step by step moved closer to the large Alpha Female.

When they were within reach Hermione grabbed them by the scruff ignoring their surprised squeaks, and sat them down beside her fore paws. She began licking the cub's heads, calming them down and reassuring them that she would not hurt them. When she had finally calmed down the two cubs she looked around and noticed it was only these cubs left to transform, everyone else was playing with their family and friends. Fenrir was with Brutus and Amelia was with the other cubs in the pack. Barking again softly Hermione coaxed the cubs closer to her so she could help them change, if they didn't change soon, they would not live to see the next full moon, this change was crucial to their survival as wolves.

Changing tactic, Hermione tried to speak to them in their minds, not sure it would work, since muggle children tended to think they were imagining the voices in their minds or that they were crazy. Crawling forward a little bit more Hermione looked at the last three half changed cubs and spoke to them. : Come here: the cubs looked between each other confused before looking back at Hermione.

: Yes that was me, now come here. You need to complete the change:

One of the younger cubs, whimpered in pain as more fur sprouted on her skin.

"It hurts." She cried.

: I know it hurts, but I can make it go away, just come here:

Moving forward hesitantly Hermione pulled the scared little girl forward with one of her paws, incase her fangs pierced the cubs soft flesh. : Relax; nothing will happen to you, Relax:

Licking the cub's side and face Hermione got her to calm down, her breathing was light, as if she were sleeping and the transformation sped up changing the little girl's body completely, in one fluid motion. The other cubs, seeing nothing was wrong moved towards Hermione slowly.

When she was done all five of the cubs sat before her staring up at her curiously, before trying to look at their new bodies. One of the braves cubs stood on his new four legs, and realized just how much smaller he was. Taking a couple of steps he stumbled on the ground tumbling onto his back. Whimpering, Hermione picked him up by the scruff of the neck and set him on his feet again.

: It takes a while to get used to the four legs: she laughed in her mind as she sent the thought to the cubs.

Watching as they all started to stand and move around Hermione turner her back to the cubs and called for Amelia. Amelia hearing her mother figure calling her bounded over, tail wagging and tongue lolling out of her mouth. Rolling her eyes at the cub's antics she grabbed Amelia by the scruff ignoring the undignified squeak and dropped her in front of the other cubs that looked at the slightly bigger wolf in interest.

: Amelia I want you to introduce them to the pack ok, especially some of the younger wolves, let them get to know everyone ok, and let them get used to this new form:

: Uh huh:

: I meant it Amelia. Hermione said with authority, as she walked away from the cubs.

: Ok and Fenrir is looking for you:

Rolling her eyes Hermione made her way over to her frustrated mate, who was pacing the ground feverishly. Seeing his mate approach him Fenrir; in wolf form, stalked towards her. The Affect of the full moon was pulling heavily on both wolves, they needed to mate, and they both new it. Nipping at her sides Fenrir moved closer to his mate, about to mount her when Hermione jerked away, smirking at her mate. Growling in frustration Fenrir jumped at his mate, trying to keep her in one place, he wasn't in the mood for her games, but if she wanted to play they would play his game, and if that involved his mate on all fours displaying herself for him then so be it.

Hermione kept jerking away from him every time he got close enough to nearly mount her, until Fenrir finally pinned her down beneath him with a frustrated growl. Growling in pleasure Hermione jerked her hips upwards knocking Fenrir off balance enough so that Hermione could bolt into the woods, leaving the pack behind to enjoy the rest of the night.

(Next Morning)

It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to rise, Hermione and Fenrir had spent the whole night away from the pack mating, and had still not returned. Hermione tried to turn away from the light as it shone down on her face, but the heavy weight lying over her back was keeping her from moving. Turning her head groggily she tried to shake the sleep off, while shifting her mate off of her. He didn't budge. Trying again, she put a little more force into it, she didn't want to wake her mate, but if he didn't get up very soon then she was going to have to look for another mate. Finally with a frustrated growl Hermione bucked Fenrir off of her knocking him to the ground with a loud thump. Seeing that even that didn't wake her mate, Hermione made her way over to the small stream further into the woods, grumbling to herself the whole way. : Stupid mutt:

Stepping into the small stream Hermione bent her head down to get a drink to try and wake her up a little more. Licking her lips she moved to the edge of the stream sitting on the grass. Looking over at her mate and then to the path leading back to the pack she didn't want to go back yet. She started licking herself clean as she waited for her mate to wake, that was the one thing that had stayed with her from her human life, the need to be clean. Even in wolf form she would make sure she cleaned herself everyday. Getting bored she looked around the clearing, already she could hear the noise of smaller animals like the squirrels and mice, foraging for food, while the sound of distant hooves could be heard in a meadow. There were a few birds flying around singing with the wind but other than that there was not much activity going on around her.

Getting an idea, Hermione stepped back into the stream, and lay down, letting the water run over her fur, soaking her from head to toe. With a quick glance at Fenrir, she stalked forward until she was standing mere inches from where he slept. Smirking, she shook her fur, spraying her mate with the cold water, waking him from his comfortable sleep. Growling in irritation he turned over, his back to his mate, and tried to go back to sleep. Seeing this Hermione Knelt down on her forelegs, rump sticking in the air and tail wagging, she barked in his ear making him once again jerk Awake.

Grumbling Fenrir looked up at his mate, glaring. : Stupid, insufferable, damn mate:

: What was that Fenrir: She asked sweetly

: Nothing, nothing:

: I thought that was what you said:

Back in the clearing Hermione was surveying over the pack, making sure everyone was present and accounted for. Looking up at the she watched as the winds blew the heavy rain clouds right over the clearing where they were staying, it looked like there was going to be a storm. Sitting in Human form Hermione let her eyes search out the cubs that she had tended the night before.

Seeing them in a far corner Hermione stood to her feet, when she noticed they were huddled around a small figure convulsing on the ground. Moving towards the small group Hermione ignored the curious looks from some of the pack members and continued over towards the small cubs.

As she got closer Hermione felt something tug at her hearth at the sight of the poor cub, there was no way the cub would live through the transformation tonight, not in the state she was in now. The youngest cub, the one who had the most trouble transforming was having an adverse reaction to the transformation, her body was not strong enough for the werewolf gene and it was slowly killing her. She would have died over time if it had not been the full moon, but the moon was just speeding the death of the cub up, making it substantially more painful. Moving the other worried cubs out of the way Hermione bent to pick the small cub up, securing her gently in her arms Hermione moved into the nearby cave, where they kept supplies for the full moon, just incase anyone was injured.

Noticing the others following she stepped past the two wolves who were guarding the entrance to the cave. Hearing a growl from behind her Hermione turned around and sighed. The cubs were trying to get in as well to see there friend. Making the wolves stand down Hermione instructed the cubs to follow her closely and carefully. Moving deeper and deeper into the cave Hermione walked past multiple wolves and werewolves, who all bowed there heads in respect as she walked past, while looking curiously at her little procession. Setting the cub down on a pile of furs Hermione left the cub, still convulsing, to go to a small corner where she kept a trunk full of medical supplies. Hermione didn't want to have to do this but she knew she had to, for the sake of the pack, the cub would have to be disposed of, she was already dying, so why prolong her suffering. Turning back to the cubs, she saw Nali kneeling down beside the shaken cub, whispering words of comfort to the others. Grabbing a silver potion Hermione walked back over to the cubs, kneeling down beside Nali, she hid the potion from the cub's sight before turning to face them.

"I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye, and then you must leave." She said commandingly.

"But, but won't she be ok, she'll be ok wont she? Wont she?!" One of the cubs cried out latching onto Hermione's arm.

"I'm sorry there's no way she will survive tonight's transformation, it's already killing her and I refuse to put her through any more pain than necessary."

"But, but, there has to be something you can do anything." One of the boys said, now holding what looked to be his little sister tightly in his arms.

"No, there's nothing."

"But…" he said before being abruptly cut off.

"There's nothing that can be done, her body is rejecting the gene, end of story, now say your goodbyes." A voice growled from behind.

Without turning around Hermione knew exactly who it was and said," Fenrir there was no need for that and you know it."

"They have to learn about Death one way or another."

"I know." Hermione snapped. "But there's no need to be so cruel about it."

"Say's the one who kill nearly a whole pack off and…"

"A pack that could defend itself Fenrir, now if you're not going to do anything useful don't get in the way."

"Ok, ok calm down."

Hermione sat in silence as she watched the cubs gather around there friend and say there goodbyes for the last time. After a few minutes Hermione asked Nali to move the cubs out of the cave that they didn't need to the death of there friend. Watching as Nali herded the reluctant cubs out of the cave Hermione had Fenrir hold down the thrashing cub, so that she could administer the potion.

Fenrir held the cub down gently careful not to use too much force, and watched as his mate gently eased open the cubs mouth and poured the potion in. Already Fenrir could see the potion working, the tremors had subsided somewhat with only the random shudder. He could see the cubs breathing was becoming lighter as well meaning she wouldn't last very long. After a few minutes the cub had stopped breathing all together, and settled into a peaceful sleep, she would never awake from again. Covering the cubs face and part of her body with one of the fur's Fenrir lifted the cub into his arms.

"I'll dispose of the cub before, the other's see her." He said as he watched his mate nod dumbly.

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, he tossed her a small smile before squeezing her shoulder and leaving. He knew exactly what it was like loosing cubs. Since cubs were so precious in werewolf packs they were treasured beyond anything else and punishment for harming one was death. Making sure the cub's body was completely covered Fenrir moved into the woods, entering from the opposite direction he and Hermione had done yesterday. Finding a small clearing, probably once a small animals home, he dug a hole under the shade of a tree and placed the body, fur and all into the hole, before covering it over again. Making sure the cubs body was completely covered over, Fenrir made his way back to the pack to find hi solemn mate.

When he made it back to the pack it was mid-day and he saw his mate sitting with Nali, in wolf form, both giving the reluctant cubs baths. Making his way over, he saw Amelia struggling to get out of her Alpha's grip and chuckled. Amelia hearing this turned her head and glared at the other werewolf as he sat next to his mate on the ground.

"There's no point in fighting it, she's not going to let you go until she knows you're clean." He laughed.

"But she's been at it for 10 minutes already, if I'm not clean yet, I'll never be clean." She sighed dramatically, before returning to her attempts at escaping.

Finished cleaning her front Hermione knocked Amelia to the ground, careful not to hurt her and placed a heavy paw on her back so she wouldn't move and continued to clean the cub off. Seeing the cub's predicament Fenrir laughed, before running a hand through his mate's fur, caressing the fur down her back. When Hermione was done Amelia jumped up from her position on the ground completely clean, and was about to take off. Watching her closely Hermione growled when she seen Amelia headed straight for a muddy puddle. Turning around to face her Alpha, Amelia pouted before running off to find her friends. Shaking her head in amusement Hermione turned back to her beta asking if she needed help with the cubs. Seeing that she was almost finished with the cubs Nali refused. Laying her head down on her paws Hermione relaxed into the soft caresses from her mate, drifting into a light sleep.

Hermione woke feeling something wet drip onto her muzzle, opening her eyes and looking around she realized it was already getting dark and that it was starting to rain. The weather had been too good up until now; she knew it was going to rain sooner or later. Standing up and stretching Hermione looked about for Fenrir and Amelia. The rest of the pack, which now consisted of at least 50-60 members, were all milling about. Most of the pack was made of werewolves meaning they were all humans up until the point when the moon came out, the rest of the pack was made up of the few ordinary wolves and there cubs. Looking at everybody, she realized that there was no way that she would be able to take in any more wolves, without starting a new pack, and she couldn't do that. Making her way into the centre of the clearing, Hermione perched herself on top of a large boulder, the moon was mere minutes from rising and everybody was here except Fenrir and Amelia. Tilting her head back and howling loudly into the sky, Hermione waited patiently for the missing two to come back. A few minutes later, Amelia exited the cave and Fenrir from the forest.

Nodding towards her mate, Hermione made sure there was a werewolf with each of the orphaned cubs from the pack, so that there was no such incident like yesterday, when the cub's body rejected the transformation. Sitting upon the boulder, Hermione thought back to the warning Lucas had given to the pack less than a week ago. She was worried that the order was up to something and wouldn't put it past them do actually do what they were threatening to do with the werewolf legislation.

She also knew her pack would be flooded with requests to join, since it was one of the larger and more secure in the United Kingdom. Deciding it would be better to know the situation before things got out of hand, Hermione made plans, to leave the pack after the full moon. As the moon rose, the rain became heavier, Hermione sighed knowing that Amelia was already somewhere rolling in the dirt. Feeling the pull of the moon, Hermione watched as the rest of the pack, slowly transformed. Looking over everybody she noticed that there would be no mishaps like the night before with the transformation. Growling to her self in satisfaction she jumped down from the boulder, intent on spending the rest of the full moon with her pack.

The mating moon was finally over and the buzz around the pack had calmed, everything was nearly back to normal. The only thing that was worrying Hermione was the Order she had been thinking over her plan a lot lately and she knew she had to find out what was going on, and she couldn't bring Fenrir with her. The pack needed him for guidance and strength while she was gone. The pack was making its way back to the manor for the morning, to get freshened up, when Fenrir bumped up alongside his mate. Both in wolf forms, they slowed down to talk while keeping an eye on the pack. Hermione noticed a couple of the wolves dawdling behind and snarled at them making them whimper and run to join the rest of the pack. Hearing a wolfish chuckle she turned to her amused mate and growled warningly.

: You may be my mate, but watch it: she growled.

: Calm down: Fenrir chuckled.

: Fenrir, I will be going to Diagon alley later today: Hermione told him watching carefully for his reaction.

: No: he growled out.

Hermione stopped and rounded on her mate. : I have to go:

: Why? What possible reason do you have to be near those _**wizards**_: he spat the word as if it were a disease upon his tongue.

: The order is going to make a move soon, and I want to get a heads in on the situation before it goes too far:

: If there's even a situation at all, we're safe here:

: And what if Lukas was right, and there is a werewolf legislation what will we do when werewolves start looking for refuge from us. The packs already too big:

: Don't accept them, simple:

: And you would sentence all those innocent wolves to death:

: If it means the safety of my mate and pack then Yes:

Hermione stopped and turned to face Fenrir, stepping forward she nuzzled her nose into his fur, breathing in his calming scent. : I want to do this Fenrir, at least for the sake of our own pack:

: Your not leaving Hermione: he stopped and just as she was about to protest: at least not without taking someone with you:

: I'll take Brutus and Sheila how about that, they're too of our strongest wolves:

: On one condition:

: What's that: Hermione question skeptically.

: The first sign of danger I want you gone:

: Aw, is the big bad wolf worried? Don't worry Fenrir I can take care of myself:

: Promise or I swear I'll make sure you never leave this Island.

Growling Hermione snapped at Fenrir, all trace of amusement gone.

: Don't forget who the Alpha Fenrir is:

Snarling Fenrir snapped back: You may be the Alpha, but you're my mate:

Turning away Hermione began to walk back towards, the manor following the pack. Looking back she noticed Fenrir still standing where they had stopped. Sighing and mentally kicking herself Hermione barked to get his attention. : Fine, I promise Ok:

* * *

AN:

That is all folk's well all I have for now. This was really only a filler type chapter; I wanted to show more of the pack life and mellow things out a little bit before I do anything dramatic. I also wanted to tell people before hand that chapters will be getting shorter now, because I'm not planning on continuing this for very much longer. 4-5 more chapters at most.


End file.
